All Because of A Reese's
by Shai Butter
Summary: “I will love you forever if you let me have that,” I said suddenly, surprising myself. Edward chuckled. “Is that a promise?” he teased...Forget about Alice, Edward is Bella's new college roommate. What will happen? Is love in the air? Full summary inside!
1. The Wednesday Song

**A/N: Well like I said, here is the new story. I hope you all will give it a chance. For me? Flutters eyelashes… Enjoy and don't forget to review…**

_Summary: Bella starts off brand new when she moves to New York City for school. As luck would have it, and as a surprise to Bella, the only rooms left in the dorms are Co-Ed (I have no idea if that's even allowed but we're gonna pretend that it is). Her roommate is Edward Cullen. A friendship is created almost immediately. But what happens when the two fall for each other but don't realize it? Will it take the help of Bella's new best friends to see that the man she loves feels the same? Who knew something so wonderful could happen __All Because of a Reese's_?

**Playlist for Chapter 1: The Wednesday Song-Mr. Flora, New Soul-Yael Naïm, Good Day-Click 5, We're Going To Be Friends-Jack Johnson**

**BPOV**

"Wednesday comes in the middle of the week, middle of the week, middle of the week. Wednesday comes in the middle of the week, cuz Wednesday's right in the middle. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, they have gone away. They have gone away. They have gone away. Then comes Thursday, Friday, and soon it's Saturday but Wednesday's right in the middle. It's such a funny riddle. Why is Wednesday in the middle? In the middle, in the middle of the week!"

I heard my father's off-pitch voice ringing through the hotel room. I grunted loudly and threw a pillow in the direction of the annoying sound. I flipped over in my bed and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on now Bells! It's Wednesday! Do you know what that means?" he yelled.

"It's the middle of the week?" I answered cheekily. My father chuckled.

"Oh, you're a witty one. And yes, it is the middle of the week, but that's not quite the answer I was looking for." I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I sulked out to the small kitchen that had been included in the small suite we had reserved. I stood in front of Charlie, my dad, with my hands on my hips.

"What do you want?"

"Guess who starts school today?" he asked. My eyes widened in shock. Great Jehosephat! I did! I glanced nervously at the clock and realized I still had three hours to get ready. Part of me thanked Charlie for getting me up so early, but another part of me cursed him for waking me up with such an obnoxious song. I groaned again and walked back to my bedroom. I dug through my suitcase and tried to find a suitable outfit for the day. I decided on a black tank top and white hoodie and skinny jeans with a great pair of black ballet flats. I grabbed my toiletries and ran to the bathroom. After a quick but refreshing shower, I ran out of the bathroom and got ready as fast as I could. I dried my hair and straightened it so my dark brown flowed halfway down my back. I put on the little make up I had which consisted of foundation and mascara and ran out of the bathroom. I grabbed a cereal bar, grabbed my purse and keys and headed out.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled. I heard him say something in response. I contemplated going to give him a hug. I had been slightly cheeky to him and this was his last day in New York. A taxi would be arriving to pick him up while I was at school. I just decided to call him once my day was over. I hurried down the stairs and into my King's Ranch truck. I loved having it here with me. My dad drove it up with him. Something about it made me feel less home sick. I'd already packed all of my belongings in the back of it so that I could move into my dorm once I got there.

I drove safely to the campus. I needed to get my key for my dorm so I headed for the dorm office. I only had to wait in line for about five minutes before I got to the counter.

"Name please?" asked the attendant.

"Isabella Swan," I answered simply. He looked up at me and I realized he was only a couple years older than I was. He gave me a smirk and winked. I found out his name was Tyler. He flirted shamelessly with me before I interrupted him. "Umm, can I have my key please?"

"Sure sweet thing," He winked again while he looked up my room assignment and then frowned.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Well here you go. You'll be in Room 213. Follow the signs. You'll find it." He slipped me a key as well as a piece of paper. I looked at the key. Room 213. I swallowed hard and went back out to my truck. I unfolded the piece of paper and saw a phone number. I laughed slightly and threw the paper to the other seat. I drove over to the dorm building. I found a parking spot close to the door. I grabbed my small duffel bag of necessities to bring up with me. I'd come back down for the rest of my stuff later. As I entered the building I looked around for the signs Tyler had told me about. I gave up quickly and just headed to the elevators. I hit the call button and waited.

The door opened. I shuffled in and quickly pressed the 2.

"Hold the door!" I heard someone yell. I hit the "Hold Door" button and waited. "Thanks so much," a musical voice mumbled. I looked up and almost fell over. I stared into the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

"Whoa," I breathed. I internally hit myself. I hoped my elevator buddy hadn't heard me, but his chuckle told me differently. I stupidly let my eyes wander. His messy bronze hair laid in orderly disarray on the top of his perfectly angled face. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. He had the face of an angel in on of Michelangelo's paintings. My eyes went down to look at his body. It was pretty defined. His wiry muscles were showing through his shirt. I blinked a couple of times, making sure what I was looking at was real. It was. I heard the man chuckle again. It brought me out of my daze. I coughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"It's alright." He stuck his hand out. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan." I took his hand. I couldn't help but notice he had a very nice hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella Swan," he said lowly.

"Same to you Edward Cullen," I laughed. I heard the elevator ding. "Oh, this is my floor."

"What a coincidence," Edward said.

"What is?" I asked dumbly.

"This is my floor too." I just looked at him. I nodded my head and started to walk away.

"Well," I started, "I guess I'll see you around." He nodded his head in agreement and we went our separate ways. I wandered aimlessly trying to find my room. You would think that the rooms would be in numerical order, but that would only make too much sense. I ran into a couple of people much to their annoyance. I continued to look around for my room. Instead I was met by a huge sign. "CO-ED DORMS". I gasped. This wasn't happening. Boys and girls? My mind swirled with the horrible possibilities. There was a chance I'd be sharing a room with a guy. I walked around some more before I finally found my room. A huge 213 was on the red door **(A/N: Imagine the hallways in the dorms in **_**She's The Man**_**)**. I took out my key and gulped as I opened the door. I was scared to see who my roommate was. I silently prayed for a girl. I pushed the door open and for the second time that day I gasped.

I was staring into those green eyes again. "You?" I asked.

"Me? Uh, yeah…I guess so," Edward said. I fumbled with my key. My roommate wasn't only a male, but it was the male I had been ogling at only twenty minutes before. I felt a familiar blush creep up my face. I heard Edward chuckle. "You were serious when you said we'd see each other." I looked up.

"Yeah," I said, gaining some composure. "So you're my roommate."

"It would appear so."

"Oh great Jehosephat," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," I said. Edward let it drop. I looked around the room. What I saw took away all stereotypes I had about school dorms. It looked a lot like my hotel suite, only bigger. We had a small kitchen, a full bathroom, a small living room, and to my dismay, only _one_ bedroom with two queen beds. I dropped my duffel bag and walked around, trying to familiarize myself with my new abode. I walked to the bedroom and sank onto the uncovered bed. I let everything sink in. I heard Edward walk in. He sank onto his own bed. I looked up at him. "So am I your first female roommate?" I asked.

"To be honest, you're my first roommate ever."

"How did you get so lucky?" He laughed.

"I'm not sure. Though I'm sure I won't mind my roommate this year." I blushed again. Something told me I was going to get along with him. Perhaps I'd just met my first friend. It didn't hurt that he was beautiful. I looked at him for another moment before speaking again.

"Well, roomie, tell me something random about yourself."

"Like what?" he wondered.

"Like anything." His brows furrowed and he looked like he was concentrating really hard. "Don't have an aneurysm. It's ok if you can't think of anything." He looked at me and gave me the "Oh please, don't give me that" look. He kept thinking. It seemed like forever before he actually spoke again.

"I secretly wish I could read minds," he admitted. I giggled. "Don't laugh," he said, pretending to be offended. "Tell me something random about you."

"I love peanut butter and chocolate. But sadly it's been almost two months since I allowed myself to eat one. I'd do anything for a Reese's." I answered almost immediately. Edward just stared at me. "What?" I asked. He got up silently and walked out to the kitchen. I started to blush again. I silently cursed myself for saying way too much. As I gave myself a talking to, Edward walked back in. He was holding an orange wrapper. It was all too familiar.

"Like this?" he questioned, holding up a Reese's. My eyes went wide.

"I will love you forever if you let me have that," I said suddenly, surprising myself. Edward chuckled.

"Is that a promise?" he teased. I thought for a moment. I started to really crave that peanut butter. Something told me that Edward would continue to tease me if I didn't answer. I thought for another second before I answered.

"Sure, whatever. I promise. Can I please have the peanut butter now?" I almost begged. If I hadn't wanted it so bad, I would've been embarrassed by how desperate I was acting. He grinned a crooked grin and threw me the Reese's. "Mmm, thank you roomie!" I said. Edward walked back over to his bed and looked at me.

"I can tell that we're going to be friends," he said quietly. I glanced up at him. He still had that grin on his face. I smiled.

"I think so too," I answered. I hadn't really anticipated making a friend on my first day, but I was glad I did. Something told me that Edward and I were going to great friends. I looked around our room. It reminded me about all the stuff I had in my truck. "Dang," I muttered.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Ah, nothing. I just forgot about all my stuff in the back of my truck. I need to bring it up here." I started to get up from the bed and walk towards the door. Edward was on my tail.

"I'll help," he offered.

"You don't have to. You already gave me a Reese's. And for that I'm eternally grateful," I joked. I saw him wink at me. He continued to follow me.

"Well, I'm going to help you anyway…friend," he said. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Friend," I repeated. He grinned goofily. "I can tell this is the beginning of a great friendship," I said. Edward's grin turned into a full out smile. I laughed. If I'd known this was how my day was going to go, I'd have welcomed my father's obnoxious song. I started to hum "The Wednesday Song" as me and my new friend sauntered down the stairs. This was going to be a great Wednesday.

**A/N: Well...how was it? I hope you liked it. Review please and I'll keep writing...I'll love you forever if you review wink wink and I may even give you a Reese's..haha...so review please! or i may become depressed again and give up writing for another three weeks...**

**Ebony**


	2. Jump N' Move

**A/N: I got a great response to the first chapter and was compelled to write more. Thank my writer's block for my other two stories for this quick update…Btw…I didn't mention it before, but this is an All Human story…so no vampires will be making an appearance. Thanks for reading. Review please ****J**

**Playlist for Chapter 2: Jump N' Move-The Brand New Heavies **

EPOV

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off. I swung my arm over and tried to hit the snooze button. I succeeded. I was quite proud of myself. I repositioned myself and relaxed once more. Too soon, I heard _Jump N' Move_ coming from my stereo. I looked up and saw my brother Emmett attempting to dance in front of me. I threw one of my pillows at him. His laughed bellowed through my room.

"How the heck did you get in here?" I asked, my voice still a little husky from sleep.

"You left your door open, dimwit," he said simply. "I thought I would give you something sexy to wake up to." He continued to shake his butt in my face. I flung my arms around me, trying my hardest to hit him. He dodged each of my swings.

"What do you want Em?" I made my annoyance clear in my voice.

"I was hungry," he stated simply, like it was the most obviously thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What's the real reason?" I asked. Emmett just looked at me.

"I'm serious. I'm hungry. I vote you feed me." I got out of bed and sauntered over to my brother.

"You know how much I hate you right now right?" He laughed again.

"How could you hate this?" he asked, starting to dance again. As I made my way out to the kitchen, I smacked the back of his head as hard as I could. "Gaw!" he yelled out. "Why did you do that? You know Rose does that enough for everyone!" I chuckled quietly. Emmett's long time girlfriend Rosalie definitely disciplined Emmett for everyone. It was actually quite humorous.

I began to rummage through my cupboards. "I got nothing!" I yelled to Emmett.

"Don't joke with me Edward. This is food we're talking about!"

"Em, I'm not joking. Come look for yourself," I said as I motioned toward my bare cupboards. Emmett's face turned to one of shock.

"I think I'm going to faint. Catch me Eddie!" I stepped far away from him letting his massive, body builder form to fall to the hard ground. "What the--Eddie! How could you?"

"By stepping away. Besides, you know I hate that stupid name." Emmett nodded.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to leave now. You're of no further use to me. See you around bro."

"I feel the love Emmett."

"Yup," he called as he slammed the door. I sulked back to my room and sat down on my bed.

I looked around my room. I'd been in the same dorm room for all 5 semester of my college career and I'd never had a roommate. I was quite content with my arrangements. Of course the dorm was big enough for two, but I'd just had the wonderful luck to never be stuck sharing. Unfortunately, my luck had run out. I had been informed the previous day that I'd have a roommate moving in within the next week. I stayed in the Co-Ed section of the dorms, but I silently prayed for guy roommate.

I'd had horrible luck with girls all my life and I didn't want to have to live with one of them. All the girls I knew were totally brainless and wanted nothing more from me except my body. I shuddered as I thought of my latest encounters

I only had two real female friends and they were my sister and Emmett's girlfriend. They were the only girls that I trusted. I laid down on my bed and continued to wonder about my who my new roommate would be. I then realized I should probably get ready. If he…or she was coming sometime this week, I didn't want them to find me in just my boxers.

I got in the shower quickly and got dressed. I looked at my hair and thought about doing something about, but then decided not to. It never did anything I wanted anyway so I wasn't going to waste my time. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do now. All I knew is that I didn't want to just sit and waste my day waiting for a roommate that may or may not come. I decided to go check and see if he or she'd gotten their key yet. I grabbed my wallet and the keys to my Volvo and headed over to the rooming offices. I walked up to Tyler who gave me a glare. He was the year older than me, but the way he acted, you would never know.

"What do you want _Cullen_?" he sneered. I had no idea why he'd become so hostile, but I kept my calm.

"I was just wondering if my roommate has come yet?"

"Yes," he answered shortly.

"When?"

"A while ago. I gave them the key." He continued to glare at me. What had his knickers in a knot? I stared back at him for a couple more moments and then nodded.

"Mkay, well thank you. See you later."

"I hope not," I heard him mumble. I shook my head at him immaturity and walked out of the building.

I wondered if I'd passed my roommate coming down to the office. I tried to remember all the people I passed. I did recall a guy I didn't recognize carrying up some boxes. I hoped against hope that he was my new roommate. I ran back to my Volvo and drove back to my building. I noticed a Ford King's Ranch truck in one of the parking spots and wondered if that belonged to my new roommate. Trucks were a manly car, I thought. Things were looking good.

I jogged in to the building. All the jogging was wearing me out so I decided to take the elevator. I noticed one open right as I got in door.

"Hold the door!" I yelled out, hoping the person would be kind enough to acquiesce to my request **(A/N: Name the movie I totally almost quoted!! And you'll get a cyber Reese's)** I ran to the door and saw that it was still open. "Thanks so much," I mumbled as I got on.

I couldn't help but notice how attractive the girl holding the door was. She wasn't looking at me, but I could see part of her face. Something about her drew me to her. I internally slapped myself. _Don't you dare get involved with a girl._ I told myself. She finally looked up at me and I heard her gasp a,

"Whoa." I chuckled. I watched her admire me. After a couple of seconds, I coughed, trying to draw her attention away from my body. I saw her blush as she lifted her eyes to mine again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"It's alright. I'm Edward Cullen," I said, reaching my hand out.

"I'm Bella Swan." she said as she took my hand. Her hand felt soft in mine. Part of me didn't want to let go.

"Nice to meet you Bella Swan," I said quietly as I regrettably let go.

"Same to you Edward Cullen," she laughed. It was a beautiful sound. I hit myself again. The elevator dinged as she said, "Oh, this is my floor."

"What a coincidence," I noted

"What is?" she asked, confused

"This is my floor too."

"Well," she started, "I guess I'll see you around." I nodded my head while silently adding an, _I hope so._ She walked away and I headed toward my room. As I got there, I noticed no one had come in. Obviously the guy I'd seen earlier wasn't my new roommate. I sat down on the couch my parents had given me and turned on the flat screen TV another present. After about twenty minutes, I heard the door rattle. I gulped. I was finally going to meet my new roommate. The door opened and my mouth hit the floor.

"You," the voice said. I closed my mouth quickly. I regained my composure and nodded.

"Me? Uh, yeah…I guess so," I said. Bella messed with her keys, almost dropping them I chuckled a little. "You were serious when you said we'd see each other." She glanced at me, meeting my gaze with her penetrating brown eyes

"Yeah," she said. "So you're my roommate."

"It would appear so."

"Oh great Jehosephat," I heard her say.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," I let it drop and watched her look around the room. She seemed to be soaking everything in. She dropped her duffel bag and walked into the bedroom that we would be sharing. I walked in after her and sat down on my bed. "So am I your first female roommate?" she asked after a couple of moments.

"To be honest, you're my first roommate ever." I admitted

"How did you get so lucky?"

"I'm not sure. Though I'm sure I won't mind my roommate this year." I saw Bella blush. I held in the chuckle that was stuck in my throat. She continued to look at me and then spoke again.

"Well, _roomie_, tell me something random about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Like anything." I tried my hardest to think of something interesting. I had the greatest desire to impress her though I didn't know why. "Don't have an aneurysm. It's ok if you can't think of anything," she commented. I gave her a look and kept thinking. I finally came up with something sort of worthy.

"I secretly wish I could read minds," I said. She laughed slightly "Don't laugh," I said, feigning offence. "Tell me something random about you."

"I love peanut butter and chocolate. But sadly it's been almost two months since I allowed myself to eat one. I'd do anything for a Reese's," she said almost automatically. I just sat and looked at her "What?" she asked. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I knew I had some candy left. I want just hiding it from Emmett. He'd already mooched enough off of me. I went back to the room, Bella's blush having deepened.

"Like this?" I asked, holding up a Reese's

"I will love you forever if you let me have that," she spouted. I looked at her and chuckled. For some reason, that comment made my heart sputter.

"Is that a promise?" I joked, though part of me hoped she's agree. She sat and must have been contemplating her options.

"Sure, whatever. I promise. Can I _please_ have the peanut butter now?" she finally answered. I threw her the Reese's and grinned. "Mmm, thank you roomie!" she said. I just watched her drool over the candy I'd given her.

"I can tell that we're going to be friends," I said. I grinned and she smiled.

"I think so too," she thought out loud. She looked around the room and then muttered.

"What is it?"

"Ah, nothing. I just forgot about all my stuff in the back of my truck. I need to bring it up here." she said. Bella got up and walked toward the door. I followed her.

"I'll help," I offered.

"You don't have to. You already gave me a Reese's. And for that I'm eternally grateful." I just winked at her and continued to walk.

"Well, I'm going to help you anyway…friend," I said. She stopped in front of me.

"Friend," she said, seeming to try the word out "I can tell this is the beginning of a great friendship," she commented. I was glad. I was excited to get to know this beautiful girl.

**A/N: Alright…here you go. Chapter Two!! I know it's just basically the first chapter one in Edward's point of view, but I wanted you all to know what was going through his head. I hope you liked it. Review please!**

**Much love,**

**Ebony!**


	3. Someone's Ticklish

**A/N: New chapter already! Boy do I spoil you guys…haha…enjoy! Btw...I wanted to congratulate those who won a cyber Reese's! AnnaOtaku, i-podhead, EdwardBella1901, I am Green...congratulations...(hands you all candy)  
**

**Playlist for Chapter 3: Man, I Feel Like A Woman!-Shania Twain, Ready, Set, Go!-Tokio Hotel **

BPOV

Edward and I made a game out of bring my stuff into the room. We would race to see who could get to the room fastest. Of course I lost the game. I fell countless times causing me to fall behind. Edward would chuckle every sort often, but would occasionally stop running and help me up. I would scowl at him and his obvious grace. Once we got all my stuff up to the room we both collapsed onto the huge couch that was already in the room. I let out an overly dramatic sigh and curled up into the corner. Edward's elbow accidentally dug into my side, hitting my ticklish spot just enough to make me squirm. He gave me a look and then purposely poked my side. I fidgeted again. Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"Someone is ticklish," he said through his laughs. I folded my arms across my chest and huffed.

"Oh please, I'm not--" I was cut off by Edward's hands at my sides. He began mercilessly tickling me. I began laughing to the point of tears. "S-st-stop! I c-c-can't handle a-any-anymore. Mercy!! E-Ed-edward!" He tickled me once more before stopping and resigning to the other side of the couch. He almost doubled over in amusement. I tried to pretend to be mad, but his smile was so contagious I ended up smiling along with him.

"That's definitely something I'm glad I know," he said simply. I just rolled my eyes. I marveled at how fast I'd our friendship had formed. I grinned slightly at the thought. Even though I was a fast thing, I was happy to have someone I was comfortable around. I looked over at him and he was still grinning like an idiot. I shook my head and giggled.

"So," I said, letting out a breath, "Are you going to help me unpack?"

"I suppose so," he said.

"Alright. Let's do this thing." I hopped off from the couch _without_ falling or tripping. I headed over to the pile of boxes next to my bed and began rummaging through them, looking for my iPod. I knew I'd need music to be able to get through this horrible and tedious ordeal. Edward just watch in amusement as I got frustrated when I couldn't find it. I huffed and whipped around. "Oh shut up," I scowled. "We'll just use yours."

His face was priceless. It was a mixture of confusion and fear. "My-my what?" I threw my head back and laughed. It took a couple minutes before I could answer him.

"Your iPod. You seem like a smart person. You do own one…right?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered again. "It's over there. You can put it in the speakers if you want."

"I do," I said somewhat confidently. My new found confidence was surprising me, but I sort of liked it. I looked through his songs. I laughed at a few, surprised he had them, but finally decided on one. "I can't believe you have this on here. You do realize this gives me license to make fun of you for the rest of our lives." Shania Twain's voice rang through our room. When the chorus came, I sang along with her. "Man! I feel like a woman!"

Edward buried his head in his hands. I could see a blush creeping up his neck. I just giggled and then quickly changed the song. "How is it," I asked, "that you go from Shania Twain to this?" Tokio Hotel started coming from the speakers and I sang along. Edward lifted his head and looked at me in shock.

"You know Tokio Hotel?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're not bad."

"You're a girl."

"Astute observation Mr. Cullen. Yes, I am indeed a girl."

"I meant--nevermind." I giggled and started to unpack my things. After about and hour and twenty Reese's later (yes…Edward had more and this time we shared them) I was officially moved it. I glanced at the clock. It was already ten o'clock. Thankfully, I didn't really start school that day. I was given a week to move into my dorm room before my classes would actually start. I'd wanted to move in as soon as I could so I could familiarize myself with the campus.

"So, what are your plans for the day Mr. Cullen?"

"Sitting at home actually. What about you Miss Swan?"

"I have none."

"We're pathetic."

"No, you're pathetic. I on the other hand have just moved in and there is no way I'd have time to make plans." Edward sat for a moment and thought about what I had said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You're probably right." He was quite for a little while longer. "What do you say I show you around the city?"

I didn't have to think to know that this offer was the one I'd been waiting for all morning. "Sure. I'd love it." I smiled at him. He just winked.

"Well then, let's go." He grabbed his wallet and keys and held the door open for me. I snatched my purse and we headed out. We made polite small talk all the way down to his car. He opened the passenger side door for me and I slid into his silver Volvo.

"Why thank you kind sir." I heard his musical chuckle as he walked over to his side of the car. I started to dig through my purse. I smacked myself when I found what was in it. My iPod. I looked around his car and connected my iPod and shuffled through the songs, trying to find on appropriate for our car ride.

"I think you just purposely hid that from me," I heard Edward say.

"Oh. Sure, whatever you say."

"Well, I say that you did."

"Mkay."

"So, where would you like to go first?"

"You're the tour guide. I vote you choose," I said with a smile. I looked at him and his crooked grin had returned. I felt my heart skip a beat, but I ignored it. It didn't mean anything.

"I don't know if you want to give me that choice."

"And why not?"

"You never know where you might end up."

"I trust you," I said simply. As soon as those words left my lips, I gasped. I couldn't believe what I'd just said. I'd only known him for 4 hours. And yet, I felt like I'd told him the truth. I did trust him. I smiled slightly at my epiphany. I stole a glance at him. His face was solemn, pensive. When he noticed me looking at him, he smiled. He reached out and touched my hand. I felt a shock, but didn't pay attention to it. We just stared at each other, not saying anything, yet an understanding was shared between us.

"Perhaps we underestimated ourselves. I think this is the beginning of a _best _friendship," he said quietly. I nodded. How true that statement was.

**A/N: Well, how was it? I don't really like this chapter, but I'm still setting the story up, so bear with me. I'm sure a couple more boring chapters will be coming, but I assure you they will be small and rare...Review please :)**


	4. He's right, You're Hot!

**A/N: Sorry about that boring filler chapter. I hope this one is better. Read and review!**

**Playlist for Chapter 4: **

EPOV

"I trust you," Bella said quietly. My eyes widened in shock and I heard her gasp. We'd only known each other for about 4 hours. I was surprised at how fast our friendship has formed, but I knew that she meant what she said. Something told me she trusted me and I trusted her as well. She looked up at me, curiosity filling her eyes. I smiled at her as we sat, just staring at each other, sharing a moment no one would understand. I reached out to touch her hand and felt a spark between us. I wondered if she felt it too.

"Perhaps," I began, "we underestimated ourselves. I think this is the beginning of a _best_ friendship." She just smiled and nodded.

I drove out of the parking lot and out onto the crowded city streets. Bella had given me the responsibility to choose our destinations. I racked my brain, trying to think of the best place to take her. She was new to the city and I didn't want to totally overwhelm her. I looked at the clock. Bella and I had spent almost an hour just talking.

"I'm hungry," she said suddenly. I chuckled at her comment. It reminded me of my brother earlier that morning. I glanced over at her rubbing her flat stomach. "This baby needs food."

"Well, then food it is. What would you like?"

"I don't care. As long as it's edible, I'll love it. But please, no hot dogs. I'm not sure if I could survive with only mustard on it." I looked at her curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't is some unwritten law that ketchup isn't allowed on hot dogs in this city?" I chuckled.

"You put ketchup on your hot dogs?"

"Of course. What idiot doesn't?"

"Well, me." I pretended to look away, offended by her comment. **(A/N: IDK if people in NYC really don't put ketchup on their hot dogs. It was just something random I heard from my grandma who visits NYC at least 5 times a year. I'm sorry id it's false and apologize to any New Yorkers) **

"Oh, I'm sorry," she started. "I didn't mean to--ugh, I'm an idiot." I turned to her, trying to keep a straight face. I almost succeeded until I saw the regret in her brown eyes. I cracked a smile.

"It's ok. No worries." She smacked my arm.

"Did you enjoy making me feel horrible?"

"Nah, I didn't mean to. I swear!" I raised my hands off the steering wheel in defeat. Bella freaked out.

"Edward! Get you hands on the wheel right now!!" My hands clamped down onto the wheel.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'd just prefer not to die today thank you very much." She folded her arms across her chest and pushed out her bottom lip into an adorable pout.

"So tell me," I started, trying to get her to talk to me again, "What else do you put ketchup on?"

"Well, hot dogs, French fries, burgers, oh and macaroni and cheese." I thought I was going to die.

"You put it on what?!"

"French fries?"

"That's not what I was asking about and you know it."

"Fine," she pouted again. "I put it on macaroni and cheese." **(A/N: Quick side note…yes I do put ketchup in macaroni and cheese because it's delicious!!)**

"Wow."

"What? It's pretty scrumptious if you ask me."

"That's disgusting."

"You're disgusting," she retorted. I put one hand over my heart.

"Ouch, that hurt…right here," I said motioning to my chest. Bella giggled and touched my arm.

"You know I'm just kidding. You're not disgusting."

"Oh well, that makes everything better."

"Don't give me attitude. That was a sincere apology."

"And I was sincerely accepting your sincere apology." We both glared at each other, trying to see who could withstand the longest. I cracked first. Bella's hands went up.

"Victory!!" she exclaimed. She did a small dance in her seat. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm proud. Not many people can beat me at stare downs." She threw her head back and laughed. "So, anyway, back to food. How do sandwiches sound? I know a great deli on 5th . We could pick up some sandwiches and head down to Central Park for a picnic. Is that ok?"

"Sounds great!" I drove for a couple more minutes before I drove into my usual spot in front of the deli and went over to open Bella's door.

"Let's go." I motioned for her to proceed to the door, putting my arm behind her, not quite touching her, but close enough to make my heart sputter. I felt the rush of air from walking in door. As soon as the door closed behind me, I heard someone yell me name.

"Eddie!" the voice bellowed. "You were hungry too?" Emmett came bounding over to me. I looked around for Rosalie and found her sitting at a table in the back. She looked up and waved. I nodded my head in response and turned my attention to my brother.

"Hey Emmett. Yes, I am hungry. How long have you been here?"

"Uh, since I left your apartment. I was helping Liz out in the back, you know, baking bread, and then called Rose to come and save me. So it's safe to say I've been here since about 7:00. Insane right?"

"You're ridiculous."

"Why thank you. I know." He smiled smugly and then turned his attention to Bella. She was standing next to me, nervously shifting from one foot to another. "Wow, you're hot. Who are you?" I saw blush creep up her neck as she raised her head to look at Emmett.

"This is Bella Swan, Emmett. She's my roommate." Emmett's eyes got wide.

"How did you manage sharing a room with a chick?"

"Co-Ed dorms Emmett. Can you not read?"

"I made it to college didn't I?"

"Too true. It's truly a mystery though."

"Joke all you want little brother."

"Sounds good to me."

"Shut up. Hey Bella. I'm Emmett, Edward's older, better looking, funnier brother." That seemed to ease the mood. Bella chuckled.

"Hello Emmett. It's nice to meet you." I saw Emmett lean into Bella and whisper something that caused her to blush but also laugh.

"I'll remember that. Thanks for the advice Emmett."

"My pleasure. I always look out for the attractive ones." He winked at her and then looked over his shoulder. Rosalie appeared behind him. She coughed, obviously hoping to be introduced.

"Oh," I started, "Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." Rosalie stuck out a perfectly manicured hand and shook Bella's.

"Emmett's right Bella. You're pretty hot. Watch out girl. Edward, no funny business." I shook my head and Bella just giggled nervously.

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Call me Rose," she said with a smile.

"Alright." Bella grinned and things fell into an easy conversation. Bella and I ordered sandwiches and ended up sitting with Emmett and Rose. We talked about anything and everything. Bella was fitting right it, though Emmett made it his special task to make her blush as often as possible. She fortunately took it well and dished it right back out. Emmett's laugh bellowed throughout the deli, causing everyone to look at us, but we didn't care. It was nice to have Bella around. Though I'd only known her for less than a day, things felt right. Perhaps we were destined to be friends. I liked that thought.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose exclaimed. "Alice is going to _love_ you!!" I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Who's Alice?" Bella wondered.

"She's my sister," I said, with my head still down.

"Hey everyone!" I small voice yelled.

"Speak of the she-devil." **(A/N: Name that movie?? It's an 80s movie but it's brilliant! More cyber Reese's will be handed out if you can name it...)**

"Miss me?"

"Don't we always Alice?" Rose said, as she got up to give her hug. "Alice I'd like you to meet, Bella Swan. She's Edward's roommate." Alice glanced at Bella.

"You're gorgeous!" she exclaimed. Then she threw a look at me. "Stay away Edward." I groaned again as I felt the blood rushing to my face.

"Umm, thank you," Bella said, her voice a little hesitant.

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you."

"She's really fun Alice. She's gonna be a great addition to this group!" Rose said.

"One question Bella. Do you like to shop?" Only Alice would ask that.

"Umm…" Bella started.

"Oh dear. We have a newbie on our hands Rose. No worries. I'll get you out of that phase in no time. Well, let's get started. I'm not hungry anymore. Come on Rose. Say goodbye to Emmett." Alice stood there, with her tiny hands on her tiny hips. Even at 4'11", she looked incredibly intimidating.

"Bye Em. I love you." Rose leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Come on Bella. Let's go." Alice reached for her hand but Bella froze.

"Uh," she started. She glanced at me, clearly nervous.

"Trust me Bella. It'll be fine. I'll see you back home later."

"Oh ok." and with that she let Alice drag her out of the deli for a day full of shopping. I smiled. I was so happy that my family had embraced my new friend. Things may have been going fast, but everything was right. Who knew getting a best friend could be so easy and wonderful?

**A/N: So...was it better than the last chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Hooray for the Cullens and one of the Hales. They're so nice to Bella. I love fast friendships. They're so much fun!! Sorry for those who are waiting for the BxE romance, but it's gonna be a little while before these to hook up. Let them bask in their wonderful and fast friendship...please review...I'll update really soon!**

**Ebony :)**


	5. General Info and A Request

**General Information…**

**Sorry everyone but no this is not a chapter. I just thought I'd give you all basic info cuz I've gotten some PMs asking questions, so I thought I'd just clarify everything for everyone…**

**Info. On the Characters**

**Bella Swan -Human, Age: 21, She's starting her 6****th**** semester of college in NYC, making her a junior…She's studying to be a photographer. She loved Reese's and is very ticklish. She is very attracted to Edward, but doesn't have a romance on her mind…not yet…**

**Edward Cullen - HUMAN!, Age: 21, He's starting his 6****th**** semester of college, he's also a junior. He's studying music…of course…He is also very attracted to Bella, and is starting to have feelings for her, but romance isn't on his mind either…not yet…**

**Emmett Cullen - HUMAN!, Age 22, He's in his 8****th**** semester, making him a senior. He's studying…I'm not sure yet…He's been going out with Rosalie since their sophomore year in high school. Yes it's very serious! He's Edward's "brother"…all the Cullens are adopted.**

**Alice Cullen - HUMAN! Age: 21, She's in her 6****th**** semester, junior. She's studying design along with Rosalie. They plan on designing their own line some day…She is engaged to Jasper Hale…She's Edward's "sister"…She knows that Bella and Edward are meant to be.**

**Rosalie Hale - HUMAN! Age 21, She's in her 6****th**** semester, junior. She's studying design along with Alice. They plan on designing their own line some day…She's been dating Emmett since their sophomore year in high school and is hoping for a ring some time soon. Jasper is her older brother.**

**Jasper Hale - HUMAN! Age 22, Age 22, He's in his 8****th**** semester, making him a senior. He's studying to be a music therapist. He's engaged to Alice Cullen…He's Rosalie's older brother.**

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen - Edward, Emmett, and Alice's adoptive parents. They are both in their mid-thirties. They live in New York, about an hour away from the university. They live in a huge house and always love visitors…**

**Charlie Swan - Bella's dad. He's in his early forties and works as the Fork Police Chief. He came to spend the weekend with Bella in NYC, but went back to Forks while Bella is shopping with Alice and Rose. He won't be seen in the story much anymore…**

**So here you go. Just basic info about the characters. Sorry to those who thought this was a chapter. I promise that I'll have a new chapter up by the end of the day, if not more. If you have any more questions, just PM me...I'll be happy to answer them. I've thought out these characters far too well and could probably answer any quesitons you have...**

**Much love,  
Ebony!**

**P.S. While you're waiting for an update, please read my one-shot _And You Fought So Hard_. It's a really emotional story to me and I'd love to know what you all thought of it. If you have any questions about that story...PM me or review and I'll answer them...**


	6. Shorts, Dresses, Shoes OH MY!

**A/N: Another update…Boy are you guys spoiled…lol…Congrats to black eyed vamp and edwardsgirl3…(hands you a cyber Reese's) The movie I quoted was **_**Some Kind of Wonderful.**_** If you haven't seen it…watch it! It's high-larious! And so cute!! Anyway…on to my story…**

**Playlist for Chapter 5: --none...sorry...  
**

BPOV

I was so happy. My roommate was a great guy and perhaps the best friend I'd ever had, even though I'd only known him for less than a day. I felt so relaxed around him. It made my insides swell when I thought about how his family accepted me. It was as if I'd known them forever. I loved feeling included. I was so glad I'd moved.

I listened to Alice rant about the stores that she was going to take me to and the cute outfits that would "totally work for my adorable figure". I just chuckled.

"So Bella," Alice asked, "how do you like Edward?"

"Umm, well, I've only known him for about a day, but he's a pretty great guy."

"Yes…"

"…And he's very attractive?"

"I knew it! You're going to fall in love with my brother!" she squealed.

"Whoa there Alice. Don't you think you're rushing things a bit?"

"It's not rushing. I'm just simply stating a fact."

"And how do you know?"

"I'm brilliant."

"This is true. She's never been wrong you know," Rosalie added. "She foretold me and Emmett. And we've been together since sophomore year in high school."

My eyes got wide. Was I really going to fall in love with Edward? _No silly. He's just a friend._ I thought to myself.

"Alice, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't see myself falling for your brother. We're going to be best friends, but…well…anymore than that well, I don't know." Alice gave me a knowing smile but let the subject drop, for the time being. I started to ask her about her favorite designers in hopes for distracting her. My efforts worked. She rambled about different designers until we reached the first store. It looked much too expensive for my budget. I started to protest.

"Oh silly Bella. I'll buy your clothes. That's what friends are for."

"But Alice--"

"Don't start. I never take no for an answer, do I Rose?" Rosalie's face turned to one of fear.

"Don't tell her no Bella. It's not a good idea." Alice grinned victoriously and led me into the boutique. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just followed Alice. She started shoveling clothes into my arms. Once my pile reached above my head, she led me towards the dressing room.

Many of the outfits were "duds" according to Alice, though we did find several great pairs of jeans and shorts and some adorable, though form fitting and low cut shirts that would replace my old wardrobe. I was also assured that these outfits would make Edward drool. I just shook my head. I didn't want to try and seduce the guy becoming my best friend…did I?

I stepped out of the dressing room for the hundredth time, wearing a gorgeous dark blue mini dress revealed a little more than I was used to, but Alice and Rosalie loved it. **(Pic. On profile)**

"That's it!" Alice screamed. "We are so going clubbing tonight!" She and Rose squealed like little girls. I just stared at them.

"You can't be serious?!" I asked in awe.

"I _never_ kid about clubbing. Besides that dress is gorgeous on you. It hugs all the right curves! We _have_ to find more outfits…This is going to be so great!" Alice ran around the store like a little girl at a candy shop. When she was satisfied that I had enough clothes, for every day wear and clubbing, she danced over to the register. I didn't even want to look at the receipt. I knew that she's spent way too much money on me. I made her agree to let me buy my own shoes. She agreed, but she said that she had to choose them. I nodded unwillingly. We headed off to find the "perfect" shoes for my outfits.

"Alice, are you trying to kill me? I know we've just met, but I think it might be good to inform you that I can't walk in heels. I'm going to die. Ask your brother. I can barely jog without tripping over my own feet."

"Oh please, once I'm done with you, you'll be a pro. No worries Bella dear."

"She's right you know," Rosalie commented. "She's an absolute genius, though she got a lot of her technique from me." They both laughed and continued to scavenge the store. They came back with the most impossible pair of shoes…for me at least. The heel was 4 ½ inches tall and it was the size of pin…well almost as skinny. They were a pure white.

"These are the shoes. You're so wearing these to the club tonight. They'll look so hot with your dress." They got me some more heels and so cute flats to go with my every day outfits and we finished our shopping. I glanced at the clock. It was already five o'clock. We'd been shopping for 6 hours!

"Rose, call the boys. Tell them to meet us at Black Roses at eight. That only gives us three hours to get ready. Oi, Bella how fast can you shower?"

"I can be in and out in five minutes."

"Oh that's great! Okay, yeah. Tell them eight." Rosalie flipped out her cell phone and called the boys. They obviously agreed.

"Yup. No Edward, we didn't kill your roommate. Chill, she's fine. Stop acting like her father. Goodbye." She closed her phone and laughed. "Gosh Bella. You really must have made an impression on that boy. I'm so glad you two are roommates! I love new friends and you've fit right in." She smiled widely.

"Thanks Rose. I'm glad you guys accepted me so quickly!"

"Why wouldn't we? You're great!"

"Thanks!" I said, blushing slightly.

We arrived at the dorms quicker than I'd expected.

"Ok Bella. We're going to go to Rose's and my room. Get in the shower quickly and then be ready for your makeover." I groaned, but did as I was told. I was in and out of the shower in five minutes. Thankfully I'd gotten a wax the previous day so my legs were still impeccably smooth and I didn't have to shave.

Before I could even breathe, Alice had me in my dress and had started on my hair. "Rose will do your make up while I do your hair. Just sit back and relax."

We chatted the whole time and before I knew it, I was done. My make up was stunning. I didn't think I'd ever seen my eyelashes look so good. I had smoky eyes that accented my brown eyes and my lips looked full and plump. My hair was cascading in loose curls down my back. I didn't look half bad.

"Wow guys, I look pretty good."

"Are you serious? You look better than good. You're stunning. Bella, you're sexy and you know it!" Both girls squealed and then left to get themselves ready. Within the next hour, Alice and Rosalie emerged looking stunning. Rose had a black mini dress with a draping neck line, but remained cover while still tempting and Alice had a yellow mini dress that tied around her neck. Needless to say, they looked perfect. **(Pics. On profile)**

"You guys look incredible!"

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"Let's go!" yelled Alice and we were out the door and in her Porsche before I could protest. "Here we come Black Roses. Look out…"

**A/N: So did you like it? The next chapter will be the club. If any of you guys have suggestions of songs to be playing…please share them! I'd love the ideas. And if anyone has any suggestions as to what should happen at the club…let me know…perhaps a guy meets Bella…distracting her from Edward for a while…idk…let me know what you think. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Ebony **


	7. Black Roses Part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry that I didn't get to update yesterday…but then again, I've been spoiling you guys so maybe I should teach you all some patience ;) Juss kidding!! Thanks to all of those who recommended songs! I got some really good songs and if I don't use your song in this chapter, I'll most likely use it in later chapters. So…enjoy…P.S. Listen to the songs while you're reading…it just makes it more fun : )**

**Playlist for Chapter 6: Lovestoned-Justin Timberlake, Shake It-Metro Station, Tell Me What To Do-Metro Station, Please Don't Stop the Music-Rihanna, Control-Metro Station, **

BPOV

Alice drove at a ridiculous speed. I was clinging to as much of the back seat as I could. "Alice, can't you slow down?!" I yelled in desperation.

"Silly Bella. I'm only going 85."

"What!?"

"I'm only joking. I'm only going 70. Gosh, I'm not that much of a law breaker."

"Alice you realize that this is a 40 mph zone…right?"

"What is your point dear Bella?"

"That's 30 miles over!!"

"And…?"

"Bella," Rose started, "You better get used to this. _All_ the Cullens drive like this. They've even got me and Jasper driving like this…well…not quite as much, but we're getting there."

I thought I was going to faint. And then something registered. "Who's Jasper?"

Alice's face lit up and she let out a girlish giggle. Rose just smirked. "He's my brother…" she trailed off.

"And…MY FIANCÉE!" Alice squealed. She reached her hand back to show me her ring. I couldn't believe I'd missed it. The diamond was huge! They both laughed and Rose reached over to the radio.

**Come on, don't feel this way**

**You're only gonna solve this for one day**

**You wanna get high**

**And then complain**

**Girl, I only think of you always and forever**

**And forever**

"This song!" Rose said. "Oh my gosh! I remember memorizing these words. Trace makes me laugh. Though I gotta say I like Mason's voice better." I listened to the song a little bit more. I recognized it as "Tell Me What To Do" by Metro Station. Rose started dancing in her seat. I just giggled.

We sat and talked until we got to the club. A big black sign with red lights shone above us. BLACK ROSES. I gulped. I'd never been to a club and had no idea what to do. I just followed the other two girls. There was quite a long line, but Rose went straight up to the front. She began flirting with the bouncer, a large guy with no hair. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. He obviously liked what she'd said. She waved us over and we went straight in. I glanced at Rose who acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I shook my head and followed. They went up a flight if stairs and toward a booth in the farthest corner of the club. There were three men already sitting there. I recognized two of them as Edward and Emmett and the third one, with his blonde hair, I assumed was Jasper. My assumption was correct. I watched Alice dance over into his arms and then give him a sweet kiss. Rosalie walked calmly over to Emmett before showering him with kisses. Edward and I saw each other and gave each other a quick hug.

"You looked beautiful," he said quietly. I blushed. Something about his voice made my heart race, but I tried to ignore it. Edward was my friend. I wasn't going to mess that up.

"You look pretty good yourself."

"Why thank you. Would you like to sit down?" He motioned to the booth. I nodded and slid in, hoping my dress would stay in place. Soon after, everyone joined us. They all started ordering their drinks, but I'd already decided that I'd abstain for the night, just in case. I glanced over at Jasper. He looked as though he'd chosen the same thing. He saw me looking at him. He turned to Alice and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh," she said. "Jasper this is Bella, Edward's girlfr--roommate. She moved in today, but it feels like I've known her for years. You'll like her." Alice flashed a perfect smile in my direction. I blushed even deeper. I thought about her "slip up" and wondered how Edward had reacted. I glanced at him quickly and noticed he was also a new shade of red. I looked down before he could see me. Suddenly, I realized that no one was talking anymore. I looked up again to see everyone's eyes on Edward and me. I shifted my eyes to Edward who was now looking from me to everyone else.

"Can I help you?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Everyone shook their heads and left the table. I saw them walk down to the dance floor. "I'm sorry about that."

"No worries. It's okay. I just wonder what they were staring at."

"I'm not really sure."

"Well, should we go to the dance floor?"

"You want to?"

"Sure, though you may have to save me," I said, pointing to my shoes. "These things are gonna be the death of me."

"Well, they look good."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Trust me. They do," he said with a smile.

"Alright, but promise me you'll catch me if I fall."

"Always," was his solemn promise.

We headed for the dance floor. A song had just ended by the time we got there. "Lovestoned" by Justin Timberlake came on, pulsing loudly throughout the club. I continued walking, but then bumped into someone. I almost fell over, but two strong arms flew out to catch me. Edward was keeping his promise. I looked up. "Thank you Ed--You're not Edward."

"No, I can't say I know who Edward is." The stranger was quite attractive. His dark hair fell into his eyes, which were a deep blue. His smile was very cute, though not as much as Edward's. "I'm Julian. Julian Lynne." **(A/N: Anyone who can tell me who that is will get a whole package of cyber Reese's and my love forever…maybe…!) **

"I'm Bella."

"Just Bella?"

"For now," I said, teasing him a bit.

"Alright, Just Bella, will you dance with me?"

"I'd like that but--"

"Edward?"

"Well, I did come down to the dance floor with him…"

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Julian looked clearly disappointed.

"No actually. He's my roommate. And we're strictly _friends_." I made sure I accented the friends. Julian smiled again. I was truly attracted to him, but something felt a little wrong. I wasn't sure what, but I decided to let that feeling pass. I was here to have fun, and me and Edward were just friends, right? Surely he wouldn't mind. "I'll be back in a second."

I walked away, looking for Edward. Unfortunately, I tripped again. Arms found me again. This time I looked up into the stunning green eyes that had rendered me speechless early that morning.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Hey yourself. So you ready to dance?"

"Actually, I was coming to tell you that you didn't need to worry about me. Go and find a cute girl. I'll see you back at the table. Or even better, save a dance for me?"

His face fell, but he quickly masked it with his crooked grin, but it didn't look quite right. "Sure. I'll save you a dance."

"Now go find that cute girl," I teased. As I walked away I could have sworn I heard him whisper,

"But I already have." I shook my head, knowing I just imagined it and found my way back to Julian.

"Hi," he said enthusiastically.

"Hey there."

"You ready to dance now?"

"No, but I will anyway." He looked confused, but was glad I'd dance. We talked a little throughout the song. I found out that he was going to the same university I was and that he was also majoring in photography. I couldn't believe the coincidence. _Perhaps…_I thought to myself. I let my mind wander…

EPOV

I watched Bella walk away and to the guy who's obviously caught her attention. I felt a tug at my heart but didn't know why. I'd just met Bella and she was becoming my best friend. Best friends didn't fall for each other. Sure she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but that didn't mean I would fall in love with her, did it? I watched her until she disappeared into the sea of people. I looked around, searching for someone to dance with. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey there sexy, wanna dance?" a sickeningly sweet voice asked. I turned and saw a tall blonde girl who was wearing too much make up, too much perfume, and not enough clothes.

"Sure," I coughed out, trying my hardest not to inhale her scent.

"I'm Tanya," she said.

"I'm…" I didn't want to give her my real name so I racked my brain for one that would work. "I'm Jason."

"Ooh," she giggled, "That's hot." I couldn't help but notice the resemblance she had to Paris Hilton when she said that. I wretched in my mouth. I had to excuse myself before I threw up on her, though at least she'd be covered by something. I ran to the bathroom as "Shake It" came on. I glanced around and saw Bella dancing with a dark haired man who was standing far too close to her, though she didn't seem too bothered by it. Maybe she really liked him. I would support my best friend through anyone. I ran off to the bathroom before I could see any more.

I splashed some water on my face and shook my head. I stayed until a new song came on and I ventured out. The new song sounded like it was being sung by the same band as the previous one. It took a couple more seconds when I realized that it was "Control" by Metro Station. I saw Alice and Emmett with their…significant others dancing quite…interestingly. I looked around for Bella and saw her still with the dark haired stranger. I sighed and went looking for a dance partner again. I didn't find one. Songs came and went and I continued to stay alone. I went back up to the booth to wait for everyone to be done. Rihanna's "Don't Stop The Music" came on and all I could think was _Please stop the music!_ Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen. But finally, a slow song came on. Jon McLaughlin's voice came floating through the club. I ran down the stairs remembering I'd promised Bella a dance. I even saw her looking for me. As I reached the dance floor, I walked up behind her and poked her sides, causing her to trip.

I caught her and she looked up. Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw me. "Edward! I've been looking for you! You promised me a dance," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, may I have this dance?"

"Yes of course," she said with a smile. I pulled her close and began to sing in her ear.

**You're in my arms**

**And all the world is calm**

**The music playing on for only two**

**So close together**

**And when I'm with you**

**So close to feeling alive**

**A life goes by Romantic dreams must die**

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**

**And now forever I know**

**All that I wanted to hold you**

**So close**

She gasped. "I didn't know you could sing!" she said.

"I don't really."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"I try not to."

"You should. You might fall in love with your voice too." She gasped again, after realizing what she'd just said. She blushed but then continued, "Just because you're my new best friend doesn't mean I can't like your voice," she said, defending herself.

"You don't have defend yourself. I like your voice too."

"Okay. Thanks. This friendship is going to be great!" she squealed. The song slowly ended and I pulled Bella in for a hug. "Why thank you kind sir!"

"You're very welcome milady."

"You ready to go sit down now?"

"Yeah, just let me go say goodbye to someone." I watched her walked toward the dark haired stranger again. She whispered something in his ear and then gave him a hug as well as a quick kiss on the cheek. She laughed at something and then walked back toward me. I felt some new emotion, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. Was it jealousy? _Nah, _I told myself. _You're not falling for Bella. You're glad she's found a guy. _Or was I?

**A/N: Ooh, semi-cliffy cuz I'm not done with the club scene. I just need to take a break to go and get ready for the day. Besides, I've been writing since I woke up so I deserve a break. Lol. I hope you all liked it. Please review! I'll try and get a new chapter up sometime today! **

**Much love,**

**Ebony!**


	8. Black Roses Part 2

**A/N: Hooray! You all liked my last chapter. I'm very glad. Congrats to all the people who get Reese's…EdwardBella1901, hellinkeller15, MrsSamanthaCullen, and vikkitori22. Mr. Julian Lynne is indeed from my other story **_**The Prodigal Son**_**! I'm so touched that you all remember that! And to all those who are concerned…he WILL NOT be as horrible in this story. I just didn't feel like coming up with a new person and since y'all know about Julian already…here he is again. (BTW…he also makes a cameo in **_**3 Little Words**_** as the teacher…) So anyway…continuing on with the club…(can you guys believe all this has happened in one day? Remember that Bella's only been with the Cullens for less than 24 hours…gasp)**

**Playlist for Chapter 7: So Close-Jon McLaughlin (If you haven't heard this song…shame on you! Go listen to it!)**

BPOV

Julian was a very nice person to be around. He was very polite and very nice to look at, but something felt…different, but not exactly in a good way. I really did like him, but something inside me was yearning for something different. As a slow song began to play, I looked up at him and politely excused myself. Edward had promised me a dance, and I was about to take him up on that promise. I looked everywhere for him, but couldn't see him. Suddenly, I felt someone come up behind me and poke my sides. I flipped out and almost fell. Thankfully, two strong arms reached out to catch me. I looked up and saw a familiar flash of green.

"Edward! I've been looking for you! You promised me a dance," I said, hoping I didn't sound pushy.

"Well, may I have this dance?"

"Yes of course." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. With any other person it might have been awkward, but I didn't mind. His mouth rested near my ear as hear began to sing along with Jon McLaughlin. I was shocked. Edward's voice was incredible. It made Jon's sound scratchy and rough, and I loved Jon's music.

"I didn't know you could sing!" I whispered excitedly

"I don't really," he said nonchalantly.

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"I try not to."

"You should. You might fall in love with your voice too." _Crap!_ I thought. _I _definitely _should not have said that. _I bit the left side of my lip, something I'd always done when I got nervous or embarrassed. I blushed but then continued, trying to save the moment. "Just because you're my new best friend doesn't mean I can't like your voice,"

"You don't have defend yourself. I like your voice too." he commented simply.

"Okay. Thanks. This friendship is going to be great!" I was happy to hear I hadn't botched things up on the first day of my new friendship.

We continued to dance. After the song ended, Edward pulled me even closer into a hug. "Why thank you kind sir!"

"You're very welcome milady." he chuckled. "You ready to go sit down now?"

"Yeah, just let me go say goodbye to someone." I shuffled across the dance floor. I looked for Julian. I found him standing over by the corner. "Hey you." I lightly hit his shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey."

"I wanted to thank you for tonight. It was fun."

"It sounds like you're dropping me off at home after a date."

"Who said this wasn't a date?" I whispered in his ear. I knew it hadn't been, at least I didn't consider it to be a date. I just liked teasing him.

"Oh really?"

"No. I just wanted to see how you'd react." I giggled lowly.

"Well maybe we can have a real date."

"Perhaps." I leaned in to give him a hug and then, impulsively, I kissed his cheek. I instantly regretted my decision.

"I think I like perhaps." I laughed, though I knew it sounded false. "241-5019. Gimme a call sometime."

"Perhaps," I said once more before walking back over to Edward.

Edward's face looked different. His brows were furrowed and his lips were in a tight line. I hoped he hadn't seen me talking to Julian. _What are you thinking? It's not like he'll care. You've only known him for less than a day. The feelings you both have are strictly friendly._ I silently reprimanded myself. I didn't have feelings for Edward and he didn't have them for me. We were friends. That was it. And that was how it was going to stay. It had only been one day. I wanted to slap myself for thinking anything could happen after one day.

"Earth to Mr. Cullen?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. He blinked a couple of times, but he didn't change his expression. "Edward?" I asked, concerned a little. I leaned in a kissed his cheek. This time, I didn't feel regret, just happiness. I liked the feeling of Edward's cheek.

That seemed to wake him up. His brows were still furrowed, but his lips moved into a slight grin. "Yeah. Sorry. You ready to get some food?"

"Yup. This baby needs more," I said, patting my hungry stomach. Edward laughed as he led me back to the stairs. I only tripped once but like he promised, Edward was there to catch me. We walked up to the table laughing. We saw that no one had come back up so we slid into the booths by ourselves.

Edward and I ordered some food to share and then sat and talked. We talked about everything, anything, and nothing. The conversation came smoothly, like we had everything in common. We never ran out of things to talk about. We even talked about cheese. **(A/N: Did anyone catch that??) **I was laughing loudly at something he'd said when the rest of our party came up to the table.

"You guys having fun?" an over enthusiastic Alice wondered.

"As a matter of fact, we are."

"Yup. And Bella met someone." I looked up at him and wished he hadn't brought it up. Julian sure was nice, but other than a few dates, I didn't see anything happening. Alice looked downcast for only a moment before putting on a happy face.

"Really? Tell me all about him. What's he look like? Is he nice? Most importantly, does he smell good?" **(A/N: That is the most important question me and my friends ask when we meet a new guy. If he doesn't smell good…he's out…)** Alice tried to look as interested as possible, but something told me she really didn't care about Julian.

"Oh, well," I started, "His name is Julian--"

"Dibs on calling him Julie!" yelled Emmett. Alice and Rosalie laughed, Jasper and Edward just rolled their eyes, and Emmett sat grinning.

"No Emmett," I said. "No one's calling him Julie…at least not to his face."

"As long as I get to call him Julie sometime, I'm fine."

"So anyway. Bella, please keep going."

"Oh well he has dark hair and dark blue eyes. He has a cute smile. Umm, he's taller than me, but not as tall as any of you boys," I said motioning to the boys at our table. "And as for smelling good, he doesn't smell bad, but he doesn't have any special smell about him." Rose and Alice cringed.

"I don't know Bella," Rose said. "If he doesn't smell good…." she trailed off, leaving me wondering.

"I'm sure he's a great guy. So, are you guys going to go out sometime soon?" Alice asked.

"Oh well, I'm not sure. I mean he gave me his number, but I don't know if I'm going to--"

"Bella!" someone yelled. I saw a flash of dark hair coming toward me. Julian appeared in front of us.

"Is this Julie?" Emmett whispered, loud enough for Julian to hear. Julian scowled but then looked at me.

"I know I gave you my number, but well, I didn't want to wait to ask you, will you go out with me on Saturday?" he asked. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Part of me wanted to say yes, but a much larger part wanted to turn him down and curl up next to Edward.

"Uh, sure," I said. I mean, it couldn't hurt anything could it? "What time?"

"I was thinking 7:00. Does that work?"

"Yeah. That should work fine." I wrote my cell phone number on a napkin and handed it to him. "Call me later this week and we'll talk more." Julian grinned widely and then leaned in to kiss my cheek. I cringed a little as his lips touched my cheek and I knew I'd be blushing.

"Bye Bella," he said as he walked back down the stairs. I just sat, looking down at my lap and saying nothing. The whole table was quiet. Alice was the first to break the silence.

"He's very attractive Bella."

"Yeah, he's quite a cutie," Rose added.

"I suppose," I said unexcited. I regretted agreeing to the date. I felt horrible, but wasn't quite sure why. I glanced at Edward who had a pained expression. I didn't know why and I didn't want to.

Conversations came and went as we all ate and everyone but Jasper and me drank. I could tell that Edward was getting a little buzzed, but didn't comment. The night ended awkwardly. Alice and Rose were the ones who broke up the party.

"Well, let's call it night all. It was…fun."

"Bella," Alice called. "Why don't you drive with Edward? I think he might need a driver. He looks tired and a little out of it." She mimed drinking and then walked away. "Come on Rose. Emmett, Jasper, you two are also coming with us." The four of them walked away and left me and Edward.

"Hey you," I whispered. "You ready to go home?" Edward nodded and we walked out of the building. I fished for his keys from his pocket, feeling a little awkward, but I found them in record time. "Alright, in to the car." Edward didn't fight like I thought he would. He just slipped into the passenger's seat and waited. I climbed in and started the car. Edward mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said you're beautiful." I blushed,

"Thank you, but I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"You're delusional." Edward chuckled.

"Perhaps, but not about how beautiful you are. Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"Being my best friend."

"I'm sure lots of people would like to be your best friend."

"Nah, they all just use me. I've learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. I'm just glad I've found you."

"Me too," I said simply.

"Can you believe it's only been one day?"

"No. It feels like year."

"It's strange you know."

"What's strange?"

"Well," he started, "I just met you today, and yet I feel like I can trust you with anything. I feel so comfortable around you and nothing feels forced or false. It's like we were meant to be friends. I've needed someone like you in my life. And I don't care that we've only known each other for a day. Heck, it would matter if I'd grown up with you. I still feel a strong connection to you. You're becoming the most special person to me. I care about you."

I was speechless. I had not idea what to say. I didn't want to say silent and make him think he said too much but I didn't want to ruin the tender and special moment we were sharing. So I spoke simply.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way. I care about you too."

**A/N: Haha…the end of the chapter. Do you hate me for stopping it there? Well…I hope you liked this chapter. I really liked it! My favorite part was the conversation between Bella and Edward. And to those who are wondering, no Edward is not drunk. He's just really tired and a little upset. Again, I really hope you guys liked it. The next chapter is most likely going to be Bella's date with Julian. Argh…So REVIEW please and I'll update soon! P.S. I'm going babysitting soon, and idk when I'll be back so my update might not be until tomorrow or late tonight…I'll try to do it as soon as I can! Again please please REVIEW!!**

**Much love,**

**Ebony**


	9. Hiatus

**Hello everyone. **

**If you are reading this right now, you either haven't got _Breaking Dawn,_ don't plan on getting _Breaking Dawn_, (which is total insanity...what's wrong with you?), OR have been lucky enough to have already finished _Breaking Dawn_. (In which case...don't you dare spoil anything for me or I'll have to hurt you.) **

**Anyway...I'm putting ALL my stories on temporary hiatus so that I can read said book. Cuz I love you all, but that book is much more important that my stories and I'm sure most if not all of you will agree. I will update once I'm done reading it which depending on how intrigued I am...might only take 6 hours. (That's how long it took me to read _Eclipse_. Pathetic i know, but what can i say...) So anyway...I'll update my stories later...**

Much love,

Ebony

"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me."


	10. Julie's Coming!

**A/N: Hey everyone. I got **_**Breaking Dawn**_** the day it came out and finished it in 10 hours…though I took quite a few breaks. I didn't update for a while just cuz I've been getting stuff ready for school and other personal stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not very long and it's not the best, but it's still pretty good. REVIEW!**

**Playlist for Chapter 8: --**

BPOV

I could hardly believe that the weekend had already come. I'd moved into my new dorm 4 days ago. And in those four days, I'd gotten to know Edward even more. Though I still didn't know everything about him, I knew enough to consider him a great friend. We spent most of our time together, usually just hanging out in our dorm. We watched tons of movies on the flat screen TV his parents had given him and compared music choices. I laughed more in those four days than I had in a long time. I had a wonderful feeling around Edward and I loved it. Something about him just felt right.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Alice screeched my name. My head snapped in the direction of her voice. I was alone in the dorm for the day. Edward and the guys had gone out to the gym. Emmett of course stayed back with Rosalie.

"What?" I yelled back.

"You do realize that you only have 5 hours until your date with Julian, don't you?" I glanced at the clock, noting the time.

"Yes Alice. I realize that. What's wrong?"

"You're still sitting here."

"And your point is?"

"You're not getting ready."

"I still have five hours."

"My darling friend, even the most talented girls take five hours to get ready. And since you're just learning, well, this may call for reinforcements. ROSE!" she screamed out in the hall. Rosalie came dancing in.

"You shrieked?"

"Why yes my dear. Bella's date is in five hours." Rosalie looked at me and then gasped.

"Bella dear, why aren't you getting ready?"

"Because I have five hours," I stated simply.

"You're insane. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to my closet. "What were you planning on wearing?" I simply shrugged. "Are you kidding?! ALICE! This is more serious than we thought. She doesn't even have an outfit picked out!"

"You what?!" Alice screamed. "Thank heavens we went shopping on Wednesday. At least we know you have so cute stuff. Now all I have to choose." Alice ran to my closet and began swiftly sifting through my clothes. "This is cute," she said as she threw out a black and white Athena tunic. It was definitely cute. "Oh and these will do." A pair of dark washed skinny jeans came flying at my head. I ducked as Rosalie caught them. Alice decided to pair the outfit with a pair of black pointed heels. They looked as dangerous as the shoes I'd worn to the club. I knew I was going to die.

"Alice, this outfit is great," Rose complimented.

"I know," Alice said confidently.

I just stared at the clothes before me. They weren't too different from what I used to wear. Sure the shirt showed more skin than I liked, but I couldn't spend my whole life in shirts with sleeves. Alice wouldn't let me. The only thing I really had to get used to was the issue of my shoes.

"Go get dressed Bella," Alice ordered. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I changed pretty quickly and came out wondering what to do next.

"Ooh Bella, you look hot," Rose said. I didn't think too much of it anymore since it was something I heard anytime I was with Rosalie and Alice.

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes.

"No joke Bella. I know we tell you all the time, but tonight you look, wow! And we haven't even done hair and make up."

I cringed at the thought. Alice and Rosalie began to charge me. After about three hours, my hair was perfectly straight, flowing down my back and my make up looked pretty good.

I glanced in the mirror. I looked…pretty. But that was as far as I ventured. I didn't see what Alice and Rose saw. I didn't see how they could call me hot when they knew full well what they themselves looked like. Alice was completely gorgeous. Everything about her was beautiful. Rosalie was the epitome of beauty. I'd never seen anyone who matched her looks. Both of them assured me that I was just as good, if not better than them, but I doubted them. All I had to do was look in the mirror to know they were only being nice.

We heard the door rattling. That must mean the boys were back.

"Edward!" I yelled. I got too excited and tripped because of my heels. Alice and Rose stifled their laughs. I shot them a dirty look and got up. I raced to the door and opened it. Edward stood there with Emmett and Jasper. "Hey you!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him for a hug. Thankfully, he'd taken a shower back at gym so I didn't get in trouble from Alice for ruining my outfit with sweat.

"Hey!" he said back, just as enthusiastically. I saw the others exchange knowing glances but I didn't care. Couldn't friends exchange a hug without all the speculation? Edward and I embraced for a little while longer before we broke apart. Everyone filed in and sat down.

"So how was the gym?"

"It was good. Wow Bella, you look beautiful!"

I blushed. "Thanks." Edward constantly reminded me how beautiful I was, but I never got used to it. I blushed every time. Suddenly, realization came across his face and he frowned.

"You're date is tonight, isn't it?"

My face fell too. "Yeah," I said lamely.

"Julie's coming here?!" Emmett asked. "Dibs on answering the door!" He shot up from his seat and started bouncing in front of the door. It looked like he really needed to use the bathroom. We all laughed at him.

"Emmett," I called, "Please try not to call him Julie. It didn't look like he appreciated the nickname." Emmett looked downcast, but only for a moment.

"What's he gonna do to me?"

"I doubt he could do anything…other than try and glare at you until you die." Emmett's laugh bellowed throughout the room.

"Like anyone could do that."

"Wanna bet Em?" Rose asked sweetly.

"I'd never bet against you babe," he said. Rosalie settled back down on the couch.

About twenty minutes passed. Emmett looked even antsier than I was. I would steal a glance at Edward every so often. He held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. He didn't look happy. Suddenly, a loud knock was heard at the door. Emmett bounced up and down.

"Julie's here!" he whispered. I giggled under my breath as I stood up and smoothed my shirt. Alice got up too and leaned in to give me a hug.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Perhaps."

"Knock him dead girlie." Emmett opened the door. Standing there was a very surprised Julian holding a bouquet of daisies, my _least_ favorite flowers. I shrugged that off. I walked slowly to him.

When I was finally in his eye line, he relaxed a bit.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hey yourself."

"You looked great." I heard Edward scoff behind me. I tried to suppress the laugh that was building up inside of me.

"You too."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, these are for you," he said, offering me the flowers. I laid them on the counter. "And let's go."

"Hold on now Julie," Emmett said. He was beaming. "I think I need to set some rules for this date. I mean, Bella's basically my sister." Julian looked worried and I tried to stop laughing. "Now, there will b e no--"

"Emmett, I'll keep him in line. I promise," I interjected. "It's ok." I leaned in to give him a hug. "Call me after the first hour. I'll let you know how it's going. I might even have you come pick me up," I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and then stood back.

"Okay. Have fun kids." Julian still looked concerned as he led me to the elevator. I laughed. I wondered how the night was going to go. I had no idea what I was going to experience. It would be a night I would never forget…but not in a good way.

**A/N: Here you go. I know I said I'd do the whole date, but I just don't have the time right now or the ideas. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to have happen. I have a fairly good outline, but we'll see. Just to let you all know, I start school tomorrow. groans My updates are going to start to get really scarce…maybe only once a month. Please bear with me…REVIEW!!**


	11. Meet Gavin

**A/N: Alright guys. I have officially survived my first week as a high school student. Jeepers it was tiring. I'm really going to try and update if I ever have free time, but since I'm taking all AP classes…there won't be much free time in my life. According to my accelerated algebra II teacher, being in all advanced classes basically eats up your life. He warned us the first day of school that we won't have a life outside of school. Scary thought right? So yeah…life is pretty hectic right now so thanks so much to all of those readers who are going to stick with me! I really appreciate it! So enough of my boring life…on to Bella's date!!**

**Playlist for Chapter 9: U + Ur Hand-P!nk (Gavin's song…you'll understand in a little bit…)**

BPOV

Julian and I walked in an uncomfortable silence all the way down to the parking lot. I started toward the only unfamiliar car when I heard Julian's voice coming from somewhere in front of me.

"Over here Bella," he called. I followed the sound and found myself staring at a motorcycle.

You can't be serious? I thought to myself. Is he trying to kill me? I groaned internally as I continued to stare at Julian's mode of transportation.

"What do you think?" he asked. I glanced up and him and saw him smiling brightly. I saw childlike excitement in his eyes as he stole glances at his bike.

"It's…great," I lied through my teeth. I tried to smile though I'm sure it turned out to look more like a grimace. Fortunately, Julian didn't notice my discomfort. He handed me a helmet and then turned to put his own on. Alice would scream if she new I was putting a helmet on the hair she and Rose had spent almost an hour on doing. I hesitantly put it on and waiting for Julian to tell me what to do next. He swung his leg over the bike and situated himself.

"Get on," he said. I tried my best to swing my leg over like he did, but I didn't succeed. Curse the heels. I started to fall over. Before I could hit the ground, Julian gripped my arms. "Careful babe. Don't want you to get hurt now do we?" His voice was slightly muffled by his helmet and I couldn't see his expression. I rolled my eyes and tried again. This time, I was able to climb on he back of the bike. "Wrap your arms around me and hold on. Let's go!"

I did as I was told and before I knew it, we were speeding out of the parking lot. I couldn't see anything around me. Everything was a blur. I had absolutely no idea where we were, but then again, I'd only been in New York for just over a week.

Julian parked his bike and started to take his helmet off. I let go of him as quickly as I could and got off the bike. The ride had been absolutely torturous. The closeness to Julian was quite uncomfortable. I tried to shrug it off as I took off my own helmet. I tried to smooth my hair to the best of my ability. Fortunately, the helmet hadn't messed it up as much as I was anticipating. I looked around trying to figure out where we were, but had no luck. I then realized that my back was to a large sign. I turned around and looked up. _Moonlight_ it said. I saw a large line of people lined up outside and guessed it was a club. I groaned. I was going to get tired of clubbing so quickly.

"Are you ready?" Julian wondered.

I plastered a smile on my face. "Yeah. Of course." He slipped his arms around my waist and led me to the line. It only took about twenty minutes to get in. Thankfully, there were no stairs to get to the eating area so I didn't have to risk falling. We sat down at a table and waited for someone to come and take our order. Julian and I small talked. It was sort of comfortable, but nothing like talking to my Edward. Wait…I mean Edward. He wasn't mine. I tried to concentrate on the stupid story that Julian was telling me, but my mind wandered to what Edward was doing.

"Isn't that funny?" Julian asked through his laughter. I had absolutely no idea what he had just said so I just giggled and nodded.

"High-larious," I said, hoping the sarcasm in my voice wasn't as prominent as I thought it was.

"Yeah I know!" His laughter rang through out the area. I rolled my eyes. Our food was served soon after and I spent my time toying with it. I tried to keep my mouth full at all times to avoid talking to Julian. Thankfully, he was just as interested in his own food. He didn't acknowledge me once for which I was thankful.

We sat in silence for about twenty minutes. Julian finished off his plate about ten minutes before me. He sort of just stared at me as I attempted to finish my food. I finally decided that I couldn't and pushed the plate away from me. "I'm done," I announced.

"You ready to dance?" Julian asked. I shook my head.

"I need to use the restroom. I'll be back in five minutes." He nodded and sat back in his chair. I scooted my chair out and rushed as fast as I could to the bathroom. As soon as I was there, I whipped out my phone and called Emmett.

"Hey hey! Is Julie behaving?" he asked.

"Eh, he's fine. But call me in about half an hour. I need to see if this date will get any better. If not, COME GET ME!" I heard Emmett's laugh. It was so loud I had to take the phone away from my ear.

"Will do! And I'll bring Jasper and Edward with me."

"That's not really necessary."

"Yeah I know but it'll be fun."

"You're ridiculous Emmett."

"But you know you love me."

"Too true," I laughed.

"Okay well tell Julie I say hi. And I'll call you in about half an hour."

"Thanks Em. Love you."

"Yeah I know. Love you too Bells."

I grinned. Emmett had become a big brother to me in such a short time, but it was hard not to love the big oaf. I even acquired a nickname that I loved. I walked out of the bathroom grinning.

I walked slowly back to my table. Julian was still there waiting. He looked bored, but I truly didn't care. Part of me wanted this date to get better, but another part of me wanted it to go horribly so Emmett could come and save me and I could spend more time with Edward. Julian's face brightened when he saw me coming.

"Wanna hit the dance floor?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure." I let him take my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We began dancing in the sea of people so naturally we were pressed close together. I tried not to look awkward and I suppose I succeeded. Julian beamed as he continued to dance. We stayed close for another eight or nine songs. Then I felt a vibration in my back pocket. I excused myself from the dance floor and ran to the bathroom.

"EMMETT!" I yelled into the phone.

"Who's Emmett?" a voice asked.

"Who's this?" I asked warily. The voice seemed a little familiar, but I wasn't sure.

"Gavin."

CRAP!

"Gavin? Like Gavin Kinsley?"

"The one and only," the voice answered. "This is Bella right?"

"I--y-yeah. It is."

"Gosh it's nice to hear your voice."

"What do you want Vin?" I hissed.

"Guess where I am?"

"Still in Forks?"

"Not a chance doll. I'm in New York."

"You're WHAT!?"

"I'm in New York," he repeated. I felt like I was going to faint. Gavin, Julian, AND Edward? Why did the world hate me? I heard my phone beep and looked at it. Emmett was finally calling.

"Listen Vin, I gotta go. I've gotten an important call to take."

"Emmett?"

"Goodbye Gavin." I accepted Emmett's call immediately. "EMMETT!"

"Not exactly," the voice on the other end said. However, this voice I knew.

"Edward!! I'm so happy to hear your voice. Will you PLEASE come and get me?" I nearly begged.

"It was that bad, huh?"

"I don't even want to talk about it right now."

"We're on our way Bella. See you soon babe." The phone clicked. I smiled slightly. Edward had started calling me 'babe' ever since the second day I'd moved in. It was a friendly thing, but I loved it. Edward and I had a strange relationship, but it was the best friendship I could ask for.

I walked out of the bathroom and tried to find Julian. I hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed when I bowed out of our date earlier than he was expecting. I found him on the dance floor dancing way too close to some blonde girl. I decided I wouldn't even try to say goodbye. He was too wrapped up in his new partner; I doubt he'd care if I left. I decided to text him goodbye and wish him luck with the girl. I walked toward the entrance of the club and was about to walk out when I felt something grip my arm.

"Hey doll." I froze. What the--

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here with some friends. It's my first night out on the town. They wanted me to have a good time. They said that this was one of the best clubs in the area. I never expected to see you here."

"Well, if you don't mind I really have to be going."

"Where?"

"Somewhere. Gosh Vin, what's with the questions?"

"I can't help it that I want to know what my girlfriend has been up to."

"Vin, I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"Since when?"

"Since you decided that club girls were more fun to kiss."

"Oh please doll, you know that wasn't anything."

"Sure as heck look like something from what I saw."

"Baby…"

"Don't you dare Gavin Marcus Kinsley."

"Whoa, pulling the full name card."

"What do you want?"

"I want to be us again?"

"Why?"

"Because I've missed you," he said, a little sadness evident in his voice.

"Are you serious?"

"100 serious."

"I don't know Gavin. Things just aren't the same anymore."

"Perhaps I could change your mind." I glanced around and saw a familiar silver Volvo arrive in the front of the club. I was relieved.

"Actually, I have to go. My…boyfriend is here."

"You're what?!"

"Boyfriend," I said slowly. In that moment, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all came to my rescue. I ran into Edward's arms and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I whispered gratefully into his ear. He chuckled.

"Anything for my best friend." I let go of him, but he let his hand rest on the small of my back. His eyes glanced at Gavin and froze. "Bella, this isn't Ju--"

"This is Gavin Edward. He's my--"

"I'm Bella's _real_ boyfriend," Gavin sneered. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me too him. He pressed his lips against mine as hard as he could. I heard a couple of gasps coming from behind me as I tried to escape. Suddenly, I felt an absence and realized that Gavin had been pulled away from me.

"Don't touch her," Edward sneered. And before I could intercede, Edward's fist met Gavin's nose. Emmett and Jasper cheered loudly.

"Great technique Edward. That's a 9.5. Congrats man!" Emmett said. Gavin stumbled backwards holding his nose.

"Who do you think you are?" Gavin shouted.

"Someone who cares about Bella and won't let some idiot hurt her."

"Bella loves me. She wants me." Edward glanced at me and for some reason there was hurt and dejection in his eyes.

"Is that true Bella?"

"No." I said strongly. "I never loved Gavin. I don't want him." I looked straight at Vin as I said this and then glanced up at Edward. His expression changed to one of relief.

"Bella baby, don't lie to yourself."

"You better shut the--"

"Edward," I warned.

"I'm sorry."

"No worries. And Vin, please leave me alone. We've been over for a long time."

"One day Bella, you're going to come crawling back to me. And I'll be here."

"Vin, just leave." Gavin stumbled across the floor and disappeared in the sea of people. I started to sway. I couldn't take anymore of this emotional stress. So I fainted.

* * *

EPOV

Bella started to rock back and forth and finally started to fall. I reached my arms out and caught her. "Let's get going guys. Bella needs to get some sleep." I carried her out of the club, following Emmett and Jasper to my car. I begrudgingly handed my keys to Jasper (Heaven knows I'd never trust Emmett with my car). I slid in the backseat with Bella while Emmett and Jasper took the front. I laid Bella across my lap and just watched her sleep. She was so peaceful. After a couple of minutes, she started talking.

"Edward," she whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome," I whispered just as quietly.

"Will you--" she started.

"What Bella?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"What?!" I choked out. Before I could get my answer, Bella shot up, fully awake.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Calm down Bella," Jasper soothed. "You passed out. You're in Edward's car. We're going home."

"Okay good."

"Bella, are you okay?" asked a very serious Emmett. Jasper and I were shocked at his tone of voice. Emmett had really taken to Bella and treated her like a little sister. I was so happy that my family accepted my best friend so quickly. I stared at Bella waiting for her answer. Truth be told, I was just as curious.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said simply.

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

"Yes. I'm just a little tired. Edward, do you mind if I lay on you?"

"Go for it babe." Even in the dark, I could see Bella blush. She truly was beautiful when she blushed. I started to reach my hand out to touch her cheek but then stopped. What were these feelings I was having? My body craved to be close to hers. I loved being with him and it hurt when she wasn't with me. I got jealous whenever she was with any other guy. Could this be….? No. It couldn't. I'd only known Bella for five days. This wasn't possible…was it?

Bella's head rested on my shoulder and before I knew it, her breathing rhythm regulated and I could tell she was asleep again.

The car ride was silent for the rest of the time it took to get home. As soon as we parked, Emmett and Jasper left to go find their girlfriends and I carried Bella into our dorm. I went to the bedroom and laid her on her bed.

"Edward," I heard her say. At first I thought she' d woken up but then I remembered she talked in her sleep.

"Yes Bella?"

"Will you put my pajamas on?"

"Uh--I--ok." I walked cautiously to her dresser and opened the drawer I knew held pajamas. I grabbed a tank top and shorts and walked over to her bed. I sat down and lift Bella so she was laying in my lap. I closed my eyes and tried to prepare myself for what I was about to do. I slowly lifted Bella's shirt off and as quickly as I could, I gently pulled the tank top on.

I sighed in relief. That was over. And then I gulped when I remembered what part came next. The shorts. Bella was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that made her look amazing. I tried to clear my thoughts as my hands fumbled with the button and zipper. I prayed Bella wouldn't wake up while I was changing her. I slid the jeans off and pulled the shorts on. Bella sighed contently.

"Thank you Edward."

"Y--y--you're welcome," I stumbled. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

"Edward," her timid voice said again.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" My breath hitched as I heard the question for the second time that night.

"Bella?"

"Please. Just lay with me. I feel safer in your arms."

"Ok," I agreed. I changed out of my day clothes and pulled on some basketball shorts. I didn't bother with a shirt. I slipped into Bella's bed next to her and tentatively wrapped my arms around her. I heard her sigh again.

"Thank you."

"Anytime babe."

"Love you Edward." I stopped breathing for a second. I thought before I answered.

"I love you too Bella," I said and I knew that I was answering her truthfully. I honestly loved Bella. All it took was five days and I was already in love with a peanut butter obsessed girl named Bella Swan…who just happened to be my roommate…great…

**A/N: Whew! That was my longest chapter yet. I have to say. I absolutely love this chapter! So as you all hoped, the date with Julian didn't go so well. He will not be reappearing in this story. He's gonna live happily ever after with the blonde girl…(who happens to be Lauren in case anyone was wondering) Gavin however…you haven't seen the last of him. But…hooray for Edward!! He finally realized that he loves Bella! And go him for saving the day!! I love Edward!! So…let me know who's POV you want the next chapter to be in, though I'm on a roll tonight and might start writing a new chapter before any of you can review…but by all means REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Let me know if you like this chapter!**

**Much love,**

**Ebony**


	12. Mustard

**A/N: So I got requests to do both POVs so I guess I'll just alternate like I usually do. I'm really glad that y'all liked my chapter. It was actually my favorite of all my chapters. Hooray! Oh and btw…yes…Bella and Edward "sleeping together" is totally innocent. They're only laying in the same bed. Nothing happened. So anyway…on with the story…**

**Playlist For Chapter 10: Oh, It Is Love-Hellogoodbye, With A Little Help From My Friends-The Beatles, I Believe In A Thing Called Love-The Darkness, Lucky-Jason Mraz**

BPOV

It had been two weeks since I'd woken up to Edward's arm around me. I thought about that morning.

_I didn't remember why he was there, but I was so glad that he was. Something about Edward made me feel safe. I thought about the feelings I always got around him. At first, I'd tried to suppress the feelings, but that morning I woke up in his arms, I knew. I was tired of pretending with myself. From the moment I set eyes on Edward, I loved him. Getting to know him the way I did just made me fall even deeper in love with him. I was happy that I'd woken up first. It gave me time to think about my epiphany while laying in the arms of the man I loved…my roommate and my best friend. I was so elated with happiness, but it was short lived._

_My thoughts turned to how he felt. Surely he couldn't feel the same way I felt. I no longer had to hide my true feelings to myself, but I sure as heck was going to try my best to hide my feelings from Edward. I didn't want to mess up such an amazing friendship. I vowed then and there, I wouldn't tell Edward. I couldn't tell Edward. _

I sat on the couch still absorbed in my thoughts. I didn't hear anyone come in the door, but next thing I knew, I felt arms around me. I froze and slowly looked behind me. There was Edward grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey," I breathed. My heart was pounding and I prayed that Edward couldn't feel it.

"Hey yourself." We just sat there smiling at each other. I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through me. I got that feeling any time I looked into his green eyes for longer than a second. I loved the feeling.

"You're home early."

"Yeah. We had a test in class, but I finished way early so I thought I'd come home and spend time with my favorite girl."

"Oh well, Jessica isn't in at the moment. Can I take a message?" I joked with him. Jessica Stanley was a girl in one of his classes who had taken _special _interest in Edward. She was convinced that they were going to get married. Sure I was jealous, but I also knew that Edward would never like her so I took it upon myself to joke about it.

"Oh please don't bring her up?"

"Why not…Eddie-Poo?" I choked out her nickname for him.

"Argh!" he yelled in frustration. "_You're_ my favorite girl!"

"Oh well in that case…" I jumped up from the couch and threw my arms around him for a hug. Edward sighed.

"That's better."

"So what would you like to do?"

"Anything with my favorite girl." My heart did that stupid flip thing and my stomach tied itself in knots. I had to keep my cool. Unfortunately, I couldn't control my blushing.

"You know…" I started, "We never did have that picnic in Central Park like we planned. How about that?" I glanced at the clock. It was just after one o'clock. I hadn't eaten lunch yet so I was pretty hungry. Edward thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Sounds like a great idea."

"Let's make the sandwiches here," I suggested.

"Mkay." I took my arms from around him and walked toward the kitchen. Thankfully, I'd gone shopping not too long ago so there was actual food there. I grabbed the meat, cheese, and most importantly the mustard. I whipped a couple of sandwiches together while Edward leaned up against the counter. "That's disgusting," he said suddenly.

"What?!" I asked, offended.

"The amount of mustard you just put on your sandwich. I don't know how you can deal with it."

"Mustard is delicious. Deal with it."

"But it tastes weird in large amounts."

"Well it's a good thing you won't be kissing me. You'd taste it." I put my hand over my mouth immediately after my comment. I couldn't believe I'd just said that. "I mean…"

Edward's face was a bright red. "No worries." He looked down at his shoes, disappointment clear on his face. I wondered what caused that expression but I tried not to concentrate on that.

"So…do you want…umm…do you want mustard on your sandwich?" I asked timidly.

"Sure." His answer was short and simple.

"Look Edward," I started, "I'm sorry about my comment. I totally didn't think about it before I said it."

"It's no big deal. Let's just forget it," he said. He looked up at me and smiled. It was pretty genuine, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Okay. Thanks." I finished the sandwiches and put them into a cooler along with a couple of sodas. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah." I grabbed the cooler and Edward's hand and we headed out.

"I have a favor to ask," I said as we reached the door to outside.

"Sure anything."

"Can we take me truck?" I asked, trying my best to use puppy dog eyes.

"But I--"

"Please Edward?"

"Argh…ok." I danced in victory and bounced to my truck.

"Much love…'Eddie Poo'." I looked back at him. He gave me a death glare before starting to charge me. "E-Ed-Edward? What are you doing?" I got my answer, but not through words.

Edward grabbed me around the waist and began tickling me. His face broke into a smile as I laughed loudly.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. I could hardly breathe; I was laughing so hard. He stopped tickling me, but left his arms around me. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Argh. Why do you insist on tickling me?"

"Because it's fun."

"And why is that?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Because it's nice to hear you laugh," he said smiling.

"You're ridiculous."

"You're ticklish."

"You're insane."

"You like mustard."

"You eat spinach."

"You're addicted to peanut butter."

"So are you."

"You're weird."

"You have issues."

"Yeah well, you're beautiful. Beat that!" he said. I knew he'd won. I couldn't even think of my name. Edward had told me I was pretty, but he rarely used beautiful. It made my heart skip a beat every time he did.

I swallowed hard and then regained my composure.

"You suck."

"I'm not a vacuum Bella."

"You--argh!" I weaseled my way out of his arms and got into my truck. He stood there with a look of mock anger. "Are you coming or not?" I asked, getting a little impatient.

"Fine," he said. He climbed into the passenger seat and slumped back in his seat.

"What's your problem Mr. Cullen?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because you look like a three year old who found out Santa didn't exist."

"He doesn't?!" Edward exclaimed in fake astonishment.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to drive," he said quietly.

"Too bad. This is my car. You can pick the music if you want to." Edward thought for a second and then gave in.

"Okay." He grabbed my CD case and put in one of my mixes. "With A Little Help From My Friends" started playing. "The Beatles," he said. "Very nice."

"Yeah I know."

"What else is on this CD?"

"I can't remember. Scan through the songs. I might be able to tell you if I hear them."

Edward continued to press the next button and I'd ramble off the artist and song. And then I heard an all too familiar into.

"DON'T CHANGE IT!" I screamed. Edward sat back in his seat looking shocked.

**Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel  
Touching you, touching me  
touching you, gosh you're touching me  
**

**I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!**

I began to sing along with the lead singer of The Darkness to "I Believe In A Thing Called Love". I didn't know what it was about this song, but I found it totally hilarious. Edward just stared at me. I probably looked like and idiot, but I didn't care. The song finished and I sat smiling in my seat.

"Great song," I said.

"You're a--"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh please Edward. We both know you want to say something."

"I know no such thing."

"Fine, be stubborn. I'll continue to sing along with the wonderful music on my CD." Goldfrapp started playing and I began to dance in my seat. Edward just stared at me looking amused.

"You're an original girl Bella Swan."

"But you know you love me," I joked. I hope he didn't realize the double meaning that held for me.

"Too true," he said laughing. My heart panged as I realized I'd only be a friend to him. I stopped dancing and announced that we'd reached our destination.

Edward was out of the truck and opening my door before I could even blink.

"Milady," he said, offering me his hand.

"Thank you kind sir."

"It's my pleasure," he said winking. I grabbed the cooler and we headed out to find the perfect place for our picnic.

We sat underneath a huge tree and started eating our sandwiches. We talked about everything and nothing. It was so easy to talk to Edward. Every time I'd catch him staring intently at me, I'd blush and my heart would skip a beat.

"So how are your classes going?" he asked.

"They're pretty good. Still kind of awkward with Julian. He and Lauren broke up so he's trying to 'woo' me again. **(A/N: I know I said Lauren and Julian lived happily ever after, but that was only for that chapter.)** But other than that, things are going good."

"Nice to hear."

"What about you?"

"They're pretty great. Well, except for Jessica. Man I can't stand her." I laughed, almost spitting out the bite of sandwich I'd just taken. I chewed quickly and then talked again.

"Well, have _any_ girls caught your eye?"

"Perhaps," he said, blushing slightly.

"Oh," I said, trying to sound interested while hiding my disappointment. "Whoever she is, she's a very lucky girl."

"No I think I am."

"And why are you the lucky one?"

"Because she's amazing!"

"She must be pretty special to have caught your eye," I said, sadness creeping into my voice.

"Yeah."

"I hope this girl knows how lucky she is."

"Doubt it but that can I do?"

"You doubt what exactly?"

"That she knows how amazing she is!"

"Well, I'm glad that you've found someone." I tried to smile but I knew it looked false.

Edward and I ate silently. He excused himself once to find a bathroom. He was gone for about five minutes. He came back with a weird look on his face.

"What's up with you?" I asked, slightly worried.

"You'll see," he said.

All of a sudden, I heard Jason Mraz's voice on speakers.

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
**

**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard **

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again **

"Bella," Edward said quietly before pressing his lips to mine. "I'm so lucky…" he started. Before he finished, he kissed me again. "To be in love with my best friend."

I gasped. Did that really just happen? I couldn't believe it. He…loved…ME! My heart did its somersault.

"Edward…" I started. I didn't know what to say so I just threw myself into another kiss. "I love you too!"

He chuckled before speaking again. "You know," he said, "I'm _really_ starting to like mustard."

**A/N: I knew that was going to be the last line of this chapter from the beginning. IDK why, but I really like it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I LOVED it! Just FYI…It's been almost 3 weeks since Bella moved in…a very reasonable time to get to know someone…but yeah…let me know what you thought. I'll probably start the next chapter off with Edward's POV since I didn't do it in this chapter…**

**Much love,**

**Ebony!**


	13. Finding Out

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for such a long hiatus on all of my stories. Contrary to some thoughts, I actually finished **_**Breaking Dawn**_** on the same day I started it. I just haven't been up to writing. I know these may seem like lame excuses, but school is draining and life is just…not too great. But still…So anyone…on to the long awaited next chapter.**

**Playlist for Chapter 11: --**

Previously on _All Because of A Reese's_

"_Bella," Edward said quietly before pressing his lips to mine. "I'm so lucky…" he started. Before he finished, he kissed me again. "To be in love with my best friend."_

_I gasped. Did that really just happen? I couldn't believe it. He…loved…ME! My heart did its somersault. _

"_Edward…" I started. I didn't know what to say so I just threw myself into another kiss. "I love you too!"_

_He chuckled before speaking again. "You know," he said, "I'm _really _starting to like mustard."_

BPOV

Edward's arms remained around me. I sighed happily into his chest as we sat on the grass.

"This day was much better than I was expecting," Edward said.

"Oh really? How so?"

"I was so scared to tell you. I didn't know how you'd react…" he trailed off.

"You mean, you didn't think I loved you?"

"To be honest, no. I thought you just saw me as a friend."

"Are you serious? I was so obvious. Rose and Alice wanted to throttle me."

Edward chuckled. "That sounds like them. But if you want honesty, I couldn't tell at all."

"Wow," I breathed.

"Well…now I'm curious…"

"About what?"

"Did you know…?"

"That you loved me?"

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly.

"I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was pretty upsetting actually. I mean, I wanted you to know how I felt, but I was positive I was just another friend to you, like I was just another Alice or Rose."

"Bella Swan, you are far much more exquisite and much more important to me than any other friend could be. I love me sister and Rose, but not quite in the way I love you."

He leaned into me and put a chaste kiss on my lips. I heard a small shriek come from behind us.

"I knew it!!" the voice yelled. I groaned. I knew that voice.

"Hi Alice!" I greeted.

"Rose, Emmett, Jazz!! Come quick! I told you…"

Alice cam bounding from behind a tree and knock both Edward and me over. She pushed Edward's arms away from me and enveloped me as much as she could with her tiny pixie arms. She let out many girlish squeals.

"Bella! I'm SO happy for you. I just knew this was going to happy. Oh my gosh!" Alice moved away from me so that she could look me in the eye. "How long has this been going on? Why haven't you told me?!" She crossed her arms in front of her and tried her best to look mad, but her eyes were sparkling with excitement and curiosity.

"Alice, calm down. It's been going on for about half an hour. The reason I hadn't told you was because I was still in shock."

Alice let her arms fall to her side before hugging me again.

"Okay my turn!" a voice boomed. Alice and I broke apart and I saw Emmett standing with a huge, goofy grin.

"Good to see you too Em!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He picked me up easily and swung me around.

"A new sister to mess with. I'm so excited!!"

"Emmett dear…well…nevermind. I'm excited too!"

"Babe, you think you could spare a bit of Bella for the rest of us?" an impatient Rosalie questioned. Emmett placed me lightly on the ground and turned me toward his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey Rose."

"Bella, I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah I'm pretty happy myself."

"He's a great guy. You know that right."

"Yeah," I said looking over at Edward, who was deep in conversation with Alice and Jasper. "I definitely know." I glanced at him once more and caught his eye. His face lit up with a smile. I could feel the color move to my cheeks, but for once, I didn't care.

"So what's the plan?" Rose wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what's going to happen now?"

"I…I don't know. We really haven't talked that much about it."

"You guys going to stay in the dorms?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like we're getting married or something."

"Touché."

"We'll see. I mean, it's still new to both of us."

"Well, I know you two will be great for each other."

"I really hope so. I don't know. I just wish I deserved him."

"Bella Marie Swan! Don't think for one minute you don't deserve him. You're a great person, beautiful, caring, and Edward loves you. Trust his judgment, okay?"

I looked down at my shoes. "Okay."

"Hold on dear." I saw her walk over to Alice and whisper something. They both walked toward me.

"Bella--" Alice started.

"Alice--"

"You and Edward are perfect, okay? You should hear the way he talks about you. That boy is deeply in love. Please don't worry. You both deserve each other."

"Thanks you two," I said, hugging them both. Before we could even think about breaking the hug, a pair of huge arms encircled us all.

"Group hug!!" Emmett yelled. Jasper and Edward ran over and I felt arms circle around my waist.

"Hey love," Edward whispered in my ear. "You ready to go?"

I tried to nod my head as best I could. I quickly untangled myself from the hug and started to walk away hand in hand with Edward.

"Wait!" Alice yelled.

I turned around begrudgingly. "What Alice?"

"You can't leave yet!" she said in a commanding voice. Edward and I both stood rooted in our places.

"Why not?" Edward and I whined at the same time.

"Because me, Rose, and Bella are having a sleepover tonight at Mom and Dad's!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yup, it's all set up. Girls' night!"

"You can't be serious?" Edward almost growled.

"I'm totally serious. Mom and Dad want to meet my new best friend and this weekend just happened to be perfect for them so…"

"Fine, I'm coming too then."

"Whoa there Tiger. Do you not know the meaning of girls' night?"

"Of course I do Alice. I'm still coming."

"Unless Mom and Dad lied when they told us you were a boy, no! You can't come. That's the rule."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Stupid little pixie."

"Possessive little jerk."

"Why do I tolerate you?"

"Because I'm amazing."

"Oh, and humble too."

"But of course."

Edward groaned. "Fine. Take her, but me, Emmett, and Jasper are going to go out and have a boys' night."

"Oh that sound like a challenge. Us girls are going to have SO much more fun!"

"I doubt it."

"Haven't you learned not to doubt me dear brother?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Challenge is on. Have a boring night boys," Alice called.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I just stood there, our heads going back and forth from Alice to Edward. We all watched Alice walk away, but couldn't will ourselves to move.

"Girls! You coming?" she yelled.

"Huh?" Rose asked, still in a confused daze.

"Come on!!" Alice ordered.

"Oh right. Yeah" Rose and I said a quick goodbye to Edward and Emmett and ran after Alice.

"Bella!" Edward called from behind.

I stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said softly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you too."

And with that, I was off for a night of Alice-planned fun. Who knew that pixie had it in her to plan such _interesting_ events.

**A/N: Okay…so this is kind of a suckish chapter, but hey…I'm just getting back into the groove of the story. Give me a couple more chapters, and they'll get better. I'm pretty excited to write the Girls'/Boys' Night Out Chapter. If anyone has seen the movie **_**Sleepover**_**, it's going to something kinda like that scavenger hunt. We'll see how you like it. If you guys have any ideas of tasks you want to see our wonderful characters do…Review or PM me…I'll put them in. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Much love,**

**Ebony!**


	14. Not As It Seemed

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here I am…with a new chapter for you. Just so you all know, I've put my other two stories on a hiatus because I don't have the energy or time to regularly update all three so this may come as good news to some of you…you'll be seeing more updates for this story in the weeks to come. So anyway enough of that…. Onto the story! (P.S. Cyber Reese's awarded to ****prettywheezy****. Congrats!)**

**P.P.S. I forgot! I got this really good idea from one of my other stories and it worked PERFECTLY with what I wanted to do with the story. I ran it by one of my reviewers and she said she liked it…so here it is. I hope y'all don't hate me for it….ENJOY!**

**Playlist for Chapter 12: **I Can't Break It To My Heart- Delta Goodrem

BPOV

"Bella?" a voice called somewhat distantly. I tried to shake the heavy fog that now clouded my vision. "Bella!?" the voice called more earnestly. "Please! Answer me! Are you okay?!"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me.

"That's strange," I thought to myself. "Didn't I just _leave_ Edward?"

"Bella," Edward said a little more calmly, "Babe can you hear me?"

I simply nodded. I was too confused to do anything else. I glanced up at him. He was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"W--what happened?" I asked shakily.

"You were unconscious. I came back from the bathroom to see you sprawled out on the blanket. Do you know how bad you scared me?"

"N-no. I'm sorry?" I said, making it sound like a question. Edward wrapped his arms around.

"It's okay. As long as you're alright."

I closed my eyes. I tried to remember what had happened. I remembered Edward leaving and then coming back and telling me he loved me.

"No!" I whimpered. "No! No! No!"

It hadn't been real! Edward had never told me he loved me. It all made sense now. I'd been _dreaming_. All the time that I thought had passed had really only been a couple minutes. Alice had never come to invite me over and no one had made plans for a competition. I felt hot tears stream down my face. My heart was silently breaking as the realization became clearer. I'd tricked myself into believing something I'd wanted to be true really was. But the reality was, it wasn't.

I tried, without success, to hide my tears from Edward.

"Bella?" he asked, concern dripping from his voice. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I got some dirt in my eyes. It hurts." I tried to look in his eyes as if that would help my lie seem more believable. He looked back down at me. I saw doubt cover his eyes.

"Okay," he answered simply. He knew I was lying but wasn't going to push the matter.

I wallowed in self-pity for the next couple minutes. I tried to forget the wonderful dream I'd had. I wanted to rid my thoughts of what could be. It hurt too much to remember.

"Bella," Edward started.

"Yes?" I answered softly.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

Edward reluctantly let me go and then stood up, dusting his jeans off. He held his hand out to help me up, but this time, I didn't take it. Just a touch from him made me remember the one thing I wanted so badly to forget. I saw him grimace when I didn't take his hand and I felt my heart shatter once more.

"Let's go," he said a little more icily than I'd anticipated.

We walked with a large space in between us. The tension was almost tangible. The car ride home was even worse. We had small conversations but there was some awkwardness in it. I was getting sick of it.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. Something isn't right. I know you well enough."

"It's just--"

"Just what?"

"I feel like there's something wrong with you too and I want to know, but it's obvious that you don't want to tell me. I just--I care about you. I want to help you if I can."

I started to get choked up.

"Edward--" I started.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"You didn't. Don't worry. And are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay I'll tell--" I got interrupted by my phone. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Alice. "Argh! Your sister had horrible timing. Should I ignore it?"

"No," Edward said. "I know Alice and that might not be smart." He smiled slightly. I knew he was right. I opened my phone, causing her to be on speakerphone.

"Hey Alice! You're talking to me and Edward."

"Hi Bella dear!"

"Love you too sis," Edward chuckled.

"Oh, hi Edward."

I laughed. I was surprised at how fast Alice could make my mood change. I was suddenly extremely thankful for her interruption.

"So anyway Bella, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing as far as I know."

"Well now you do!" she answered excitedly.

"What exactly is that?"

"GIRLS NIGHT!" she yelled into the phone. Edward and I both covered our ears. Only Alice could make a scream that loud.

"Wait what? Why?" I practically whined.

"Oh please Bella dear. You know you're going to love it."

"Uhh…"

"Don't argue with me Bella. You know I always win."

"Okay."

"I'm going to pick you up in about 15 minutes to go shopping and--"

"Whoa Nelly!" Edward yelled into the phone. "Who said you could take Bella so soon?"

"I did you half wit."

"Well I say you can't."

"Ooh! Look who knows so much. Edward, I'm coming to get Bella in 15 minutes. That's final."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. I was slightly confused as to why he was fighting so hard to keep me with him. His head suddenly perked up with a grin on his face.

"You know what Alice? Okay. I won't fight you anymore, but I'll be over to pick up Jasper in about 15 minutes as well."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Umm…"

I giggled. I knew Edward had gotten Alice.

"What Alice? Something wrong?" I heard Alice sigh heavily into the speaker.

"Fine. Take him. But you know this means war Edward. Meet us with all the boys in three hours over at Black Roses. You'll be given your assignment there. Goodbye brother. Bye Bella darling. Love you!" And with that, she hung up the phone.

Could this day have gotten any more interesting? What I didn't know then was that with Alice, interesting wasn't the extent of it.

**A/N: Alrighty…here you go! What do you think? Do you hate me for using my **_**3 Little Words**_** idea? It's just that the development of the story totally halted with them knowing they loved each other. So…here it is. Edward and Bella don't know they love each other. And now…I'm given so many more opportunities for better pranks!! YES! So…if anyone has any suggestions…. PLEASE let me know and you'll be given a small part in the story…just give me the idea and the name you'd like to be called.**

**Much love,**

**Ebony!**


	15. Attempted Explanation

**Hello hello my dear readers!**

**Okay...A LOT of the reviews I got on the last chapter said something like "I'm confused." So I thought I'd explain.**

**In chapter 12, Bella and Edward go for a picnic. When Edward leaves to go to the bathroom, Bella falls asleep. (Don't ask me why cuz I don't know...it just makes things work out well) She dreams everything from when Edward comes back and tells her he loves her to Alice finding them and then taking her away. But back in reality, Edward is still in the bathroom and Alice is no where to be found. When Edward comes back from the bathroom, he finds Bella laying down on the blanket asleep. When he wakes her up, her dream ends...which means...**

**NOTHING HAPPENED! Bella and Edward never proclaimed their love to each other. They both think the other thinks of them as only a friend.**

**If you start reading at the line "**Edward and I ate silently. He excused himself once to find a bathroom. He was gone for about five minutes. He came back with a weird look on his face." (in chapter 12) **to the end of chapter 13...that is all a dream. It never REALLY happened.**

**I hope that made sense! If it doesn't...PM me and I'll try to explain my logic a little better. I just don't have the time right now...haha**

**Oh and to those who are upset...don't worry. This will just make for such cuter chapters :)  
**

**Much love,**

**Ebony**


	16. Just Stop Please!

**A/N: Yeah okay, so my plan to update this regularly totally fell through. I've forgotten what it's like to actually be in school. Argh. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But here you go. I hope it's okay…**

**Playlist for Chapter 13: **Frozen Oceans- Shiny Toy Guns

BPOV

Edward looked at me somewhat expectantly. I knew what he wanted to hear, but I decided that I wasn't ready to tell him. I turned and looked out the window. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride back to our dorm. I fought back the tears and hoped Edward would forgive me for being so distant.

I felt the car come to a stop and heard Edward's door open. I couldn't move. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and break down, but I knew I had to pretend like everything was okay. Edward opened my door and I got out of the car. I looked up at him for a brief moment. He looked like he was about to say something, but then he clamped his mouth shut, his lips forming a stern line. I shook my head, looked down at my shoes, and walked into the building. Edward followed closely behind, sighing loudly every couple seconds. I could just imagine his face. His index finger and thumb would be pinching his nose and his other hand would be running through his hair.

It seemed like the elevator was miles away, but finally we reached it. Edward pressed the call button and we waited silently. I turned to Edward, wanting to break the silence, but I couldn't think of something to say. Thankfully, Edward could.

"Bella, I can tell that you're not ready to tell me whatever was bothering you. And that's okay. But I can't stand not talking to you. So, until you're ready, let's talk about something else." He looked down at me and I could see the sincerity.

"Thanks Edward," I said. "I thought I was going to explode if I didn't talk to you."

Edward chuckled and grabbed me into a hug. "Well it's a good thing you didn't. I'd miss my best friend. Besides, the world has a shortage of truly beautiful women. It'd be a shame to lose you," he said with a wink.

I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks. That made him smile even more. Then, the elevator came. Edward released me from the hug but kept his arm around my waist. We waited as people filed out of the elevator. To my surprise, Julian walked out. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and looked very distraught. Part of me wanted to go run and hide, but then another part of me reprimanded myself for thinking he was here to see me. I mean, how shallow that thought was. For all I knew, he could be here to see some girl on the fourth floor. This thought made me calm down and I leaned into Edward a little more and continued to wait for everyone to get out.

As Edward began to lead me into the elevator, I heard my name. I turned around and Julian came rushing back. I groaned.

"Bella!" he called again. "Hey. I've missed you."

"Julian, I just saw you yesterday."

"I know, but I mean I _miss_ you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I wish our first date would have gone better."

"Julian, I'm actually glad it didn't."

"What?"

"Look, you're a nice guy and all, but honestly, I only want to be friends with you. You're just not what I'm looking for, okay? So please, let's just focus on friendship, alright?"

"Fine," Julian said. There was a sort of venomous tone to his voice, but I didn't care. "If that's how it has to be, then that's what we'll do." He walked briskly away, throwing the flowers in the trash. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Stupid boys. I'm so becoming a nun!"

"Hey now!" I heard Edward exclaim. "Don't be rash!"

"That is so not being rash!" I argued.

"Oh…pfft…pfft…it's so being rash!"

"You can't be serious?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, I can be serious," he started. I looked around up at him. His face held no emotion. I honestly thought he wasn't joking, but then he cracked. "I can be serious when I want to be." He started to laugh. "You should've seen your face!" I felt him shake with laughter. I threw his arm from around me and walked to the opposite side of the elevator.

"Fine," I huffed, folding my arms. "Be a jerk." I angled my body so that I was no longer facing him.

"Babe…" he started. I just held up my hand, signaling him to shut up.

"Don't you 'babe' me."

"Bella," he said dejectedly. I could tell he was trying to dazzle me, but I could be strong. I had to be strong. I couldn't break. But I did. I whipped around and ran to him.

"I'm only joking," I said with a smile.

"I knew it!" he said, hugging me again.

"Sure you did stud."

"Stud, huh?" he smiled and I blushed. "But I did know it! I know you too well Bella Swan."

"_Too _well?" I asked.

"I know you…_perfectly_. How's that?"

"Much better." I sighed into him and he held me tighter. I could feel my heart speed up and images from my dream began to come back to me. Tears began to well up in my eyes but I blinked them away. It seemed like Edward had finally forgotten about my little "episode" earlier that day. I held my breath, hoping that would work. I thanked heaven when it did.

"Bella," Edward started. "There's something I need to say." He let go of me and I stood back.

"What is it?"

"I---"

"BELLA! YOU'RE LATE!" I turned to see that the elevator doors had opened and an angry Alice was waiting on the other side. "Edward, I told you 15 minutes. Don't you ever listen?"

Edward was in his regular annoyed position, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Whatever, Alice."

"Don't you whatever me. You have no idea how horribly things can go when people are late. I've put too much thought into this to have you screw it up. Now I'm taking Bella. You can go get Jasper. And remember, three hours---actually make that two hours and forty-five minutes---meet us at Black Roses. Good luck." Edward sulked out of the elevator and Alice took his spot next to me. I groaned. I loved Alice to death, but she was a little intense. I watched Edward disappear. As soon as he was out of earshot Alice turned to me.

"Okay spill."

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Oh you know what. What happened today? Something is wrong."

"How did you---"

"I know things Bella. That's just how I am. Now, what happened?"

I knew that there was no point in trying to argue so I took a deep breath and told her everything. She was quiet the whole time, nodding every so often and throwing in the occasional swear word. I finished right before we reached her car. I had tears streaming down my face.

"And that's that. It was all in my head."

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. But honestly, I don't think it's _all_ in your head. Him telling you yes, but as for him loving you…Bella honey, he's loved you since he met you."

"Please Alice. You're just making it worse."

"I'm serious!" she claimed. "Why don't---"

"Alice, just stop!" I was so close to yelling.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Can we just go now?"

"Of course."

I slid into the passengers seat. Alice was mumbling to herself. "Well, this'll make things so much more interesting!" I heard her say. I could see her scheming, but I just shook my head. I was ready for anything she threw at me. I welcomed the opportunity to forget my hurt. And knowing Alice, she'd provide plenty of distractions.

**A/N: Okay…how was it? I'm sorry for all of these filler chapters, but I'm still having a little trouble planning out the whole night out. I have some ideas of what I want to happen but I don't know how to bring them to pass. I think I'm going to do EPOV for my next chapter just so y'all can see what's been going through his mind this whole time…starting with the picnic up to now…**

**Review please.**

**Much love,**

**Ebony**


	17. Another Interruption

_**A/N: Edward's Point of View as promised.**_

_**Playlist for Chapter 14: -----  
**_

_EPOV_

It had been a couple weeks since that night Bella had asked me to stay the night with her. She hadn't said anything about it so I just pretended it hadn't happened even though it was hard. I continued to fall deeper in love with her with each passing day and it was becoming more difficult to keep it from her. I felt like I was being ridiculously obvious about my feelings for her. I knew my family had realized it. Alice constantly asked me when I was going to tell her how I felt. I simply told her that it was none of her business. I didn't want to admit that I was scared to tell her. I was scared that she wouldn't love me back. I mean, Bella was incredible. I wasn't good enough for her. I sighed heavily as I entered to the elevator up to my dorm.

I had had a test earlier that day, but I'd finished it already and decided to go home to see my Bella. I walked through the door and saw her on the couch. She didn't seem to realize I was there so I walked quietly up to her and enveloped her in a hug. I felt her tense up and then turn around. I grinned widely.

"Hey," she said breathily.

"Hey yourself." We just sat there smiling at each other. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes and knew that I could sit there for hours. My heart swelled. Bella opened her mouth to talk again.

"You're home early," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. We had a test in class, but I finished way early so I thought I'd come home and spend time with my favorite girl." I smiled as I waited for her cute little blush and reaction. The blush came, but she didn't react like I thought she would.

"Oh well, Jessica isn't in at the moment. Can I take a message?" I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Jessica Stanley was a girl in one of my classes. She has herself convinced that we were going to get married. Bella knew that wasn't who I was talking about, but she loved teasing me about her.

"Oh please don't bring her up?"

"Why not…Eddie-Poo?" She laughed as she said Jessica's stupid nickname for me.

"Argh!" I yelled. "You're my favorite girl!"

"Oh well in that case…" She surprised me by jumping up from the couch and throwing her arms around me. I liked that reaction.

"That's better." I sighed.

"So what would you like to do?"

"Anything with my favorite girl." I grinned, hoping I could get another blush. I succeeded.

"You know…" Bella started, "We never did have that picnic in Central Park like we planned. How about that?" I saw her look at the clock and then subconsciously grab at her stomach. She must be hungry and heaven knew I was too.

"Sounds like a great idea."

"Let's make the sandwiches here," she suggested.

"Mkay." I agreed. She waltzed off to the kitchen. I followed her and leaned up against the counter as she began to smother her sandwich with mustard. "That's disgusting," I said suddenly.

"What?!" she wondered, sounding somewhat offended.

"The amount of mustard you just put on your sandwich. I don't know how you can deal with it."

"Mustard is delicious. Deal with it."

"But it tastes weird in large amounts."

"Well it's a good thing you won't be kissing me. You'd taste it." She instantly covered her mouth with her hand and tried to recover. "I mean…"

I felt my face go red. "No worries." I stared down at my shoes, hoping she wouldn't see the disappointment on my face.

"So…do you want…umm…do you want mustard on your sandwich?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure." I said.

"Look Edward," Bella began, "I'm sorry about my comment. I totally didn't think about it before I said it."

"It's no big deal. Let's just forget it," I said. I looked up at her and tried my best to smile.

"Okay. Thanks." I watched as Bella finished the sandwiches and grabbed a couple of sodas. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah." She grabbed a cooler and my hand and we ran out.

"I have a favor to ask," she stated once we were outside.

"Sure anything."

"Can we take me truck?" she wondered.

"But I--"

"Please Edward?"

"Argh…ok." Bella smiled and ran off to her truck

"Much love…'Eddie Poo'." She looked back at me. I glared and began walking toward her. "E-Ed-Edward? What are you doing?" I was going to answer her, but not by saying anything.

I wrapped my arms around her and began to tickle her. Her laugh rang out.

"EDWARD!" she screamed. I reluctantly stopped tickling her and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Argh. Why do you insist on tickling me?"

"Because it's fun."

"And why is that?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Because it's nice to hear you laugh," I stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're ridiculous."

"You're ticklish."

"You're insane."

"You like mustard."

"You eat spinach."

"You're addicted to peanut butter."

"So are you."

"You're weird."

"You have issues."

"Yeah well, you're beautiful. Beat that!" I said. Bella just blushed and I knew I had won.

"You suck," she pouted.

"I'm not a vacuum Bella."

"You--argh!" She squirmed out of my arms and went to her truck. "Are you coming or not?" she asked.

"Fine." I ended up in the passenger seat. I frowned.

"What's your problem Mr. Cullen?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because you look like a three year old who found out Santa didn't exist."

"He doesn't?!" I said, trying to be funny.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to drive," I mumbled.

"Too bad. This is my car. You can pick the music if you want to." I pondered her offer and finally gave in.

"Okay." I looked through her CD case and put a mix in. "With A Little Help From My Friends" started playing. "The Beatles," I said. "Very nice."

"Yeah I know."

"What else is on this CD?"

"I can't remember. Scan through the songs. I might be able to tell you if I hear them."

I pressed the next button every so often and Bella would recite the different songs and artists. Then all of a sudden, she flipped out.

"DON'T CHANGE IT!" she yelled. I shied away from the radio.

Bella began to sing along with the lead singer of The Darkness to "I Believe In A Thing Called Love". I sort of just stared at her, not exactly sure what to do.

"Great song," she said.

"You're a--"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh please Edward. We both know you want to say something."

"I know no such thing."

"Fine, be stubborn. I'll continue to sing along with the wonderful music on my CD."

A band I didn't know began playing and Bella started to sing and dance. I smiled.

"You're an original girl Bella Swan."

"But you know you love me," she said jokingly, not realizing how true she was.

"Too true," I said, chuckling. I didn't want her to know how much I truly did. Not now at least. Once we reached the park, I jumped out of my seat and opened Bella's door.

"Milady." I offered her my hand.

"Thank you kind sir."

"It's my pleasure," I said, winking. Bella found a perfect spot under a large tree.

Once everything was set up, we started eating our sandwiches. We also talked. It was so easy to talk to Bella. I felt like we could talk about anything and our conversations would last an eternity.

"So how are your classes going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"They're pretty good. Still kind of awkward with Julian. He and Lauren broke up so he's trying to 'woo' me again. But other than that, things are going good."

I growled inside when I heard his name, but I kept my cool. "Nice to hear," I responded.

"What about you?"

"They're pretty great. Well, except for Jessica. Man I can't stand her." I could tell Bella wanted to crack up. She then shocked me again but by asking a question.

"Well, have any girls caught your eye?"

"Perhaps," I said. And this time it was my turn to blush.

"Oh," she said, sounding pretty excited for me. "Whoever she is, she's a very lucky girl."

"No I think I am."

"And why are you the lucky one?"

"Because she's amazing!"

"She must be pretty special to have caught your eye." Bella spoke with a sudden sadness.

"Yeah," I answered, wishing I had the courage to tell her that she was the special girl.

"I hope this girl knows how lucky she is."

"Doubt it but that can I do?"

"You doubt what exactly?"

"That she knows how amazing she is!"

"Well, I'm glad that you've found someone." She smiled but it wasn't a true smile. I was getting very confused. I excused myself to the bathroom. I ended up just walking around, trying to figure everything out.

I went back to Bella about five minutes later and I found her face down on the blanket. My heart began to race. I hoped she wasn't hurt. I ran to her side.

"Bella?" I called. "Bella?! Please! Answer me! Are you okay?" I cried. I couldn't believe how scared I was. It looked as though she was just sleeping, but I knew better than to assume. I saw her shake her head and then she looked up at me. She didn't say anything, but she looked confused "Bella? Babe, can you hear me?" She nodded and I felt a little more calm

"W--what happened?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You were unconscious. I came back from the bathroom to see you sprawled out on the blanket. Do you know how bad you scared me?"

"N-no. I'm sorry?" she responded, making it sound like a question. I just wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay. As long as you're alright."

Bella closed her eyes and then all of a sudden she began to shake.

"No!" she whimpered. "No! No! No!"

She began to sob, causing her body to shake violently. She even tried to hide her tears from me.

"Bella?" I asked. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "I got some dirt in my eyes. It hurts." She looked up at me and I knew she was lying. But I let it be.

"Okay," I said. We sat for a while in silence. Before long, I couldn't take it any more.

"Bella," I started.

"Yes?" she answered softly.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

I unwillingly let her go, got up, and dusted my jeans off. I offered her my hand, but she ignored it. I felt a pang in my heart.

"Let's go," I said a little more icily than I'd anticipated.

We walked with a large space in between us. The tension was almost tangible. The car ride home was even worse. We had small conversations but there was some awkwardness in it.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. Something isn't right. I know you well enough."

"It's just--"

"Just what?"

"I feel like there's something wrong with you too and I want to know, but it's obvious that you don't want to tell me. I just--I care about you. I want to help you if I can."

"Edward--" Bella started, her voice cracking.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"You didn't. Don't worry. And are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay I'll tell--" Suddenly, her phone began to ring. I silently cursed whoever it was. "Argh! Your sister had horrible timing. Should I ignore it?" she wondered.

"No," I answered. "I know Alice and that might not be smart." Bella opened her phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey Alice! You're talking to me and Edward."

"Hi Bella dear!"

"Love you too sis," I said.

"Oh, hi Edward."

Bella laughed. And while I was upset to have been interrupted, I was happy to see Bella laughing again. I'd missed it.

"So anyway Bella, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing as far as I know."

"Well now you do!" she answered excitedly.

"What exactly is that?"

"GIRLS NIGHT!" she yelled into the phone. Only my sister could cause me and Bella to cover our ears.

"Wait what? Why?" Bella whined.

"Oh please Bella dear. You know you're going to love it."

"Uhh…"

"Don't argue with me Bella. You know I always win."

"Okay."

"I'm going to pick you up in about 15 minutes to go shopping and--"

"Whoa Nelly!" I yelled into the phone. "Who said you could take Bella so soon?"

"I did you half wit."

"Well I say you can't."

"Ooh! Look who knows so much. Edward, I'm coming to get Bella in 15 minutes. That's final."

I pinched my nose. I was annoyed. But then I thought of something. A wicked grin spread across my face.

"You know what Alice? Okay. I won't fight you anymore, but I'll be over to pick up Jasper in about 15 minutes as well."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Umm…"

I knew I had her

"What Alice? Something wrong?" I heard Alice sigh heavily into the speaker.

"Fine. Take him. But you know this means war Edward. Meet us with all the boys in three hours over at Black Roses. You'll be given your assignment there. Goodbye brother. Bye Bella darling. Love you!" And with that, she hung up the phone.

Bella closed her phone. My head was reeling. Alice's ideas were always interesting and I didn't know if I was up for it. I turned to Bella but she had her face away from me.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I wanted so badly to hold Bella close and take away whatever pain she was evidently feeling. I wanted her to know that I loved her more than anything. That I'd do anything for her.

I wanted to talk to her so bad. But I knew she didn't want to, so I let her be. We got to the dorms eventually. I was out of my seat and opening Bella's door before she even realized we were back. She looked so sad. It broke my heart. She walked with her head down all the way to the elevator. I pressed the call button and we waited. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I spoke up.

"Bella, I can tell that you're not ready to tell me whatever was bothering you. And that's okay. But I can't stand not talking to you. So, until you're ready, let's talk about something else." I looked at her hopefully.

"Thanks Edward," she said. "I thought I was going to explode if I didn't talk to you."

I laughed and wrapped her into a hug. "Well it's a good thing you didn't. I'd miss my best friend. Besides, the world has a shortage of truly beautiful women. It'd be a shame to lose you," I commented.

I saw her blush and it made me smile even wider. I let my arms fall from the hug but I kept one arm securely around her waist. My heart fluttered. People began filing out of the elevator and I saw him. Julian. I threw up inside when I remember his and Bella's date. I wanted to punch him in the face.

I rushed Bella into the elevator, we her called her name. She groaned.

"Bella!" he called again. "Hey. I've missed you."

"Julian, I just saw you yesterday," she said icily.

"I know, but I mean I _miss_ you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I wish our first date would have gone better."

"Julian, I'm actually glad it didn't."

"What?"

"Look, you're a nice guy and all, but honestly, I only want to be friends with you. You're just not what I'm looking for, okay? So please, let's just focus on friendship, alright?"

"Fine," Julian said. There was a sort of venomous tone to his voice, but I didn't care. "If that's how it has to be, then that's what we'll do." He walked briskly away, throwing the flowers in the trash.

"Stupid boys. I'm so becoming a nun!"

"Hey now!" I yelled, getting kind of scared. "Don't be rash!"

"That is so not being rash!" she argued.

"Oh…pfft…pfft…it's so being rash!" I really didn't want to lose my chance to be with the most amazing girl ever.

"You can't be serious?" she said, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, I can be serious," I said, taking all the emotion out of my face. She looked at me and got a little scared. I broke. "I can be serious when I want to be." I started to laugh. "You should've seen your face!" She took my arm and threw it off her.

"Fine," she huffed, folding my arms. "Be a jerk." She turned away from me.

"Babe…" I felt horrible all of a sudden.

"Don't you 'babe' me."

"Bella," I said, trying to sound as sad as I could so she's come back. She did.

"I'm only joking," she said with a smile.

"I knew it!" I said, hugging her again.

"Sure you did stud."

"Stud, huh?" I smiled. "But I did know it! I know you too well Bella Swan."

"_Too _well?" she wondered.

"I know you…_perfectly_. How's that?"

"Much better." I felt her sigh into me and I tightened my hold on her. I never wanted to let go. And I knew I needed her to realize that too.

"Bella," I started, "There's something I need to say." I let her go and prepared myself to tell her how I felt.

"What is it?" she asked

"I---"

"BELLA! YOU'RE LATE!" I saw an angry Alice in front of us. I swore under my breath. She ruined everything. "Edward, I told you 15 minutes. Don't you ever listen?"

"Whatever, Alice." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was in way deep.

"Don't you whatever me. You have no idea how horribly things can go when people are late. I've put too much thought into this to have you screw it up. Now I'm taking Bella. You can go get Jasper. And remember, three hours---actually make that two hours and forty-five minutes---meet us at Black Roses. Good luck."

She took my spot in the elevator and I was left alone. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Jasper.

"Hey what's up Ed?" he answered.

"I got it bad man. I'm coming to get you right now. Call Em. Tell him we're meeting the girls in three hours. I need your help!"

"Got it."

I hung up my phone and sulked to my room. Did the world hate me? I braced myself for whatever Alice had planned. But then again, no one can plan when it comes to Alice.

**A/N: How was it? Please review!**


	18. If You're Unconscious You Can

**A/N: Okay everyone. I've decided to do this chapter in Edward's POV because there were some people disappointed with my last attempt. So sorry to those who hated the last chapter and sorry to anyone who was hoping for Bella's POV this time around. I can never win…can I? But oh well…**

**Playlist for Chapter 15: Twilight Zone Theme Song, Ricochet- Shiny Toy Guns**

EPOV

I waited for the elevator to come back. I tried to think of the best way to explain this situation to Jasper and Emmett without being ridiculed or having to encounter a string of I told you so's, but I was coming up with nothing. I could count on Jasper staying quiet but my brother would be less than sympathizing. Emmett made it his responsibility comment every time that he saw me and Bella together, making slight innuendos that only I would understand. Parts of me wanted to punch him as hard as I could, but a smaller part of me just wanted to go curl up and hide in a corner. What if it was as obvious as Emmett made it out to be? But then again, was that a bad thing? I was so confused and it was driving me completely insane! I heard the ding of the elevator and was surprised to see Emmett and Jasper standing in front of me.

"What the---"

"Oh come on Eddie. We knew something was wrong. I'm not stupid," Emmett said. I was about to spout off a sarcastic remark, but I knew I'd feel bad afterward.

"Okay…and?"

"_And_ we thought we'd save you the trouble of coming to get us. So, spill it pretty boy."

"You always know just what to say Emmett," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's a gift. Now talk."

"It's Bella," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I may be dumb, but I knew that."

"Oh shut up. It's just…I love her."

"Again Eddie---"

"Emmett, shut up," quipped Jasper.

"Thanks."

"No worries. Continue."

"I don't know what else to say. Part of me wants to tell her and make her mine, but the other part doesn't want her to reject me."

"Edward, have you seen that girl look at you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jasper sighed and continued. "The way she looks at you reminds me of the way Alice looks at me. You can just _see_ she loves you."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Jasper."

"You've got to be---"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Jasper and I yelled together.

"Fine, I won't help."

"No offense or anything Em, but you never really do."

"Touché."

"So I'd thank you to stay quiet unless you've thought long and hard about what you're about to say."

"Yessir," he said, while saluting me.

"Why are you so---"

"Handsome? Charming? Suave? It's just the way I am. No need to be jealous."

"What happened to thinking before you speak?"

"Oh. Right. I'll just pretend I'm mute. It'll work. I think."

"Emmett…"

"Talk before I change my mind."

I turned back to Jasper and looked for advice.

"Edward, you've got to understand that with love, that's always a risk. But wouldn't you regret it if years from now when she's married with kids you find out that she's loved you all along? What will you do then? Tell her? You can't do stuff like that. That's not how it works. You've got to take the risk _now_ and hope for the best. Though if you ask me, there's no hope required. That girl is totally head over heels."

"Maybe, but…"

"No buts. You have to tell her some time soon."

"Fine."

Emmett must have decided that we were done serious talking and spoke up. "You have no idea how hard that was! Edward you're so stupid!"

"Excuse me?"

"If you can't see Bella is hot for you, then man…"

"Oh shut up. Maybe you really should be mute."

"I could never do that."

"If you weren't conscious I'm sure you'd be fine."

"Whoa there little brother. You could hurt me. This is steel."

"Want me to try anyway?"

"I'll pass, thank you."

"I thought so. Anyway, we have to meet the girls in about two hours."

"Oooh! Are we clubbing?"

"I don't know. Alice has something planned."

"Awww crap."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Hey now," Jasper intercede, defending his fiancée.

"You know you're just as scared," I said.

Jasper just shrugged but kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, well I know I'm going to sound a lot like Alice and Rose, but I'm gonna take my chances. Eddie, it's time for a make over," Emmett said. I stared at his face hoping to see some sort of joke, but there was nothing. I thought I was going to puke.

"Jasper…"

"As much as I hate to admit it Edward, Emmett might be on to something. Now of course we won't go to the extent Alice and Rose do, but you never know. This might help."

"Help what?" I demanded.

"Help you and Bella finally get together," Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's no way."

"No arguing. This is going to work."

"I will not let you." I stood my ground.

"Oh please Eddie. You can't resist me and Jasper. It's impossible."

"I will not do this on my own free will."

"Then we'll make you."

I watched as Emmett and Jasper closed in on me. I cursed myself for ever calling them over. I finally realized the dread Bella must feel every time she goes through a make over. I had the sudden urge to go and save her. Or have her come save me.

**A/N: Better? Worse? The same? Well, I hope you enjoyed it! If any of you have any suggestions, I'd love them. P.S. Are there any songs you'd like to see appear in this story? Let me know!**

**Review please!  
**


	19. A Small Slip Of Paper

**A/N:** **Alright well I'm glad you guys enjoyed that last chapter. I thought that my whol Edward make over thing was pretty creative too :P I also got some good suggestions for some music and some requests for artists _not_ to appear. We'll see how it all goes. Now back to the story...**

**Playlist for Chapter 16: Don't Trust Me- 3OH!3 (suggested by cullengirl94), Not Good Enough for The Truth in Cliche- Escape the Fate**

EPOV

I honestly felt like I wanted to shoot myself. If this was what Bella had to go through every time Alice attacked her with a make over, I would refuse to ever let go of her. I rolled my eyes as Emmett ransacked my closet.

"Eddie, you really need to get some better looking clothes."

"Oh yeah, this coming from the guy who rarely wears clothes."

"Hey, just because you are jealous of this incredible body doesn't mean---"

"Emmett, you really need to learn how to not say things. I don't have any idea what Rose sees in you."

"Oh, she sees plenty."

"Emmett---" Jasper and I groaned. Emmett just shrugged and continued to search for the "perfect outfit". There were times I wondered if Emmett was actually the girl in his relationship. I mean, it was Rose who fixed the cars. I laughed to myself, imagining Emmett in an apron, cooking while the little ones ran around.

"What are you smirking at Eddie?" Emmett wondered.

"Absolutely nothing Em. Have you chosen my outfit yet?"

"This is a very delicate process. I was listening to Rose---"

"Whoa. Hold the phone. You were _listening_ to Rose?"

"Well I—I mean---It happens, okay? I just---shut up Eddie."

"What is with the Eddie crap?"

"I know it bugs you, so I say it," Emmett said with a stupid grin on his face.

"You're really immature you know that right?"

"But of course...._EDDIE_."

"I give up."

"Good, 'cuz I was going to win anyway."

"Grow up Emmett."

"Now what fun would that be?"

I sank down on my bed. My friends could be so ridiculous sometimes, but it was nice to have some sort of comedic relief from Emmett. It made me forget the problems I was having. I focused instead on surviving this stupid make over so I could make it to tell Bella how I really felt.

"I found it!" Emmett yelled suddenly.

"What?" Jasper said. He sounded really tired and when I looked over, I saw him half asleep on the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

"This outfit, of course."

I looked over and saw Emmett holding a pair of jeans and a black button up. It was almost exactly the same outfit that I'd worn on previous clubbing nights. So much for a "make over".

"Get dressed," Emmett ordered. I silently grabbed the outfit and went to the bathroom to change. I slipped the shirt on and then remembered something that Bella had said about button up shirts and rolled up sleeves. So I unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled them up to about my elbows. I looked in the mirror and looked at Emmett's "handy work". Honestly, I didn't look any different. Who knew that it could take so much time to accomplish what I could do in so little.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" I called out. I stepped out and Jasper and Emmett were standing, dressed and ready. We all walked briskly down the stairs to my Volvo. "I'm driving."

We all piled in and before anyone could say anything, we were out of the parking lot and on our way to Black Roses. And I was on my way to Bella.

* * *

JPOV (Yes...Jasper)

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's car when I felt my phone vibrate. I opened it and read the new message.

From: Alice

Is Edward as emotional as Bella?

Call back #:

2129403375

Friday Feb 25 6:37 PM

I looked around and after making sure Edward wasn't watching, I replied.

To: Alice

You could say that. He's in way deep. What're we suppose to do?

Call back #:

2123029918

Friday Feb 25 6:39 PM

I hit send and waited for Alice.

From: Alice

They're so dumb. Ok. You have to help me tonite. W/e you do, make sure they stay close.

Call back #:

2129403375

Friday Feb 25 6:41 PM

To: Alice

What do you have planned?

Call back #:

2123029918

Friday Feb 25 6:42 PM

Alice told me her plan and I trusted it would work. I just couldn't let Edward know what was going on. This had to work. For the sake of Bella and Edward, I'm make it work. After I said goodbye to Alice, I erased all of the messages on my phone and sat back and waited.

* * *

EPOV

I saw Jasper texting someone from the corner of my eye. It looked like he was trying to hide something, but I didn't ask. I wasn't in the mood. He was probably just sharing some stupid, lovey dovey crap with Alice. That's all they seemed to do now that they were engaged. No, I wasn't jealous. I just---well---seeing them just made me want to tell Bella even more. We finally reached the club and after parking, waltzed up to the bouncer. He recognized us and let us in immediately. Bella and the other girls were already sitting at our regular table. She looked absolutely radiant. She had a small, yet tasteful black dress on that complimented her in every way. Her hair looked just as wonderful, straight with just the right amount of wave to make me go crazy. I slipped into the booth and caught a whiff of her. She smelled absolutely intoxicating. It was vanila with a hint of something I didn't know. I wanted to kiss her right then and there.

The other boys found their girls and said hello to them while Bella and I gave them their privacy. We sat somewhat awkwardly in silence. We would look at one another and each time we would both start to say something. Our timing was so ridiculous! After the other two couples were done "saying hello" Alice confronted all of us.

"All right everyone. I have different tasks for all of us to complete. We'll be in teams most of them time so the prize will be shared between the two who win. We're going to pick our partners out of a hat. The boys will choose." I internally groaned. I wanted to Bella's partner. But now, knowing my luck, I would end up with Rosalie. Alice pulled a hat magically out of her bag and held it out to Jasper.

"Rosalie," he said flatly. Emmett started whining but when Rose threw him a look, he shut up.

"Fine, but I better end up with Bella then. She'll be so much more fun than Alice."

It was then that both Rosalie _and_ Alice smacked Emmett as hard as they could.

"What?!" he demanded.

"Sorry babe," Rose started, "but you need to shut up." She leaned in and hugged him and it looked like she was whispering something in his ear but I didn't pay much attention to it. All I was concerned about was Bella and her adorable blush. She was staring down at the table, wringing her hands.

"Alice," I heard a dejected voice say. I looked up and saw Emmett staring at a small piece of paper. My heart soared when I realized that I would be Bella's partner. I glanced back at Bella and saw that she was still wringing her hands but instead of looking embarrassed she looked upset. I wasn't sure why, so I asked her.

"Bella, what's wrong? You look upset."

She looked up at me and I could see an emotion that I couldn't quite name, but I knew I didn't like it. "It's nothing."

"Well what is it?"

"Nothing Edward. It's nothing," she repeated.

It bugged me that she wouldn't tell me. But I decided to let it drop. I knew I'd only upset her more if I continued to pester her.

"Well Edward, that means you and Bella are together," Alice said suddenly. "Here is your first task as a group."

Alice handed all of us a slip of paper. I was kind of nervous to see what the first task would be. I opened the paper and read the short sentence.

"Have fun!" Alice said.

**A/N: Haha! A cliffhanger! If you wanna know the truth, I didn't really plan that. I just have no idea what a good task would be for partners. It can't be really romantically involved cuz the teams aren't canon couples. So...if you have any fun ideas that would require some B/E cute interaction but the others could successfully pretend to do....let me know. You'll be mentioned if I choose your idea :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Much love**

**Ebony  
**


	20. I've Been Plagiarised

**Hello hello my dear readers!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter, but this unfortunately not. I've recently discovered that story has been taken. It's not an exact copy, but the title is exactly the same (with the exception of the name of the candy) and the first several chapters follow my storyline. Some exact wording has been taken as well. I'm going to put this story on pause until I get everything cleared up. I don't want anymore of my ideas taken. (Though if this takes longer than a month, I'll update anyway, because I don't think it's fair that my readers are punished for someone else's disrespect for me.) I want to thank those people who let me know about the story and I apologize for the delay in updates. I hope you'll all still stick with my story. Give me some time to clear this all up and I'll reward you with all the ideas I've come up with :) **

**Thanks again!  
**

**Much love,**

**Ebony**


	21. Problem SolvedAN

**Hello hello my dear readers!**

**Okay. Things have gotten pretty much cleared up and I'm happy to report that I will be updating with in the next week. I would like to ask all of you to please stop reviewing or messaging "Fantazz". I got a message from her and she's apologized and is willing to work with me to fix things. So please, I don't want you guys to make her feel any worse. I'm flattered by the defense that you all are so willing to give on my behalf, but I don't like to see other authors hurt. **

**Also, this is a short note to my anonymous reviewer Kelsie. _Your email address was not shown on the review. If you would still like to email you back, you can review again, but make sure that you put spaces in between. [email] . com otherwise fanfiction won't let the address go through. _**

**Again, thanks for everything and I'll try and update as soon as i can!  
**

**Much love,**

**Ebony**


	22. His Name is Henry

**A/N: Yes I know. It's been longer than a week. I lost track of time. School and…other things kinda distracted me. If anyone cares, I had a great Valentine's Day. (I got a dozen beautiful roses :D) So anyway…this task isn't the best. I'll try and make the next one better. But I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Playlist for Chapter 17: ----- **

Previously on ABoaR-

"_Well Edward, that means you and Bella are together," Alice said suddenly. "Here is your first task as a group."_

_Alice handed all of us a slip of paper. I was kind of nervous to see what the first task would be. I opened the paper and read the short sentence._

"_Have fun!" Alice said._

EPOV

I stared down at the piece of paper. In Alice's small handwriting read the words, "Find 26 different people, all who's names start with a different letter of the alphabet. Get a picture and have them sign in. P.S. Bella, if he's cute…GET HIS NUMBER!" I looked back at her and glared. Alice simply smiled wryly at me and bounced off with Emmett. I turned back around and saw Bella trying to catch a peek of the piece of paper. She looked more scared than I'd ever seen her.

"Something the matter Bella?" I asked tentatively, knowing she probably wouldn't answer me.

"I'm just a little nervous," she answered simply.

"Why babe?"

She flinched suddenly, but then spoke. "You never know with Alice. I'm scared as to what she has planned for me."

"You mean planned for us?"

"What?"

"We are partners, you know?"

"Oh! Right!"

I stared down at the floor. Things were getting absolutely ridiculous. I silently handed her the piece of paper and waited for her to finished reading it. I heard her gasp. My head whipped up and I saw her bright red face. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alice…she…argh!"

"What?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh please! You know what."

I walked over to her and put and arm around her shoulder, have expecting to have her shrug it off. To my surprise and excitement, she didn't. She actually leaned into me.

"You're right. I do know. But she didn't say you _had_ to in order to win. I mean, why don't we just get this task done. And forget she said anything about getting guys' numbers." I tried to keep my cool while talking about other guys and considering how fuming I was, I did pretty well. Bella just nodded. I looked around to see that we were alone. I stared at the table and saw a Polaroid camera and Sharpie sitting there.

"Well, let's get going."

Bella and I walked around the club looking for friendly people. We were actually doing pretty well. We'd just finished taking a picture with Felicia when a familiar looking man walked up and put his arm around Bella.

"Hey babe. Long time, no see."

Bella turned around and I saw her face go as white as a sheet. "Vin?" she said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you are. Trying to have some fun."

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"Are you deaf baby? I just told you."

"I know why you're here, but why are you _here_, next to me?"

"Bella, you can't keep lying to yourself. You know you miss me. You know you want to give us another chance."

And then it clicked. It was Gavin, Bella's ex-boyfriend from Forks. The last time I saw him was a couple of weeks ago when me and the other boys scared him away from her. Clearly, it hadn't worked as well as I'd hoped. But Bella couldn't possibly want him again. She'd been so scared and looked terrified even now. So when I heard her respond, my heart dropped.

"I---I---"

She was actually considering it.

"Gavin, I don't---"

"Bella, I know that things are going fast, but I know we can work it out. Come on babe." For the first time, Gavin sounded somewhat sincere. Curse him.

"Will you do something for me Gavin?"

"Anything."

She stood closer to him and motioned to the camera and me.

"Smile," she said loudly. I clicked the camera and waited as the print came out. "Sign this," she ordered.

Gavin agreed and messily scrawled his name across the bottom of the picture. "You want a memento of our first night back together?"

Bella laughed dryly. "I want to document the night I make it impossible for you to have children." And as she stopped talking, she brought her knee up as hard as she could. "Once and for all Gavin, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

All of the people around us were now staring. The guys were all groaning with sympathy and all the girls were applauding. I stood there proudly. That was my Bella!

BPOV

I stood over Gavin, not feeling the least bit sorry for hurting him. I was so done with him harassing me that I wanted to end it. And so I did. I stared down at him, not exactly knowing what to do next. I was brought out of my own thoughts by a loud roar of applause. I finally looked up and saw all the women around me clapping.

"You go girl!" one of the yelled out.

"That's right! You tell him!!" another said.

I started to blush and slowly walked away from all the attention. Edward was right behind me the whole time. The adrenaline was finally wearing off and my body started to shake.

"Let's go sit down Bella," he said calmly.

I nodded at let him lead me to our table. I laid my head down and breathed slowly.

"Are you going to be okay babe?" Edward asked sweetly. "Can I get you something?" I felt his hand running up and down my back.

"Just sit with me," I said.

"That I can do."

And so we just sat for about twenty minutes. I continued telling myself to breathe and Edward kept his hand near my back. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I didn't do anything," he said, a smile playing on his lips. I could tell there was something else that he wanted to say but before I could coax it out of him, my phone vibrated. I opened it and saw a text from Alice.

From: Alice

His name is Henry. I swear if you don't get his number, I'll hit you. Or just give you make overs for the rest of your life. Don't worry. He knows the plan. This will make Edward think twice.

Call back # :

2129403375

Friday Feb 25 8:14 PM

From: Bella

What are you talking about?

Call back # :

2122536147

Friday Feb 25 8:16 PM

From: Alice

There will be a waiter at your table in two minutes. His name is Henry. He knows what we're trying to do. He's agreed to help.

Call back # :

2129403375

Friday Feb 25 8:19 PM

From: Bella

Help?

Call back # :

2122536147

Friday Feb 25 8:21 PM

From: Alice

Gah Bella! He's going to help us get Edward jealous. Understand now?

Call back # :

2129403375

Friday Feb 25 8:22 PM

From: Bella

Oh! Got it!

Call back # :

2122536147

Friday Feb 25 8:24 PM

I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see a tall dark haired man.

"Hi," he said softly. "My name is Henry and I'll be your server for the night." I saw him look at me and then glance at Edward. He smiled knowingly and sat waiting for us to order.

"Oh umm…" I said, distracted by the actual intentions of this attractive man. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything miss."

"I was wondering…if I could get a picture with you."

I heard Edward snort next to me. I looked over at him and saw that he was very displeased. I decided to up the ante. I lowered my head and looked up at Henry from my lashes.

"Sure thing."

I motioned for Edward to take the picture and waited for the flash. The picture came out of the camera and we waited for it to develop.

"Can you sign it? And perhaps…leave your phone number too?" I tried to ask as seductively as I could.

Henry laughed deeply. "You always this forward?"

"It is a club right?" I joked back.

"Touché."

He handed me the picture and I saw that he had scrawled his number down. I giggled as he walked away. Edward was slouching in the booth and I couldn't help but smile. I tired to wipe the smile off my face as I sat down next to him.

"Something wrong Edward?"

"Did you really think he was cute?" he asked dejectedly.

"Well, yeah. I did." It wasn't a complete lie. He was attractive, but paled in comparison to Edward. But Edward couldn't possibly be jealous. I mean, he didn't see me in anyway other than friendship. Besides, I wasn't pretty enough anyway.

"Oh. Well, I guess we should keep going with task."

"Yeah. I guess we should."

Edward got up and started walking away. I took the chance to take out my cell phone and put in Henry's number. I texted him quickly to thank him.

From: Bella

This is Bella by the way. The picture girl. Thanks so much!

Call back # :

2122536147

Friday Feb 25 8:40 PM

From: Henry

Don't mention it. I've owed Alice a favor for a long time. Besides, it's always nice to have a beautiful girl flirt with you ;)

Call back # :

2126613857

Friday Feb 25 8:42 PM

From: Bella

Okay. Task over. No need to pretend you actually like me.

Call back # :

2122536147

Friday Feb 25 8:44 PM

From: Henry

Who's pretending? ;)

Call back # :

2126613857

Friday Feb 25 8:47 PM

From: Bella

So, do you think this will work? The whole Edward thing?

Call back # :

2122536147

Friday Feb 25 8:50 PM

From: Henry

Well if Edward was the very peeved looking guy taking the picture, then yes. It will. You should see the way he looks at you.

Call back # :

2126613857

Friday Feb 25 8:54 PM

From: Bella

I hope so. Thanks again! You're nice to talk to.

Call back # :

2122536147

Friday Feb 25 8:55 PM

From: Henry

You're welcome. And I'm always open for talking. You've got my number. Text me anytime!

Call back # :

2126613857

Friday Feb 25 8:57 PM

I smiled as I shoved my phone back into its spot and continued to follow Edward. We ended up finishing our task within the next 40 minutes, just in time to meet Alice and the others back at out table for the next task.

"Alright," Alice said. "Proof of completed task here please."

Everyone began to lay pictures on the table. Alice and Rose looked through them and when they were satisfied, congratulated all of us.

"Great job teams. This next task will be another team effort. Here you go. Oh, before that, can I talk to you Bella?"

She grabbed my hand and led me over to the side of the club.

"So, how did it go?"

"Well, according to Henry, it went great!"

"Henry?"

"I texted him after he left to say thank you."

"Oh okay. I knew it would work out!"

"Don't get your hopes up too high. I doubt it even phased Edward."

"Oh please. If Henry said it worked, then it did."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, off to the next task. I think you'll enjoy this one," Alice said slyly.

"What is it?" I asked, but she'd already walked away to her own partnership.

I sulked back over to Edward to see his horror struck face.

"What?! What's wrong?"

"Here," he said, his voice slightly cracking.

I took the piece of paper from him and read the words Alice had written.

"Just married. Convince 20 people in the bar or places surrounding the bar that you just got married. You'll find the rings enclosed. P.S. Don't forget to kiss. It adds to the effect! Have fun!"

"ALICE!" I yelled!!!

"What?" she said sweetly.

"What the heck is this?"

"It's your task silly."

"Do you really expect us to do this?

"Well duh. It's only fair. Besides, it was totally a random choice. Edward chose the piece of paper out of my hand and it was all folded up. He was the first to choose so don't even try to tell me I rigged it."

"I can't…this isn't…what is your task?"

She handed me her paper.

"Trade clothes with anyone in the club. Be sure to get a picture!"

"I hate you, you know that?"

"No you don't. Now go and be happy with your hubby!"

She skipped off with Emmett leaving me alone with my new "husband".

"You ready for this?" I asked tentatively.

Edward seemed to have regained his composure and actually looked kind of excited.

"Of course I am…Mrs. Cullen."

He slid a ring on my finger, entwined his hand with mine, and led me out of the club.

I was going to murder Alice.

**A/N: Okay…so here you go. I know the first task was lame, but we got to make Edward a little jealous and Henry will definitely be appearing again!! Hooray! I like him! I'm actually looking forward to this next task. It'll be interesting to write. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please :D**


	23. Just Married Part 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!**

**THIS IS STILL BELLEZZA AMANDO!! I'VE JUST CHANGED MY PEN NAME!! I HOPE NONE OF YOU GET CONFUSED BY THE LITTLE SWITCH!! SO YEAH…THIS IS STILL THE SAME AUTHOR OF THE SAME STORY YOU LOVE :D**

**A/N: Wow! Everyone responded so much better to my last chapter than I was expecting. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. The past couple of weeks have been pretty hectic. I had regionals and I've been sick. So here we go with the next task. I've been looking forward to this one [insert evil genius smile here] Enjoy my lovelies :D**

**Playlist for Chapter 18: Going to the Chapel- The Dixie Cups, Hit Me Up- Gia Farrel**

Previously on ABoAR

"_You ready for this?" I asked tentatively._

_Edward seemed to have regained his composure and actually looked kind of excited._

"_Of course I am…Mrs. Cullen."_

_He slid a ring on my finger, entwined his hand with mine, and led me out of the club._

_I was going to murder Alice._

EPOV

I led a fuming Bella out of the club and started walking down the street. I couldn't help but laugh to myself quietly. However, I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do or how exactly to complete this task. Was I just supposed to walk around announcing the fact that I'd just gotten married? How in the world was I supposed to prove that fact? I heard Bella swearing to herself and listing all the ways that she could punish Alice for what she did. I felt a twinge at my heart when a thought came to me. Maybe Bella really didn't want to do this. Maybe she didn't like me at all. My spirits fell and I slowly let her hand go. I stopped in front of her and stared into her eyes.

"We don't have to do this, you know."

"Huh?" she asked, clearly still in her own little world.

"You don't have to pretend to be my wife. I'm sorry it repulses you so much. We can just tell people the situation and hope they'll cooperate with us."

"Umm…"

"What is it?"

She bit her lip and started thinking. It was killing me. I watched as her face burned bright red and she began talking to herself again.

"Stop…so dumb…never…doesn't like…Alice."

"Bella, are you okay?"

She sighed and looked up at me. "I'm fine. And let's just do this. I wanna see the look on Alice's face when we've completed this. I'm not whimping out. I mean, we don't have to if it bothers you too much, but…"

"No," I said a bit too eagerly, "Let's do it!"

She grabbed my hand this time and led me towards a small restaurant. She walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for two. The hostess smiled politely at her and then glanced over at me. Her expression changed and I saw her try to seduce me with her eyes. I rolled my own and slyly raised my hand to "scratch" my nose. I made sure that my ring was visible. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a glint of sliver and she looked downtrodden. Bella must have noticed her change in mood and took the chance.

"My husband and I have heard a lot about this place tonight at our reception. Do you enjoy working here?" she asked nonchalantly.

The hostess's eyes looked even sadder at the mention of the word "husband". She answered politely but used the least amount of words necessary. She also quietly congratulated us on our wedding and led us back to a small booth.

"Your waiter will be with you soon. Enjoy the rest of your night," she said emotionlessly.

I waited for her to be out of earshot before laughing. "I feel slightly sorry for the poor girl."

"I kind of do too," Bella said frowning. "I really don't like being mean. I'm not so sure this is going to work out too well. If I have to be mean in order to convince people…" she trailed off and just looked away. I grabbed her hand.

"Babe, don't worry. She'll forget all about me in the next twenty minutes. Besides, I'm a married man. I can't have a relationship," I joked. Bella cracked a smile and sighed.

"Well, okay. I just…well I still feel bad."

"I know. But look at the bright side, we only have nineteen more people to convince. By the way, did Alice tell you how we were suppose to keep track?"

Bella reached into her purse and pulled out a small tape recorder. "We're suppose to record the voices of people congratulating us. Alice said she'll be able to tell if there are twenty different voice."

"Talk about prepared."

"This is Alice," she said giggling.

"Too true."

We carried on a conversation while waiting for our waiter. Before I knew it, a tall blonde haired boy was standing in front of our table looking wide eyed at Bella. I felt heat rise in me. I couldn't believe he had the gall to look at my wife that way. And with that thought, I stopped. I'd just called Bella "my wife". And while we were pretending to be, she really wasn't. I never should have thought that. I mentally slapped myself. "Get it together, Edward. Bella isn't yours. Stop getting jealous." But it was so much easier thought than done. I was reeled out of my thoughts when I felt someone squeeze my hand.

"Sweetie, do you know what you want to drink?" I heard Bella ask.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked up. The blonde boy looked particularly peeved and was staring intently at our hands. I entwined my fingers with Bella's and looked up.

"Just a water please."

"And for you Miss?" he asked Bella.

"Yes, my darling MRS. Cullen," I started, making sure the stupid boy knew she was taken, "What would you like?"

"Water sounds good to me too."

The waiter walked briskly away and I turned my head slowly to look at Bella. A beautiful blush had taken over her face. She looked absolutely radiant. I reached my hand out to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing that the blush only appeared when she was embarrassed.

"It's--it's nothing," she stumbled.

"Don't lie. I know when something is bothering you."

I heard her whisper something to herself and waited for her to repeat it.

"Edward, it's nothing." I rubbed circles on her hand with my thumb, hoping it would make her feel more comfortable, comfortable enough to tell me. I then lifted her chin with my free hand and looked into her eyes.

"Please? What's wrong?"

"I just…I had a stupid thought. Nothing, really."

"Well, I like to know what you are thinking. What was your thought?"

"It's horribly embarrassing."

"Impossible. Anything you think must be something of consequence."

"I thought…" she began, "I thought about how nice 'Mrs. Cullen' sounded." She kept her eyes averted and her head down, but I could see the blush return with vengeance. My heart sped up a little as I thought about what she'd just said.

"I know it does," I whispered to myself.

**A/N: Okay. I know you are all going to hate me for stopping it there, but this would end up being ten pages if I kept the whole chapter together so I'm going to do it in parts. I just wanted to set up the situation to see how you will all react to what I've done. I have plenty more to give you guys, but I'll be updating in smaller increments. This way I won't have one INSANE chapter. Hope you guys don't wanna hurt me too much :P So, tell me what you think and I'll update some more events. Perhaps in Bella's POV, though I really enjoy writing in Edward's. Review please!**


	24. Just Married Part 2

**A/N: [un]HOLY CRAP! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't know how you all would react but I'm very happy you all liked it. I'm also going to start doing shout outs of the update. So if you want to be recognized quickly before the chapter begins, review me and tell me and I'll be sure to make quick mention. Here's the next increment :D Enjoy!!**

**SHOUT OUTS!! **

**Take-me-to-Fantasy: Please dear, don't throw any more cheese puffs at me. I'll try to update so you won't have to wait as long.**

**Vikkitori22: You were my first reviewer on this story and you're still with me! Thanks for the support! Many cyber Reese's coming your way :D**

Playlist for Chapter 19: Kiss Me- Sixpence None the Richer,

EPOV

"I know it does," I whispered softly. I wasn't sure if Bella heard me or even if I wanted her to hear me. I was getting more nervous as the minutes ticked by. We sat somewhat awkwardly for a few moments. I couldn't take it any longer and spoke up.

"Bella? Will you please look at me?" I asked. Her head began to rise slowly and eventually our eyes met. "What's wrong, babe? Why won't you talk to me?"

"I just…I feel so embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because…because of what I thought."

"Bella, it's fine. Really. I don't mind."

"Why not?" she asked, her arms folded and brow furrowed.

"Well…" I began, not quite sure how to explain myself. Thankfully, our waiter arrived at the table at that exact time with our waters and waited for us to order our food. I hadn't even glanced at the menu and called out the first thing I saw. "Can I get the…chicken Caesar pita please?" The man nodded and turned his attention eagerly to my wife. I mean my Bella. I mean, to Bella.

"And for you miss?"

I clenched my fists. The boy was determined to deny the fact that Bella was taken. I wanted to punch his face in for looking at her like that, but then I remembered that Bella wasn't taken. She wasn't mine. She could have the waiter if she really wanted to. I stared down at my lap and waited to hear Bella's order.

"Can I get the five cheese ziti please?" she asked sweetly.

"You can have anything you like," the waiter answered. And it was then that I'd had enough. Even if it was just for a short time, Bella was my wife and I wasn't going to have some adolescent boy hitting on her. Impulsively, I slid closer to Bella in the booth. I put my hand tenderly on her cheek and kissed her passionately. I could feel her soft, angel lips move against mine. I could taste her sweet breath on my tongue. Her hands wrapped in my hair. Before we knew it, neither of us could breathe. I pulled away slowly. I stared into Bella's wide eyes and then turned to the waiter.

"Listen here…Mike," I said, looking at his nametag. "I would like to enjoy this night with my new wife. So if you would please just write down our orders and stop trying to take her home, I'd really appreciate it."

Both Bella and Mike looked shocked at what I had said. Mike cleared his throat and politely congratulated us on our marriage before walking away to place our orders. I glanced at Bella who was sitting with her fingers on her lips, smiling.

"Well, that's two people," she said, giggling. "Only 18 more left."

I started to grin. I wasn't exactly sure why Bella was all of a sudden in a giddy mood, but I decided not to ask. I didn't want another awkward moment. I touched my own lips then, remembering what had happened only moments before. I wished silently that we'd get to kiss again in hopes to convince more people that we were married. I was definitely loving this task.

"So Bella, you like Italian food?" I asked. She laughed quietly to herself, covering her mouth and consequently her smile, which I wasn't happy about, but it was nice to hear her laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Say Italian again," she demanded.

"Italian."

Her laughter rang through the small restaurant. She was holding her sides while gasping for breath.

"Why are you laughing?" I wanted to know. I was beginning to get worried.

"You say Italian funny."

"No I don't."

"Yes. Yes you do. You say 'eye-talian'. It's 'ih-talian'."

"Since when?"

"Since always. Goodness."

"Maybe you're the one who says it funny."

Bella crossed her arms and looked around the room. She found an elderly couple enjoying their meal just feet away from us. "Excuse me!" she called out.

The woman turned around to her and smiled. "Can I do something for you dear?" she asked nicely.

"Yes actually. Do you remember your first squabble with your husband?" Bella asked.

The woman laughed and said that she did.

"Well," Bella started, "Would you mind helping me with mine. You see, me and my husband just got married today and we're already arguing."

"Well, congratulations you two," the woman said. "It's nice to see young people actually getting married. Now what's your problem?"

"How do you pronounce I-T-A-L-I-A-N?" she asked.

"Why 'ih-talian', of course," the elderly woman said.

Bella turned to me looking triumphant. "See?" she said, raising her eyebrows, which I then noticed were absolutely perfect.

"Bella," I said, "You have the most perfect eyebrows I've ever seen. Alice and Rose would be jealous!"

She blushed and looked down. "Thanks, I guess. By the way, we only have 17 more people to go." I saw her fiddling with the tape recorder in her purse. I smacked myself mentally for complimenting her. It also made her self-conscious. I tried to think of a way to get our silly mood back, but again Mike saved me. How ironic.

"Here's your food," he said flatly. "Enjoy." And as quickly as he appeared, he was back in the kitchen, most likely crying. I grinned to myself and again remembered the wonderful kiss that Bella and I had shared. I looked at my food and was pretty surprised. It actually looked delicious. Bella had already started on her food so I decided to follow suit.

We talked a little between bites but nothing to riveting. We finished our meals in a fair amount of time and I called for the check.

"Did you enjoy your food?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah," she replied, "I did."

"So we'll have to come back here, you think?"

Bella smiled slightly and just nodded. My spirits were lifted and I hoped that it the atmosphere would be better, that there wouldn't be any more awkward moments. Mike appeared with a small piece of tiramisu and no check.

"It's on the house." Suddenly, a group of about ten people surrounded him and music began playing. They sang us a song and one by one congratulated us on our marriage. Bella counted each person slyly and I could see her calculating the numbers in her head.

I grabbed her hand as we walked out of the restaurant. I heard her sigh.

"We only need seven more people to congratulate us. And then we're done." I couldn't help but hear a small amount of disappointment in her voice and I knew that I shared it. I didn't want this task to end. I was enjoying getting to call Bella my own. We walked along the sidewalk and I could see her looking for other places to stop. By her body language I could tell that she was close to giving up. It was then I spotted a small jeweler's shop. I stopped and led her inside. I saw her confused expression but didn't bother to explain. I just pulled her over to the nearest display case and told her to choose a band.

"Edward, what is this about?" she wondered.

Before I answered, a young clerk came up and introduced herself and offered her assistance.

"Thank you Heidi. My wife and me are looking for a simple band. We want to inscribe it so as to always remember this day."

"That's so sweet," she said. "What's the special occasion?"

"We just got married," I said with a huge grin.

Heidi smiled genuinely at us and started to look at the case. "Well, here's one. It's a simple band with five simply cut emeralds. It's a very compatible ring for engravings so it'd be a great choice."

Bella stared at the ring and I could see she loved it. She reached out her hand and touched the glass right above it.

"We'll take it!"

Bella looked shocked and was about to argue when I kissed her again. It wasn't as passionate as our first kiss, but it still held the same sweetness. I heard Heidi giggle to herself and open the case. I released Bella and smiled at her. Heidi congratulated us warmly and took me aside.

"What would you like inscribed, Mr…?"

"Cullen. Edward." I reached out my hand.

"Mr. Cullen. What would you like to engraving to read?"

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked quietly. I turned to look at a blushing Bella who had taken interest in other cases.

"Of course, sir."

"We're not really married."

"You're…?"

"No. It's just a game. We're doing this competition with my siblings. And some how we got this task. But this is the perfect way to get her something. You see, I'm in love with her. And she's my best friend. But she doesn't know it yet. I just…"

"I don't mean to be forward Mr. Cullen, but if you ask me, she's very much so in love with you too. Have you seen the way she looks into your eyes? It reminds me of how I first looked at my husband, but I must regrettably admit, what she feels for you is stronger than anything I've seen before."

I shook my head. "Not quite. She's my best friend. Besides, there are different types of love. Perhaps that's what you're seeing Heidi."

"I don't think so, Edward. You don't mind me calling you Edward, do you?"

"Not at all. I did just dump my personal life on you." Heidi laughed and just shook her head.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Just be careful. You don't want to lose her. Now, what would you like the inscription to read?"

I wrote it down on a small piece of paper and handed it to her. She smiled when she read the words and went back to the workroom. Bella and waited for about half an hour just talking. She tried to convince me not buy the ring but I stuck to it and told her no matter what, I was going to. She resigned to the fact and just talked to me. I put my arm around her and she leaned into me.

"I'm really tired," she said nonchalantly.

"You can sleep on me if you like," I offered.

"I think I will." And with that, she closed her eyes and I heard her breathing become regular. I hummed a song to her and waited for Heidi to come out with the ring. She came out with a small satin box and handed it to me.

"Here you are Edward."

"Thank you Heidi!"

"Good luck dear. And remember, be careful and don't let her get away."

"I won't. I just need her to fall in love with me first," I joked. Heidi rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Here's my number," she said. "Please call me when you get her reaction. And if you ever need any advice, my husband and I will be happy to help. I have a feeling about you two."

"You've been too kind Heidi."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Well, she is pretty exhausted, but we still need six other people to congratulate us on our "marriage"."

"Give me a second. I'll get you more than six." Heidi disappeared into another room and returned soon with a group of twenty people. Each one came up and shook my hand and spoke towards Bella's purse, each congratulating us in some way or another.

Once the room cleared out, Heidi motioned for me to leave with Bella. I lifted her into my arms and walked out slowly.

"Remember Edward," she said.

"I will. Thank you so much."

And I walked out of the shop. I felt the ring box in my pocket and thought about the words now engraved on it. I really hoped my Bella would understand what I was trying to tell her. I could only hope.

**A/N: Whew! I definitely was not planning on it going like that. I was actually planning on a totally different direction, but I like this one. So…do you think you know what is engraved on the ring? When do you think Edward will give it to Bella? Let me know what you think!! Review please!!**


	25. The Wrong Moment

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews everyone! I'm glad that you all liked the chapters! I liked them too :D Only 95 reviews from getting 1,000!! -wink wink- So without any further ado, the next part of my story!! P.S. For those of you who want to see Bella's ring, it's on my profile. Just imagine the sapphires and emeralds. **

**But first…**

**SHOUT OUTS!!**

**sleeping bella3- Thanks much for the review! You'll be first on my list if I need a beta :D**

**melissa is dazzled- Now that is serious interest! I'm so glad that it was that intriguing! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :P**

**luffin edward-bella 4eva- Here you go my dear :D Your own personal shout out! Thanks bunches for the review and you'll just have to see what's on the ring. Maybe you're right…maybe not…hmmm...enjoy!**

**Playlist for Chapter 20: Last Embrace-Northern Room, Broken-Lifehouse **

**EPOV**

I wasn't exactly sure how to get Bella back to club. I didn't want to just carry her and make people think she's had one too many, but I also didn't want to wake her up and make her walk on her own. Exhaustion added to Bella's already clumsy nature could not make for a good outcome. I sort of just sat outside of the jeweler's for awhile before resorting to call Alice. She was pretty perturbed that I'd disturbed her task but with the mention of Bella she piped back up.

"So…how'd it go?" she asked.

"How did what go?"

"Are you really that dumb, Edward or are you just trying to avoid the question?"

"Maybe," I said, not really answering either question but at the same time answering both.

"You're exasperating. Now, how did the task go?"

"Oh! That."

"Yes, Edward. THAT!"

"It was cool," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Great Jehosephat, Edward! I _know_ it was much better than cool. Now spill it."

I did as Alice had ordered and told her everything, including about Heidi and the ring. She gushed over it all. I could almost hear the wheels in her head turning as she planned the perfect way for Bella to find the ring. I stopped her before any further preparations could be made and told her the real reason I'd called.

"Alice, I'm kind of stranded here in front of the jeweler's. Bella and I walked here, but she's pretty much out. I don't wanna walk her back to the club, but I really don't wanna have to wake her up either. She'll need rest if you plan on continuing these tasks. Will you have Emmett or Jasper come pick us up?"

"Why just those two?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Because if you come, all you'll want to talk about is the ring and the kisses and I don't want Bella to end up waking up and you ruining everything. So, please just send one of the boys. It'll just be easier."

"Well, fine," she said, somewhat dejectedly. "But I hope you realize that we will be continuing this conversation some time."

"And I'll wait for it with baited breath. Now just send someone, please. Bella's starting to shiver."

"Then give her your jacket."

"Didn't bring one."

"You're stupid."

"Why?!"

"What guy doesn't bring a jacket?"

"Uh…one who was planning on staying inside the whole time."

"Oh please. That's a lame excuse."

"What guy _would_ bring a jacket to a club? You'd probably have ripped me apart if I had one."

"Ah, too true," Alice agreed. "Okay. Emmett will be over in a bit."

So I, well, we waited. About five minutes later, Emmett arrived in my car and helped me lift Bella into the back seat.

"Dude. Really? I knew you were boring, but even I've never fallen asleep. This task was supposed to keep you both busy."

"Emmett, not now."

"Why not?"

"Just because. I need some time to think."

"About what?"

"Stuff, okay?"

"What stuff?"

"You do realize you're beginning to remind me of a 2 year old."

"Pfft, what kind of 2 year old looks like this?"

"…You."

"Whoa, low blow, my brother. I completely resemble that."

"You mean resent that?"

"No. I meant resemble."

"See what I mean?"

"I don't see anything."

"Then why are you driving?"

"Edward, you're starting to remind me of a kid I beat up in elementary school."

"Emmett, I _was_ the kid you beat up in elementary school."

"No way!" he said, shocked.

"Yes way. Mom ended up grounding you from all lifting equipment and girls for 3 months. I swear I thought you were going to go into withdraw. You actually started shaking after two hours."

"I really don't doubt that," he said with a smug smile. He glanced out the window and then announced that we'd reached our destination. I glanced back to Bella and saw that she was giggling. I wasn't sure if she was just dreaming or if she'd actually heard our conversation.

"Bella?" I said softly.

"Did Emmett _really_ beat you up in elementary school?" she wondered, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah…he did."

"Has he always been _that_ bulky?" Her eyes were open this time. I just laughed at her surprised expression.

"Well, not _that_ bulky, but for his age he was a pretty big 12 year old."

Bella rolled her eyes and then got confused again. "Umm…Edward? Why am I in the back seat of your car?"

"Oh! You sort of fell asleep at the jeweler's and I didn't want to wake you up so Emmett picked us up. We're at the club again. You ready for more tasks or would you like to go home?"

"Honestly, I can't stand being in this dress. Sweatshirt and shorts are for me. Can we go home?"

"Sure thing, babe. I'm going to go tell Alice that you're still sleeping and we'll be off."

"Thanks, Edward!"

I rushed into the club and spotted Alice. I walked over to her and told her the situation. "I'm taking her home."

"But but…we're not done with the tasks."

"We'll finish them another night."

"Hmph. Fine. But I'm not guaranteeing you and Bella will be on the same team again."

"You're not what?"

"Nothing. Just take her home."

"Thanks, Alice." I leaned in to give her a hug and practically ran out to my Bella.

She'd moved into the passenger's seat and was waiting patiently. I slipped into my seat and looked over into her beautiful eyes. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for the past…" she looked at the clock "five hours."

It was just passed midnight. I couldn't believe that much time had passed already. I started the car and began to roll out of the parking spot. We didn't really talk much all the way home. Bella stared out the window watching all the lights pass by and I thought of the ring box that was now digging into my leg. I had no idea what to do with it until I was ready to give it to her. I sighed and just kept my eyes on the road. I thought also of the words forever etched into the inside of it. I wondered if they were the right words and began questioning myself. I shut my eyes and tried to think of what to do. Unfortunately for me, I closed my eyes at the wrong moment. The last thing I heard was the crunch of metal.

"Bella," I whispered as I lost consciousness.

"EDWARD!!" she yelled.

Our world was spinning and then all was dark.

**A/N: WHOA! I was not expecting that!! Were you? REVIEW!!!**


	26. Wasn't Thinking

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I was shocked myself as I typed the words. And now…on to the story.**

**Playlist for Chapter 21: Until Tomorrow (Breathe)-Paramore, The Walk- Imogen Heap**

**EPOV**

My body ached and I wanted to scream. My eyes wanted to open but for some reason, something was stopping them. I tried moving but it was in vain. I was stuck in whatever spot I was now laying in. My thoughts then went to Bella. Where was she? Was she okay? What have I done? I began to sob partly due to the pain but more so for Bella. I prayed and hoped against all hope that nothing had happened to her. That she wasn't, at this very moment, suffering like I was. I'd give anything for her to be safe and laying on the couch in our dorm.

"Edward?" a soft but strong voice called out.

"Mmm?" I moaned.

"Edward please! Open your eyes."

Something about the voice gave me strength and my eyes flew open. I was staring up at Carlisle. He was in his white doctor's coat and I felt all the hope I had for Bella melt away. Something was wrong. But then I glanced around and saw why I hadn't been able to move earlier. I was laying in a hospital bed covered in wires and tubes. I slumped back into my pillow and sighed.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice surprisingly strong.

"You were in an accident," Carlisle answered calmly.

"Well thank you for the obvious. Now what happened?"

"Edward…"

"Carlisle, just tell me. I'm old enough. It's not like I'm twelve anymore. Just…tell…me!" I yelled.

"Edward!" a voice reprimanded. I turned to see Bella standing in the doorway.

"Bella…" I sighed. "You're okay!" I wanted to jump for joy and sweep her into my arms. I wanted to kiss her and tell her I loved her. That I was sorry. I just needed her.

"Apologize to your father," was her curt reply.

I looked up at Carlisle, ashamed of my outburst and apologized with as much sincerity as I could.

"It's fine, Edward. I understand…" he said, looking at Bella, "why you reacted the way you did." I glanced down at my hands hoping Bella hadn't understood the meaning behind Carlisle's words. But at least he had understood. I wasn't exactly sure how, but it made me feel slightly better about yelling.

"Bella," Carlisle said sweetly, "will you wait out in the waiting room please? I need to have a doctor to patient chat with Edward and due to H.I.P.A.A…"

"I'm not allowed to be here. Well, alright." She turned and walked away with a look of sadness taking over her face. I wanted to call out to her and tell her not to go anywhere. Stupid Carlisle, sending her away. But I knew he had his reasons. He had something to tell me, something important. And as the anger and need wore off, I was anxious to hear what he was about to say.

"Edward," he started calmly, "I need you to start being more careful. When Esme and I were called, she almost had a heart attack. Do you know how hard it is to go through something like this for a second time? Did you know that once again, you died for almost a minute? Have you thought about how Bella would be affected? What were you thinking??"

"I'm…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Well, not about driving at least. I had something important on my mind and well I closed my eyes at just the wrong moment…"

"I really need you to be careful Edward. Nine years ago, Esme and I almost died when the paramedics said that there was no hope. They said they'd lost you for too long, that there was no hope. You died once and we weren't going to tempt fate again. You know," he said chuckling, "Esme almost didn't let me buy you a car? She was still afraid that you'd get in another accident. And then this happened, and well…it's a good thing that you've got a bit of money of your own or you wouldn't be getting another car. Ever." And then he started laughing. Hard. It was a booming laugh almost as loud as Emmett's. Then I surprised myself and started laughing myself. It hurt a bit to laugh, but nothing I could handle.

"Carlisle?" a confused voice asked. Esme had entered the room and looked completely puzzled.

"Hello my darling. I was just…speaking to Edward about…things," he said after clearing his throat.

"Things? Is that right?" We both nodded our heads and sat in silence.

"Esme…" I began.

"Edward."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I wasn't trying to…please just forgive me!" Esme ran over and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Edward. Please never scare me like that a third time."

"I won't. I'm sorry." We both cried together not caring who saw us or what anyone would think. All that matter at that moment was each other. I started to feel a pain shoot up my back and impulsively pushed Esme away. I writhed in pain for a couple of moments and then in subsided. I stared up at Carlisle for an explanation.

"It's nothing serious, Edward. Don't worry. You have minor injuries that will cause random spasms of pain probably in your back, but they will go away with in two weeks. However, until then, we'd like you to come and stay at home. Take a break from school. It'll be nice to have you back."

As nice as it sounded, I didn't want to spend anymore than six hours away from Bella. "I don't…I mean school…"

"Bella can come if she would like," Esme said smiling.

"How did you…?"

"Oh please. I'm a mom. It's what I do."

"You didn't tell…"

"No! Of course not. I'm leaving it up to you to tell her how you feel. Besides, it's always nicer to hear you're loved by the man. Not by someone else."

"Thank you," I said almost silently. "Carlisle, can I…"

"Yes, Bella can come back."

I smiled sheepishly as Carlisle and Esme walked out hand in hand to get Bella. I started to get very nervous. I was going to ask her to come and stay with me when she got in the room but I wasn't sure how I was going to ask it. Bella entered the room slowly and uncertainly.

"Hello Bella," I said softly.

"Edward!" she sighed. She ran to the side of my bed and hugged me tighter than I thought possible. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought we'd…well…I didn't know how I was going to…I never want to lose you again! Promise me it won't happen again! Please?" Tears had started to fall freely from her eyes and her body shook violently.

"Shh…Bella…shh. I'm not going anywhere. Who else would save you from yourself?" I smiled crookedly and I saw her blush but smile nonetheless.

"It all happened so fast. One moment I was thinking about…well…I was thinking and then next a car had hit your side and we were spinning. The paramedics said that you were dead and I about lost it. But then you started breathing again and I yelled and screamed and…"

"Bella, babe, breathe."

Bella took in a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I just don't want you to give yourself an aneurysm." I laughed again and within seconds Bella joined me. She's sat down in the recliner chair and just looked at me.

"Will you be okay?"

"Carlisle says that I'll be fine. I'll have some painful spasms in my back for about two weeks but nothing else. I am going to stay with them for those two weeks though…"

"Oh."

"And I was wondering if you'd join me? I mean, if you want to stay at the dorms that's fine. I just wanted you to know that you are welcome to come stay with me and my parents if you didn't want to stay alone. You'd probably be skipping classes the next two weeks so I understand if you say no."

"Edward, I'd really like that," Bella said, grinning wildly.

"Really? You would?"

"Of course!"

"Oh! Well, then it's all set!"

"Do you want me to go tell your brother and sister? Rose and Jasper?"

"Actually, I was just planning on it being me and you, but if you want…"

"No! Me and you sounds just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. This way Alice won't be able to give me makeovers and Emmett won't get to tease me for two whole weeks!"

"So there is an ulterior motive to spending two weeks at my house. It wasn't because you wanted to. It was to escape my siblings. I see how it is. No it's fine."

"Oh please Edward. We both know I'd rather spend time with you than anyone else."

"Well thanks, babe."

"You don't believe me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well then I'll just have to prove it to you."

"Oh? And how will you do that?"

"Pfft…like I'm going to tell you. I'm going to go pack my things and then I'll be back. Don't miss me too much!" she said jokingly.

"Bye, beautiful!"

She walked out the door blushing as I whispered, "It's impossible not to miss the love of your existence."

**A/N: Alrighty…was that happier for you? I thought it was. Now…there was a small sneak peek into Edward's past and that will be explained a bit later. So…Bella's going to stay with Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. What could happen? What if…during a random excursion…they meet up with someone no one wanted to ever see again…Gavin perhaps?? Please review :) And vote in my new poll!!  
**


	27. How the Cullens Operate

**A/N: I'm glad you guys all loved the chapters! I'm also relieved none of you decided to hurt me for slightly hurting Edward. I hadn't planned for his injuries to be so minor but I'm glad I did. Oh and to answer the question on many people's minds, THE RING WAS NOT HARMED! It's still in his pocket and with all the rest of his personal effects. On to the story…**

**SHOUT OUTS!!**

**MilesofSmiles13- HAHA! I'm glad that you decided to come and check out my story. Yeah. I was pretty much traumatized when I saw my story had been copied. I'm happy you like it :D Enjoy!**

**Yopersonperson- Wow! Thanks so much! That makes me feel great! I can only hope people will enjoy my writing! Check out some of my other stuff :D Enjoy!**

**Qtee Eagle- Thanks much! It's been a while since I worked in the hospitals so I couldn't remember. -blush- I knew it was something along those lines. It's been fixed. Happy reading!**

**Playlist for Chapter 22: [under construction]  
**

**EPOV**

Carlisle had all of my things gathered and they were waiting by the side of my bed. I couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. I hated being in there almost as much as I hated being away from Bella. It was so confining and it brought back all the horrible memories of nine years ago. I was still getting changed when Bella walked back into the room. I saw that she was carrying the same duffle bag that she'd brought the first day she arrived. Part of me was shocked that a girl could fit everything she needed in one bag, but then again, I'd grown up with Alice and Rosalie so perhaps only they required three separate suitcases. I laughed at the fuss they'd always made when going on trips and breathed a sigh of relief that Bella was different. I looked up at her and saw that I bright red blush had taken over her face. I was about to ask her what was wrong but then I glanced down and realized that my shirt hadn't been buttoned.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Umm…I'm sorry. I should have knocked. I'll just…"

"No. Don't go. It's okay. I actually, well, can you help me?"

"Ex--excuse me?"

"My arms are still really sore. I was wondering if…if it makes you uncomfortable I understand…I'll just…never mind."

"Huh?" she wondered, confused.

"Umm…could you…perhaps…help me button my shirt? I feel like such a kid asking, but it's not working out too well for me."

"Oh…uh…" she stammered.

"It's fine if you don't want to."

"No, I'll…uh…I'll do it. Hold on." Bella put her bag down and walked slowly over to me. She reached her hands out with shaking fingers. She grabbed a hold of the shirt and began buttoning each one. I swear she stopped breathing and I know I did too. She buttoned the last one with a sigh and backed away. "There you go."

"Thanks."

We stood awkwardly, not looking at each other. Bella's hands were behind her back and she was rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to think of a way to get us out of this awkward situation. At that moment, Emmett burst into the room.

"Eddie! I thought I'd lost you! Never do that to me again! Do you understand, mister?"

He hugged me tightly and I swear my back was going to break. Pain started to course through me and I let out a groan.

"Emmett…"

"We were all so scared!"

"Emmett…"

"You're never driving again!"

"EMMETT!"

"What?"

"You're killing me."

"Wh--wait! What?!"

"I can barely feel my feet and my back is about to break if it already hasn't. Let me go."

"Oh right. Sorry man."

"You okay Em?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Gosh Eddie. Man up. Rub some…dirt in it."

"Rub what where?"

"Uh…yeah Rose? Coming!" he yelled. "Rose is calling! Gotta run. Now remember what I told you. No driving."

"My car is dead Emmett. I can't."

"Good."

"Just go. You're starting to sound like Esme."

"Shut up."

"That's no way to talk to the brother you were so scared for."

"Enough of the snide remarks, Eddie. You'd have been worried if I got in an accident."

"You're right," I agreed. "I'd be worried for the poor car that hit you. It would stand a chance against you."

"Haha. You're funny. You should be a sit down comedian."

"You mean stand up?"

"No. Sit down. They're all the rage in Prague."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Emmett pointed to his face which was screwed up in an attempt to look serious.

"Oh. Of course not. Definitely serious."

I heard Bella laugh behind Emmett. She began cracking up so much that she had to hold her sides. "I'm…I'm sorry," she gasped out. "I'll just…need air. Bye." And with that she walked out of the room crying with laughter. We could hear her all the way down the hall.

"You're in love with that, you know," Emmett stated.

"Yes, Emmett. I am. And she's not a "that". She happens to be the most incredible, amazingly beautiful, sweetest…"

"You're starting to sound like a chick. Wanna just stop?"

"I vaguely remember you sounding the exact same way when you first talked about Rose."

"I did not."

"Oh please. You so did."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did do!" a female voice called out. We turned to see Rosalie, Alice, and my beautiful Bella standing in the doorway. Bella and Alice were almost doubled over laughing while Rose was smiling brightly.

"Rose!"

"Hey baby. Tell me about what you didn't say. I remember you describing me almost exactly as Edward was…well…not as sweetly and romantically but it's all the same."

"Rose…" Emmett whined, "You totally just ruined my whole entire argument."

"Ah, but lying is so unbecoming Emmett."

"I---"

"Don't start Em. Just don't start."

"But Rose…"

"Emmett," I started, "Just drop it. We've all established that you too sounded like a chick when you talked about Rose. Just deal with it."

"Wait!" Bella started. "Why were you talking about Rose, Edward?" I could see her bottom lip tremble and her brows furrow. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just up and tell her that I was talking about her. That would also require an explanation and I refused to tell her I loved her in such a ridiculous setting. I thought for a moment and then realized my only option was to tell the truth and dodge any other questions after that.

"I wasn't talking about Rose, Bella."

"Then…I'm confused."

"It's okay, Bells honey," Emmett started, "Poor Edward is confused himself. It's the whole blow to the head trauma. Don't even worry about it."

Bella didn't look completely happy with that answer but she accepted it. I made a mental note to thank Emmett later. "So Bella, you ready to go?"

"Oh! Yeah. My stuff is…umm…"

"You left it here," I stated.

"Right. I'm ready when you are."

"Wait!" Alice yelled. "Where are you going?" she pouted. "Why aren't I going too?"

"Oh. Well, Edward invited me to stay with him and your guys' parents for two weeks. He says your dad wants him home until he heals completely and well…I didn't wanna be alone. You know, with Tyler and Julian around," Bella explained.

"But we'd be here," a usually quiet Jasper commented. I think we all were shocked at this comment. I could see wheels turning in his head and a sly grin start on his face. He knew. Stupid, empathetic Jasper. He always had to know. "But…seeing as Edward will be bored all week, I'm sure that we can deal without you. Besides Alice, I had a special night planned for me and you…" he trailed off the sentence and winked. Alice blushed and giggled before grabbing his hand and leading him away from the room.

"Well, bye Bella!" she called.

Another mental note. Thank Jasper. Rosalie must have also gotten the hint and started to drag Emmett away. "Come on baby, we've got places to be."

"Places like where?"

"Just…places. Come on."

Emmett didn't make any fuss and started to walk out. Bella looked at me with laughing eyes. "Well…just another reason why I love your family so much. They're so…well…let's just say I've never met anyone quite like them."

"Yeah. But it's what makes us…us."

"I know. I love it."

Part of me wanted to yell out 'And I love you!' but all I managed to say was, "Me too."

"So…are you ready Edward?"

"I'm as ready as I will be."

"Do you want me to grab any of your stuff?"

"No. I've got it. No worries."

"Should I call Carlisle? Are we driving back with them?"

"Oh…about that. Well, my dad hired a car to take us back."

"A cab?"

"Not exactly."

We walked out to the curb in front of the hospital and I heard Bella gasp.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed.

"This is how the Cullens operate."

"Why?!"

"The best for the people we love," I said, wondering if she'd catch it.

"Wow."

"If it's too much, I can call a cab."

"Pfft. No way! I've never ridden in a limo before. This can definitely work out. I'm so glad your family loves me."

We put all of our stuff in the back and Bella climbed in.

"Oh Bella," I sighed quietly, "I love you so much more than you can ever imagine."

And with that, I slid in and prepared for a two hour drive back to my house. I would use that time to plan out the perfect day to let Bella know just how much I did love her.

**A/N: HE'S GOING TO TELL HER!!!!! Aren't you all excited? So…I've realized that Jasper hasn't been in this story much. I really do love him, but he never really fits into the scenes, but I'm really going to try and put him in some more. He's such a great character :D If you have any ideas of ways I can incorporate him…let me know! Also…if you have any song ideas for this chapter…let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **


	28. Is This A Challenge

**A/N: So…I've definitely been an updating fiend simply because I'm falling in love with this story more and more. I can't NOT write. I think I've been writing for almost two days straight and it's been so much fun! I'd forgotten how much I loved it. So enough of me…on to the story!!!**

**SHOUT OUTS!!!**

**cris.f.a.- I listened to that song that you recommended and I love it! Thanks so much!! Happy reading :D**

**Flamepelt3377- Another one of my very loyal reviewers! I'm so glad that you've stayed strong with this story. Thanks much for the support! Enjoy :D**

**kinziewriteslove- Oh my goodness! That is such a cute idea!!! I love it. I'll definitely put that away for future reference.**

**Playlist for Chapter 23: Anything You Can Do- "Annie Get Your Gun", Drowning- BSB**

**EPOV**

Bella was bouncing up and down in her seat. She looked like a five year old waiting in line to see a Disney princess at Disneyland. I couldn't help but smile widely. So many different thoughts were swimming in my head and all of them had to do with why I loved Bella. She turned to look at me and I averted my eyes. I felt slightly embarrassed for being caught staring at her. I just couldn't help it. Every day I found myself falling deeper in love with her for all the different and silly things that happened.

"Are you blushing Edward?" Bella asked, a laugh in her voice.

"Maybe," I said defensively, looking up at her.

"You're silly."

"Yeah well, I'm not the one bouncing now am I?

"True. But that just makes me more fun."

"How so?"

"Because I'm not afraid to let my…inner child…come out. I bet you couldn't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe…"

"Now now Bella. There are no maybes when challenges are involved. So, I'll ask once more. Was that a challenge?"

"Of course it was!" she responded. A huge smile was on her face and I couldn't help but wonder what had her in such a random mood, but I wasn't going to question it. I was happy to have such an excited Bella. She was so funny when she got in these sorts of moods. It usually meant she was suffering from lack of sleep, and I suppose that would make sense due to the circumstances. I let my confusion subside and allowed myself to fall into the charm that was Bella.

"You're on!"

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh please. Anything you can do, I'm sure I can do better."

"Pfft. I _know_ that you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No way!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Umm…" Bella stammered, beginning to get unsure.

"Don't worry. No money will be involved. You can decide the prize."

"Hmm…well this changes things."

"So…you willing to bet?"

"…Yeah. I think I am."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive!"

"So what are the conditions?"

"Oh! Umm…am I in charge of those too?"

I laughed. "Yes, my silly Bella."

"Hey now!" she called out. I gulped. I wished I could have eaten my words. I wished they hadn't come out. I wondered what she thought of me calling her "my Bella". I hoped she wouldn't bawl me out too bad. I just looked at her and waited for her to continue. "I…am…NOT…silly!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't catch the "my" part. And then suddenly, she started laughing. I stared at her, completely confused.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just so tired!" she said between fits of laughter.

"Maybe you should sleep the way to my house."

"Nah! I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry."

"That's my job."

"What is?"

"To worry. Like last night. I thought my heart was going to burst into two."

"Why is that?"

"Because they told me you were gone."

"Oh."

"I mean, what would I have done without my best friend?"

"You'd probably fall down a lot. Without me there to catch you, who knows how many scrapes you'd have."

Bella laughed and yawned. "Too true. Do you mind?" she asked, as she began to lay her head down on my lap.

"Of course not. How long have you been up?"

"Umm…well I've been up all of yesterday and I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep last night so…over 24 hours."

"You're insane."

"More like I love you."

"Wait what?" I asked, wanting to know if I'd heard right.

"You're my best friend Edward. I love you to pieces."

My heart fell. Of course. Her best friend. Heaven forbid I be anything more than that. But so long as she loved me in some way, I suppose I was happy.

"Well, thanks Bella."

"No need to thank me. You're the one who let me be your best friend."

"I still think you're insane."

"Well, I suppose you can do what ever you like. I will, however, fight against you. I'm very sane and I know it."

"Perhaps."

"No perhaps about it. This girl hasn't lost any marbles. Not yet."

"You sure about that? I think I might have seen a couple on the floor of our room." Bella smacked my leg and just chuckled.

"You're so dumb."

"Whoa now Bella! I'd like to remind you that my GPA is quite impressive."

"I wasn't talking about your GPA silly boy."

"Then what were you referring to?"

"If you can't figure that out, then I think my statement is completely justified."

"I'm offended Bella. I'm not dumb."

"But it's a _good_ dumb."

"Since when is dumb good?"

"Since I said so right now."

"That's not a good enough answer."

"Yes it is!" she argued. "That is a perfectly wonderful answer Edward Cullen and you know it."

"Whew. Pulling out last names too now are we?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Getting snippy too."

"You're being ridiculous."

"So are you."

"Yeah well…you have green eyes."

"Yours are brown. What's your point?"

"Umm…I really didn't have one."

"I didn't think so."

"Why are you so mean to me?" And with that statement, I froze. Did Bella really think I was mean to her? Was I that bad of a person? Maybe that's why she didn't love me. I was mean.

"I'm sorry," I said, ashamed of myself.

"For what?"

"For being mean."

"Oh! Edward! You're not upset are you? I was only joking…"

"Were you? You seemed pretty serious to me."

"Oh please, how well do you know me?"

"Probably better than you know yourself actually," I laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt that. So, shouldn't you know that I was only joking?" And as if she'd read my mind, continued. "You're not really mean. I was just trying to see where it would lead the conversation. I kind of wish I hadn't said it. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She looked up at me from her spot on my lap. "Forgive me?"

"Of course, babe."

"Thanks." She then wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. She seemed to stay that way for a while. I felt her arms limp and heard her breathing regulate. She'd fallen asleep just like I'd told her to. For once, she'd listened to me. I chuckled and shook my head. Silly, beautiful girl. What was I going to do with her?

_What would you do without her? _a voice in my head asked. And in all honesty, I didn't know. My head and my heart seemed to agree to the fact that I now needed Bella in my life. There was just something about her. Something so impossible to describe and yet so wonderful.

I continued thinking about things like that the whole rest of the way to my house. We finally arrived and reluctantly I woke Bella up.

"Hey babe, we're here. Time to get up." She groaned and turned over. "Bella?" Her arm shot up and hit me in the face. Immediately after, she sprung up with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…oh dear! I'm sorry."

"Umm…it's all good. I'm fine. No harm done. My nose is still intact," I joked.

"I feel so dumb. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't. It's fine Bella!"

"Well…okay."

"Really," I said with a smile.

She smiled shyly back and sat up completely.

"So…we're here?" she asked,

"Yeah. We are. You ready?"

"I suppose so."

"Something wrong?"

"No. No. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Everything's…it's all good. Let's go!" She opened the door and jumped out. I got out straight after and went around back to get all our luggage. I saw Bella looking wide eyed at my house. It was pretty big, I wasn't going to lie. There was a fountain in the middle of it which created something of a round-a-bout in front of our house. It had blue borders and, all bias aside, was very beautiful. Esme prided herself in how well kept it was mostly due to her own work. I really hoped Bella liked it.

"So…?" I asked.

"It's…is this where we're staying?"

"Yeah. This is home."

"I think I'm going to really enjoy these next two weeks." She started slowly toward the front door, her eyes till wide in awe.

"Oh…you have no idea," I said, my plans for the two weeks playing themselves over in my head.

**A/N: Yup. I'm ending it there. I think I've burnt myself out for this weekend. This chapter is mostly dialogue, giving you guys a glimpse into the relationship. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry…the challenge and the bet will be appearing again. Edward won't forget about it :P Review and let me know what you think please. I'll probably update in a week or so. Review:D**


	29. Purple Rooms and Argumentations

**A/N: Hey. I'm not gonna lie. I'm really in no mood to write, but who knows…maybe this will make me happy! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! They made me smile. On to the story…**

**SHOUT OUTS!!**

**MegTheVampire- Well thanks a bunch :P -accepts Meg-Award- I'm trying to drag it out as much as possible cuz I know once they admit it to each other, my story will plummet and end so quickly. I'm not ready for it to end :P So anyway…happy reading!**

**luv2read134- Technically, there was no lying involved. I said he was going to tell her. I didn't specify when or where…It'll happen sometime…don't worry! Just read :P**

**teardrops-on-blackroses- Surprisingly, the dialogue is what takes me the least amount of time to do. It kinda just comes…it's great. And I'm glad you enjoy it. I always worry if it's funny or just completely lame :P Enjoy!!**

**Playlist for Chapter 24: Fool For Love- STEFY, **

**BPOV (It's been a while since we've heard from her)**

I stood in shock at how huge Edward's house was. I had the strangest urge to go up and touch it, just to make sure that it was real. I was starting to have my doubts about the whole thing. I was just waiting for someone to come and pour a huge bucket of ice cold water on my head and tell me to wake up. I even tried pinching myself. Not only did it hurt, it verified the fact that I was indeed awake. Edward was still getting the luggage from the back of the limo. I had nothing to do _but_ stare. I felt my pocket buzz and found a message from Alice. She asked me about the car ride and what I thought of her house. I responded back shortly and quickly before shoving the phone back into my pocket. Edward then appeared at my side.

"So…" he started, waiting for my opinion.

"It's…is this where we're staying?" I stammered, sounding completely idiotic.

"Yeah. This is home."

"I think I'm going to really enjoy these next two weeks." I began walking toward the huge, gorgeous house in front of me. I assume Edward followed closely behind because he was suddenly next to me with a key out.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Umm…I suppose so. I've never been in a castle so…"

"Oh please, Bella. It may be big, but it's no castle."

"Can't a girl dream? I've always wanted to be a princess. This may be the closest I get to a castle. Don't crush the imagination Edward. Bah. I can tell you're going to lose the competition. Tisk Tisk."

Edward simply rolled his eyes at me and unlocked the door. "Well…your palace awaits you, princess."

"That's better," I joked. Edward grabbed my hand and led me into the house. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. The décor was absolutely ravishing. I wondered who had decorated for them. By the looks of it, I was sure that they could afford to have their own designer. The woman I knew as Edward's mother came out to greet us.

"Kids!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around both of us. "I'm so glad you made it here safely. Perhaps I'll always make Edward ride with Nigel."

"Nigel?" I asked, not quite sure what to make of it.

"Oh! He's our driver, Bella."

"_Your_ driver? You mean that's your own personal limo?" I was in shock. I had known Edward was wealthy but not so much that he'd have his own driver. I looked over at him and saw a mild blush on his cheeks.

"Mom…" he complained sheepishly.

"What? What did I say?" she asked, clearly not realizing my surprise.

"Nothing, Mrs. Cullen," I assured. "Thank you so much for letting come and stay with you."

"Oh please. None of that Mrs. nonsense. It makes me feel old and while I may be on my way, I'm not there yet. Call me Esme." She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but grin in return.

"Okay, Esme."

"That's better. Now let's get you settled. We have plenty of guest rooms as well as Alice's room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind it being used. So, you have free rein Bella, dear."

"Oh, umm…" I hadn't really thought about sleeping arrangements much. I'd been mostly absorbed in the thought that I'd be staying with Edward for two weeks in his house. Without all the guys. Or Alice. Or Rose. The thought still thrilled me.

"…okay, Bella?" a voice asked.

"What? Hmm?"

"Have you decided where you want to sleep?" Esme asked.

"Oh…I really don't mind. Anywhere is fine. Surprise me!"

"But you hate surprises," Edward threw back cheekily.

"Only when I know absolutely nothing about it. I know what I'm being surprised with so…"

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me. It's a perfectly valid argument."

"Who ever said we were arguing?" he asked, his eyebrows raised and a grin growing on his face.

"Well…I…"

"Exactly."

"But still…it makes sense."

"What does? Because I know you're not talking about yourself."

"Of course I'm not. I'm not an _it_. I'm an 'I'."

"A what?" he asked.

"Nothing. It makes sense."

"I'm so confused."

"It's only because you're a boy. Don't worry. I'll dumb things down next time."

"Ouch. That one almost hurt."

"Might want to get that checked out then."

"You're not very nice."

"I'm plenty nice. I'm the nicest person ever. Just ask Emmett."

"Emmett's not here."

"So?"

"So how am I supposed to ask him?"

"You realize, Edward dear, you're just setting yourself to get called dumb again," Esme intervened. Edward and I snapped our heads in her direction. I'd completely forgot that she was there and I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Way to stick up for me, Mom."

"Don't mention it, honey. Now, onto bedrooms," she said, one hand in the air as if to lead a safari. We walked and talked as Esme gave me a tour of their castle like home.

"It's so beautiful, Esme."

"Thank you," she said quietly, "It took me a while to get it to look this good."

"_You_ decorated it?" I exclaimed.

She just laughed. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Wow," I breathed. I continued to follow her up flights of stairs and found myself standing in front of a bedroom.

"Will this one do?" she asked. I looked into it. Two of the walls were a deep, royal purple with the other walls pure white with one light and one dark purple square, one overlapping the other. A large king sized bed was in the middle of the back wall where a intricately beautiful masquerade mask could be found hanging up it. The room was absolutely perfect.

"It's…wow!"

"I'm taking you like it?" Esme ventured.

"I love it! Can I just live here?"

"Well…I'm sure we could make arrangements," Esme joked.

"But but but…" Edward started.

"Oh please, Edward. You lived in that dorm by yourself before Bella got there. You'll be fine."

"Pfft…I…"

"Hush," Esme ordered.

"Fine," Edward huffed. He crossed his arms and stood waiting.

"Edward, please put her bags near the bed." Edward walked past Esme and me and set my bag by the, _my, _bed. "Edward's room is right next to yours so if you ever have any problems, you can go ask him. Carlisle and I will be on the next floor if he's too stubborn to wake up."

I laughed while Edward pouted. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, dear. I'll let you two get settled in." Esme walked down the first flight of stairs and I found myself standing next to a very grumpy Edward.

"Lighten up, Sparky!" I encouraged.

"Sparky?"

"I thought it was cute. Sorry, I guess I won't call you that."

"No! I…I like it."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Really," he said with a smile.

"Well I'm not sure I believe you but at least I got you to smile."

"Yeah, it's hard not to."

"Not to what?"

"Smile."

"Oh."

"So, you think you'll enjoy staying here?"

"Pfft…yeah! Did you happen to see my beautiful room?"

"That I did."

"I'm not sure if I'll ever come out of it."

Edward frowned at me and sighed. "Then I'll just have to come and join you. Life is boring without you."

"You sure you didn't mean to say life is boring _with_ me?"

"Positive!" he smiled.

"Well…okay. I suppose that works."

"It does."

"So, what do we do?" I wondered, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Whatever you want."

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea. What about you?"

"I just said I don't know."

"Well, neither do I."

"So…"

"So…what?"

"What do we do then?"

"It's your house."

"Yeah but it'll be yours for the next two weeks as well."

"Your point?"

"You should choose, babe."

"But I really don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I hate choosing."

"You're a girl," he said matter-of-factly.

"Astute observation. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're supposed to enjoy choosing."

"Maybe I'm not a girl then?"

"Nah. I'm sure you're a girl."

"How is that?"

"You're too beautiful to be a boy," he said with a quick smile.

"Bah!"

"It's true and you know it."

"I know nothing of the sort."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Whatever, Bella."

"Whatever, Edward."

"So, what should we do?"

"Anything."

"Like?"

"I just wanna do something with you. I don't care what that is."

"You sure you want to give me that responsibility?"

"I trust you."

"Do you?"

"Of course," I said, slightly exasperated with all the questions. "I do."

"Good." There was a slight pause in our conversation. I was waiting for Edward to continue and tell me what we were going to do, but all he did was look off into space.

"Earth to Edward! You in there?" He blinked and shook his head before responding.

"Oh yeah! Sorry. I'm here. How long has it been since you swung on a swing set?"

I laughed. "It's been quite a while."

"Let's go to the park then."

"Uh…okay. Where's the nearest park?"

"Right outside."

"What are you…?" I started to ask before he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. We walked to the back door and when he opened it, I saw what he meant. The Cullen's backyard looked like a fully equipped playground. I fell in love with it there and then.

"You like it?"

"I'm _definitely_ living here from now on. Sorry Sparky, but you'll be returning to the dorms alone."

"Why can't I live here with you" he asked.

"Well…you could if you want to---"

"I do!" he cut me off. I eyed him suspiciously but he just wound his arm around my wait and led me to the swing set. "You ready for this?" he asked.

"Don't let me fall," I requested.

I heard him whisper something but I couldn't quite make it out. He began to push me on the swing and we spent the rest of the afternoon outside acting like the best friends that we'd found in each other. I couldn't stop myself from falling deeper in love with the perfect boy behind me, protecting me from harm but also the source that was pushing me above the trees.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I liked my last line the most, but maybe I'm biased :P I haven't decided if I like Edward's POV better than I like Bella's, but I'm starting to lean more toward Edward's. I don't know. We'll see who ends up being narrator next chapter :P If you have a preferece, let me know. Perhaps I'll accomadate. REVIEW please :D**

**P.S. VOTE IN MY POLL PLEASE!!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!! AND WILL END UP AFFECTING MY NEXT UPDATE DATE!!!!  
**


	30. Out of My League

**A/N: Oh man! So I allowed all of you enough time to vote in my poll, so the decision has been made. And if you don't like it, well…I hope you do anyway. And if you didn't vote in the poll and are upset with the direction I'm going…that's completely your fault! I'm quite happy about the results. I hope you enjoy what I've thought up :P Sorry for having such a delayed update. I just got back from Tucson on recently and am recovering from a choir festival :P So anyway…enjoy my dears!!**

**SHOUT OUTS!!!**

**Moretwilight4me: Thanks dear for actually getting me motivated to start a new chapter. Thankfully you caught me on a day I didn't have homework!! Enjoy the chapter!!**

**: Whoa! I'm very glad that you enjoyed it so much! I hope you continue to love it like I do. Happy reading!!**

**Playlist for Chapter 25: The Luckiest-Ben Folds, Out of My League-Stephen Speaks**

**BPOV**

The days seemed to fly by with Edward. I could hardly believe that it had already been over a week and a half since we first arrived at his house. We spent each day together and ended it on the swing set, a place that had become almost as special to me as Edward himself. It was the place where Edward and I talked most honestly. It was there that we shared everything with each other that we hadn't already. I told him all about the troubles I'd had as a teenager from silly things like my school productions to the more secret parts of my life. He laughed when I told him about breaking my hand on a desk and held me close when I cried telling him about my depression and the starvation that followed. Never once did he scold me for anything I did, even when I could tell he thought I'd done something wrong. I was in awe of this perfect man so close to me. It was so wonderful how everything just fell into place with him. If only…but I never allowed myself to think anything else of it.

I sat quietly on my bed, with soft music playing in the background. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear anybody enter my room. I felt my bed move and when I turned around, I was met with Edward's smiling face.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?" I asked, trying to be as appalled as I could.

"Since when have you ever asked me to knock?" he replied smartly.

"Oh I don't mind if you don't…I was simply wondering."

"You're so strange, babe."

"Ah... but you can't get enough of me."

"This is true," he replied. I blushed. "You know, I think you blush more than the rest of the world combined."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"It is yes or no. There is no maybe."

"Oh please. There is too 'maybe'."

"No way, Jose!"

"Do I look like a Jose to you?" I asked, motioning to myself.

"Not really. You're a bit too girlish."

"Well my dear, that's because I am…"

"You are what?"

"A girl, you half wit."

"Now, now…there's no need for name calling."

"There is always need for name calling, Edward."

"I beg to differ."

"No begging necessary," I responded quickly.

"Oh. Oh. That one was good."

"What can I say?"

"Say…you'll come out to the swing set with me. There's something important I need to show you."

"Like a surprise?"

"If I said it was, would you not come?"

"Probably not."

"Then, no. It's not a surprise."

"So that means it is," I assumed.

"Perhaps. Please just come outside with me."

"Well okay. But only because I miss my swing."

"_Your_ swing?"

"Yes. My swing."

"You're ridiculous, Bella."

I huffed and started to walk toward my second favorite part of Edward's house. He ran up to me and stopped me suddenly. One of his hands covered my eyes and the other hand found its way to mine, interlacing our fingers, an event that had been happening a lot lately. I felt my heart sputter as per usual and allowed him to lead my to my swing. I wasn't quite sure why I couldn't walk there myself, but I decided that this once, I would humor my best friend. He walked me out slowly, as if he was trying to drag this process out as much as he could.

"Edward," I said, becoming slightly impatient.

"Babe, it'll be worth the wait."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I can only hope."

"Well what is it?"

"You only have a few more steps Bella and then I'll let you see." We walked for more than a few steps before he stopped and let go of my hand. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready, Sparky," I said.

"Well…here you go." He let his hand drop from my eyes and what I saw completely took my breath away. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. A small blanket was set up next to my swing set along with a box right in the middle of it.

"Edward…" I started.

"Do you trust me Bella?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"Bella, honey, there are no buts. I need you to be sure. Do you trust me?"

"Yes…" I whispered. Edward grabbed my hand once more and led me to the blanket. A black velvet box was sitting perfectly on the red blanket. I stared wide-eyed at it.

"Bella, do you remember that night at the club? The night Alice had us do all those ridiculous tasks?"

"How could I forget?" I almost sighed. I could clearly see that night. It was almost perfect. Edward had been mine for that short period of time. I'd even gotten to feel what it was like to have his lips on mine. I'd been in heaven that night.

"Do you remember the jewelry shop we stopped at?"

"I uh…" I couldn't really picture it. I'd been so tired and I was pretty that was the place I'd finally fallen asleep.

"Well, it's alright if you don't. That night, I got something."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The woman there, Heidi, helped you and I pick out our fake wedding ring."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I remembered that part. Edward had agreed to buy the ring I'd fallen in love with.

"I kept the ring."

"You…you did?"

"Yes. It holds a special place in my heart," he said simply.

"Why…why are you telling me all this?" I wondered.

"Bella, the first day that I saw you, I knew there was something about you, something that drew me in. I knew that I had to get to know you. And sure enough, we became roommates and then best friends. Life with you was better than it ever had been. I was happier than ever. We had so much fun together and I could talk to you about everything. I'd never had a girl in my life like that. But then suddenly, things began to change. I started to see things differently. I…noticed…things. It had only taken a short amount of time before I realized what it was."

Edward stopped talking for what seemed like forever. He stared down at the velvet box in front of him. He began to twiddle with his thumbs. He seemed so out of his shell. Something was definitely going on in that gorgeous head of his.

"Edward, what's this about?' I wondered, getting more and more nervous by the second. My heart was already doing double time and my head was beginning to spin. The way his eyes bore into my soul made me want to hide but also made me want to open everything up to him. He cleared his throat and began to talk again, his voice rough and husky, almost sounding like he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"I need you to know something. I've never been good at this whole talking thing and I don't think I ever will be. It's even worse around you. I can never get my thoughts straight and al my words become jumbled. My heart skips beats and my hands start to shake. So, I decided that instead of talking, I decided to write you a song and I hope that you can understand."

Edward stood up and walked over to the veranda. A beautiful baby grand piano was there. He sat down and sighed heavily. His hands began to swiftly dance over the keys. His voice, pure and perfect, rang out. I felt myself drawing to him, my feet walking against my will to his side. The words he was singing resonated in my ears.

"It's her hair and her eyes today / that just simply take me away /and the feeling that i'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way / All the times i have sat and stared /as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair / and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays, with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say / 'Cause i love her with all that i am / and my voice shakes along with my hands / 'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need / and i'm out of my league once again

It's a masterful melody / when she calls out my name to me / as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes / and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise / 'Cause i love her with all that i am / and my voice shakes along with my hands / 'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea / but i'd rather be here than on land / yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need /and i'm out of my league once again

It's her hair and her eyes today / that just simply take me away /and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way / All the times I have sat and stared /as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair / and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays, with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say / 'Cause I love her with all that I am / and my voice shakes along with my hands / 'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need / and I'm out of my league once again."

I watched him finish the song and I felt the tears in my eyes begin to fall silently. I could see Edward's shoulders fall as he turned to look at me. "Bella," he said tenderly.

"I…" I began. I couldn't think of anything to say that would properly convey what I was feeling. Part of me was so sure that I was dreaming again and I knew that my heart couldn't take that option. I pinched myself and was pretty sure I was awake.

"Please say something," Edward pleaded.

"I don't know…"

"What?" he said.

"Edward…" I sighed, wanting to collapse."

"Come with me Bella." I followed him willingly, not bothering to ask questions. Tears still flowed but I didn't care. My mind was working over time trying to figure out what was going on. Edward and I arrived back at the blanket. Edward was holding the black velvet box. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment to give this to you and I suppose that this is the best time."

He opened the box and I saw the beautiful ring that I had chosen in the small jewelry shop. It was just as perfect as when I'd first seen it, however this time, I could see small, engraved words on the inside.

"Bella Swan, I love you. More than most people deem wise. But I do. And I will always. Would you please consider being mine?"

And then I fainted.

**A/N: BAHAHA!!! Do you hate me for that? Well I thought it was quite I wonderful way to end the chapter. HE TOLD HER!! Are you guys excited? Did that satisfy your wants? I hope it was worth the wait. In all honesty, I played this whole chapter by ear. I had none of it planned. I made it up as I went along…haha!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!!**


	31. The Tempest

**A/N: Hooray! You all liked it! I'm so glad! And personally I thought it was quite clever to end it with Bella fainting. It just added to all the suspense :P So onto the greatly awaited response.**

**Real quick…**

**F.A.Q**

**1. Q: Did you write the song Edward sang?**

**A: Heavens no! It's a real song written and sung by Stephen Speaks. It's called "Out of My League". Check it out! It's absolutely adorable!**

**2. Q: ARE YOU SERIOUS? DID EDWARD JUST PROPOSE??**

**A: Calm down my dears…as of right now…no. Edward DID NOT propose to Bella. He's simply being his Edward self and going all out. He's just asking her to be his…but it's something much more than just a girlfriend…**

**JUST TO WARN YOU ALL…THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SWITCHING POVs RANDOMLY IT'S GONNA BE KINDA LIKE A "HE SAID…SHE SAID" BUT NOT. SORRY IF THE CONSTANT CHANGING BUGS YOU, BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT.**

**Playlist For Chapter 26: May I - Trading Yesterday, **

**EPOV**

I didn't think it was possible for me to feel any more nervous than I was feeling at that moment. Bella was lying on the blanket unconscious and while I was concerned, I was a bit more on the anxious side. As horrible as it was, I was silently scolding this silly, beautiful girl for choosing that exact moment to faint. I wanted to yell and scream, do anything that would perhaps wake her up, but I refrained. I didn't want to wake her up in such a barbaric way. I was sitting next to her, shaking. My patience was wearing thin and I could feel sweat beads on my forehead. These moments seemed to pass like hours and the minutes like years. One can only wait so long for the love of his life to wake up and tell, hopefully, tell him that she indeed loves him as well. I stared down at Bella's face. For a moment I could have sworn that I saw her eyelids flicker, but it must have been wishful thinking for nothing came of that flicker. I sighed heavily and decided to leave her in peace. Perhaps once she woke up, she'd want time alone to figure things out. Or, though I really didn't want to consider the possibility, she didn't love me back. If I left now, I wouldn't have to face the utter heartbreak that I'd feel. And so I left. I got off the blanket, brushed off my pants, and walked away from the girl who so strongly held my heart, not knowing if I'd ever find out if I held hers.

**BPOV**

My head was in a fog as I slowly opened my eyes. I recounted all of the events that had happened previously and could hardly believe that they were real. Part of me hesitated to even allow myself to find joy in what had happened for fear that my stupid mind was once again playing tricks on me, but the stubborn part of my heart decided to believe the events. I sat up slowly, not wanting to faint once more but much to my dismay, Edward was nowhere to be found. I looked behind me and looked all around, but the man who held my heart so strongly wasn't there. **(A/N: yes…I meant to make the line the same) **And then, I began to cry. My head began to scold my heart, telling it that it had been ridiculously stupid for ever believing that something so incredible could happen to a girl as undeserving as me. Lost in my tears, I could hardly hear the voice calling out to me. I turned around quickly and saw a blurry figure running to me. I wanted to cry out to whoever it was, but my voice decided against it. My name was continually being called but I gave up even trying to respond. When the voice calling me got closer, I tried my hardest to stop my tears. I wiped my eyes quickly, took a couple deep breaths, and prepared myself to face whoever it may be.

"Bella," voice sighed. My ears perked up as I recognized it. Edward.

"Edward," I said softly.

"Bella, will you look at me please?"

I turned to face him.

**EPOV**

As soon as I got far enough away that I couldn't see her anymore, my heart ached for Bella. I knew that I didn't have the will power to stay away from her. I had to know what she was going to say. I didn't care if she was going to tell me to shove off. I just had to know. I never knew that I could feel agony such as this, but I wasn't about to live in it any longer. I started to walk quickly back to the blanket where I left her. When I got close enough to see her form, I could see that it was shaking. It was a familiar shaking. Bella was crying. My beautiful angel was crying. It was then I started running. I started to yell her name, but she wouldn't respond. This only made me run faster. Once I reached the blanket, I was slightly out of breath.

"Bella," I breathed out. I could see her body tense.

"Edward," she said softly.

"Bella, will you look at me please?" She turned around slowly. I could see her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed. I felt a pang at my heart and I couldn't help myself from reaching out to her. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" she asked coldly.

"Dreaming?" I questioned, unsure what was making her so detached.

"I swear, if I have to go through this one more time…"

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I almost demanded.

"Well, Dream Edward, I'm sleeping right now. I'm dreaming that you are holding me at this moment. I even dreamt, for the second time mind you, that you professed your love for me. Gah, does my mind hate me?!"

"You're not dreaming," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh please. That's exactly what you would say…"

"You're right. And that's why I said it."

"See? You'd say that too."

"You're making no sense, babe."

"I'm making plenty of sense," she argued.

"Not in the least bit."

"Of course I am."

"Well, if you're dreaming, then I'm having the same dream too," I said.

"Like you would dream of telling me you loved me," Bella shot back.

"Of course I would. I have actually. And I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"Yup. It's official. I'm in dreamland right now. I hate life."

I stood up and picked Bella up with me. I held her arms and put her in front of me. "Isabella Marie Swan, YOU. ARE. NOT. DREAMING.! You are very much so awake."

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm positive. As much as I enjoy dreaming about you, I'm even more content being with you in reality. Bella, everything that you think you dreamed, you didn't. I'm not quite sure how else to convince you."

Bella stared at me for quite a while. She would tilt her head one way and then close one eye before tilting her head the other way. She bit her lip quite often and then would just stare. She looked me in the eye as if she was trying to read my soul. I actually think she might have. After what seemed like eons, she finally started to speak.

"I think…" she began, "that I believe you." Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. I saw her shake her head and I could hear her mumbling to herself. I even think I saw one of those cartoon light bulbs go off above her head. "Oh man…oh man…oh man!" she repeated to herself.

"Bella?" I took her hands in mine and looked into her large eyes. "Now that you believe me, is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

She stared blankly at me for a moment before I saw emotion flood her expression. Her face broke into a heartwarming smile and her eyes lit up considerably. The wheels in her head were turning, I could tell. I waited patiently for her to respond to my question. My heart sped up and then stopped when her mouth opened once more.

"Edward," she began.

**BPOV**

I really wasn't dreaming. Edward was standing in front of me, eyes full of concern, his face twisted into an anxious expression. My hands were clamped over my mouth as my thoughts became clearer. Edward Cullen, my best friend, the man I'd fallen completely in love with, loved me as well. I wanted to yell and cry and exclaim to the entire world. My heart swelled and I felt as though I could fly away.

"Oh man…oh man…oh man!" I whispered behind my hands. I felt Edward take my heads and I looked up at him.

"Bella? Now that you believe me, is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

I just stared at him. I tried to collect all my thoughts and think of exactly what I wanted to say to him.

"Edward," I started. I saw his body tense up and his eyes searched mine for the words I was about to say. "I can't deny the fact that today has been the most surprising day of my life. I never would have imagined hearing any of those things from you. I thought I'd only have you as my best friend. In all honesty, that thought hurt. Don't get me wrong; I love being your best friend. It is perhaps one of the best parts of my life. But for a while now, I've known that it's never been enough. Edward, you are the most amazing person I know. Your heart is so big and the love that you possess for all of the people you know is inspiring. You're so willing to help anyone who asks you. I feel so happy with you and it's hard to remember any of my troubles when we're together. You can make me laugh more often that anyone and my smiles are always genuine around you. You let me argue with you and you don't _let _me win. I actually have to try with you. And you accept everything that is wrong with me, even all my strange food passions. And though I'm sure you already know, you are the most handsome, breath-taking man I've ever laid eyes on. Edward Cullen, I'm irrevocably in love with you."

Edward's eyes were wide. He just stared at me and I was kind of scared that he hadn't heard a word I said. But my doubts were gone at once when I felt his hand slowly move to my cheek and his lips were inches away from mine. My hands went to his waist and I for the first real time, Edward kissed me. It was so simple and yet so perfect. My heart ceased and my breathing became labored. The kiss ended just as perfectly as it had begun. Edward rested his forehead against mine. He was smiling brighter than I'd ever seen him. The butterflies in my stomach threatened to fly away. My own lips turned upwards to a grin.

"Perfect," I sighed.

"Just like you," Edward responded. His hand dropped to mine and he intertwined our fingers. Then, his head popped up. "I almost forgot!" he said. He knelt down and picked up the velvet box. "This is for you."

I took the ring out of the box and looked at the words that were so delicately written inside.

_I love you. More than a Reese's._

I laughed to myself. It was so simple and so us. Perhaps the most touching seven words of my life, well, besides the first time I heard Edward say, "I love you". I slipped the ring onto my finger and looked up at Edward.

"How does it look Sparky?" I asked, still laughing to myself.

"Perfect," he responded.

"Just like you," I mimicked.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm far from perfect, beautiful."

"Don't argue with me."

"Why not? I thought that was one of the reasons you loved me?" he said cheekily.

"Perhaps," I started, "Or maybe I just made it all up."

"You wouldn't dare," he said, eyes narrowed.

"Wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…" he trailed off.

"Well, wanna test the waters? Or are you going to play it safe on land?"

"So long as you're there, my angel, I'd swim through a tempest and back."

"Darn you. Right when I'm getting ready to argue with you, you go and do that!"

"Do what?"

"You make me feel like Jell-O. That's what."

"Jell-O? Really?"

"What did you want me to say? Butter? It's definitely not as yummy."

"But still…Jell-O. It's so cliché."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not creative enough to write a song," I shot back.

"I don't need songs. I don't need creativity. I just need you."

"Hmph," I groaned. "Are you, like, programmed to make me fall deeper in love with you?"

"I don't now. Are you?"

"Definitely."

"Then perhaps I am," he said quietly.

Edward took my hand and led me into the house. I could smell Esme beginning to cook in the kitchen and a smiled slightly. I'd become so close to her than part of me wanted to run to her and tell her everything that had just happened, but knowing her, she already knew. And then I thought of all the guys back home. It was going to be an interesting reunion when Edward and I got back to the school. But like Edward said, as long as I had him, I was willingly to take on a tempest. Edward squeezed my hand as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"More than a Reese's," I finished for him.

He laughed and led me to the couch. We sat down and he tenderly put his arm around me.

"So are you ready to go back to school?" he asked.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure."

"Well, we'll have each other," he said, smiling.

"This is true," I responded.

And with that, I melted into Edward's form and for the rest of that day spent my time thinking of my newly professed love and I couldn't wait to continue my days with him. As for the tempest awaiting us back at school, I knew we could handle it.

**A/N: So…it's basically PURE FLUFF, but it was necessary. I mean we all needed to see Bella's reaction to Edward. But of course I couldn't help but put in a little arguement...I mean those are always fun :P And now all you have to do is wait for my next update when they return to school and are hit with natural disaster Alice :P This should be fun. REVIEW MY DEARS!!**


	32. Living Nightmare

**A/N: Well I'm glad you all liked all the fluff. Sometimes, it's just necessary to add. So anyway, without further ado…the next chapter.**

**Playlist for Chapter 27: Who'd Have Known - Lilly Allen**

BPOV

As I sunk into bed that night, my mind was going wild. I could hardly comprehend everything that had happened. I found myself smiling brightly and I heard soft giggles that had to be coming from me as well. I was slowly beginning to slip into sleep when my door opened. My eyes took quite a bit of time to get used to the light but as soon as I could see, I recognized the figure immediately. I closed my eyes as fast as I could, hoping I hadn't been caught with them open. The figure walked slowly to my bed and climbed in. I turned sleepily to my side hoping to hide my face. I was a good actress, but not that good. Arms enveloped my waist and I could feel the tickle of breath on my neck.

"Come on now, Bella," a voice said, "I know you better than that. You're not sleeping." I just groaned and readjusted myself, playing up my charade. I heard an exasperated sigh as the arms around me tightened. "Fine, be that way. But I'm not moving until you speak to me."

I smiled at that comment. I didn't want him to move. So I shut my mouth tighter and tried to get my breathing to regulate. However, try as I might, the close contact I was having was discouraging my efforts. _Oh, Edward_, I thought. _If only you really knew what you do to me_. I resigned to the fact that I was never going to fall asleep with such a wonderful man in such a close vicinity so I turned my body, shot open my eyes, and spoke.

"Are you trying to deprive me of sleep?" I asked grumpily.

"What?! I--pfft---I'd never!" he responded, feigning innocence.

"You're a horrible liar, Edward."

"Most people consider that a good thing."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm simply stating a fact."

"Well whoever said I was lying?"

"Aren't you?"

"I…maybe…perhaps…"

"Edward."

"Fine," he admitted. "I am. But only because you're much more fun to talk to when you're awake. When you're sleeping you agree with me too much."

"And heaven forbid we agree on anything," I chuckled.

"Where's the joy in that?"

"You never know. Don't put it down until you've tried it."

"You really want to try?" he asked, surprised.

"It's not like I just suggested we go sky diving. I just wonder what it would be like if we didn't argue for one day in our lives."

"It wouldn't _be_ our life if we didn't argue."

"Perhaps, but you never know."

"Oh yes I---wait. Why are we even arguing now? It's 1:30 in the morning."

"Let me see," I said, pretending to ponder the question. "Oh yes! A certain someone decided to keep me awake instead of letting me sleep."

"Who'd do such a horrible thing?" Edward gasped.

"Cheeky little---you do realize that we return to real life tomorrow, don't you?"

"No one says we have to…" he pointed out.

"Yes, but given the choice, I don' think I'd ever go back to school. I have this room and my swing…what more do I need?"

Edward looked downcast. "That's all you need?" he wondered.

"Well yeah. I mean, what else does a girl need?" I questioned, prolonging his torture.

"I suppose if that's all you need then, I'll just go back to school by myself. It'll be nice to have my dorm to myself again." Edward started to climb out of the bed and headed for the door.

"WAIT!" I called out. I silently cursed myself when I saw him turn around with his crooked grin plastered on his face. He'd been playing me just as I had.

"Yes?" he asked.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "You know what? Fine. Go back to school. I'll find something to do here without you. Have fun!" I said crossly.

Edward's expression changed. His eyebrows pulled together and he began to frown. "Honey…" he started.

"No. Don't. I'm done. I'd like to sleep now." I turned away from him and began laughing. Part of me felt bad for being so mean but another part of me thought he'd deserved it.

"Bella…" he said softly. He began walking back to the bed and slowly crawled back in. "My beautiful angel, will you please look at me?"

"Pfft…"

"Baby boo?"

I wanted to hit my head against the wall. That name always broke down my resolve and that cheeky, gorgeous man knew it. I reluctantly turned to look at him and before I could say one word in protest, his lips met mine and any protest I would have made disappeared. I sighed into him as his arms wrapped tenderly around me.

"I love you," Edward whispered through kisses.

"And I you."

And the next thing I knew, I was waking up to bright sunshine streaming into my room. I started to stretch.

"Gah!" a voice groaned. I turned suddenly and saw Edward holding his nose. I put my hands over my mouth and started to laugh.

"Oh…my…gosh!" I said in gasps. "I'm s-s-so…sorry!" I took my hands away from my face and moved them to Edward's. "I didn't break anything, did I?"

Edward contorted his face, moving it every which way to make sure no harm had been done before answering. "Not at all. Nothing damaged."

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Positive," he said with a smile. He laid back down on one of the pillows and pulled me on him. "But I should get something for taking such a beating."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like this," he said and pulled my face to his. Minutes passed before we heard a knock on the door. We pulled apart and Esme walked in.

"Hey kids," she said warmly.

"Good morning, Mom," Edward greeted.

"Breakfast is hot and on the table. Go and grab some, Edward. I'm going to help Bella pack."

Edward was reluctant but obeyed. He kissed my cheek and walked down the stairs.

"So Bella, how was your night?" she asked with a smile.

"Not long enough," I groaned. "Don't get me wrong, I love your son, but I don't think I slept more than 3 hours. We talked all night. Not that I didn't enjoy it. It never gets old. But I'm exhausted. I don't think I have the energy to face Alice today."

"And why do you have to face Alice?" Esme wondered.

"Well she'll want to know everything that happened. You know your daughter."

"Don't I ever," she laughed. "But whoever said you had to tell her _everything_? Why not leave a certain day out of the story? Let her mull over things for a bit. It'll drive her batty!"

"Esme!" I gasped though I couldn't help smiling.

"What? I may be her mother, but I'm still a young woman in my heart. It's all in good fun. She'll laugh about it eventually."

"Eventually being the key word."

"Bella, dear, Alice loves you. You're like a sister to her. Let that specific detail of your two weeks fall to the wayside for a couple of days. By the time you tell her, she'll be too happy for you and Edward, she won't remember to be mad at you. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Maybe this will work out."

"It will, Bella. Have some faith in Old Esme."

"Esme, you're anything _but_ old," I assured her.

"Thanks, dear. Now run down for breakfast. I'm sure Edward is close to wetting himself. Let's put him out of his misery. I'll finish putting your stuff away."

"Oh, but---"

"No buts. You're a sister to Alice and now that I've gotten to know you, you're a daughter to me. Now go. It'll only take me a few minutes and I'll be down there to bug you," she said with a wink. I gave her a hug and walked as quickly as I could down to Edward.

Breakfast flew by and before I knew it, Edward and I were loading things into the limo that Esme had called for. She still didn't trust Edward to drive a car much to his dismay. I could see him pouting from the corner of my eye and elbowed him in the side.

"You know, I think you've mastered acting like a child," I joked. "Maybe you do possess the talent."

That made him smile. "Did you ever doubt it?"

"Truthfully, yes. As much fun as you are, you're too adult-ish."

"Adult-ish?" he asked unbelieving.

"Yes. It's a word. And if it isn't, I'm calling the dictionary people."

"You're incredible," he breathed.

"Not quite."

"I won't even argue about this one because I know I'm right. Are you ready to go, honey?"

"Not particularly," I said.

"Well, it's time to be." Edward turned to his mom and hugged her tightly. "I love you," he said to her.

"Love you too Edward. Please be safe. And keep Bella safe as well," Esme reminded. She then turned to me and gave me a hug. "It was so great to spend time with you Bella. Don't hesitate to come back. Keep him in line," she joked.

"Will do, Esme," I laughed.

Edward helped me into the car and slid in after me. I laid my head on his lap and slept the whole way back to school. I dreamt that Alice had my dorm completely full of decorations and people to welcome Edward and me back. I must have started screaming out loud because I felt Edward shaking me lightly.

"Babe? Wake up. It's just a dream."

"Huh?"

"You were screaming, Bella. Nightmare?"

"Oh yeah. Alice threw us a party," I stated.

"Tragic," Edward chuckled.

"You know how much I hate parties."

"True."

"Well, how much longer until we get there?"

"We're here," he said.

"Really? Did I sleep the whole way?"

"Sadly, yes. But at least this means you'll be wide awake for our date tonight." Edward smiled.

"Date?"

"Yes. Date. It's in the dictionary. It means boy takes girl out and girl doesn't complain."

"You're ridiculous."

"But you love me," he said knowingly.

"That I do."

"So you ready to face Hurricane Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah, about that. I was talking to Esme and she brought up a plan. How about we _not_ tell Alice? It'd drive her nuts!"

"You want to hide something from Alice?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Do you know how hard that's going to be?"

"Hey, you're the one who said he'd swim through a tempest. How hard could it be?"

"You clearly don't know Alice."

"I know her plenty well. It'll take work, but it'll be so worth it. Just think about it. She'll have to scheme to try and get us together but in reality we already are so we can play the parts she wants us to better than she could ever imagine."

"And what's the point of this?" Edward asked.

"Just because I really don't have the energy to deal with a full blown Alice congratulatory squad."

"Touché."

"So?"

"Well okay," he agreed. "But if she gets mad, you get the blame."

"Way to be my strong man, Edward."

He flexed his muscles, which were in fact quite toned. I had to mentally fan myself so I didn't faint. "No problem, beautiful," he joked.

"So, ready to go home?"

"If you're there, of course I'm ready." Edward hopped out of the car and opened my door. "My lady," he said, flourishing his hand.

"Thank you kind sir."

With bags in hand, we safely made it to the elevator. Surprisingly, I was quite excited to be back in my own dorm. I'd missed everything about it. Though I'd mostly missed all the friends that I loved. As the elevator came to a stop, Edward and I slowly walked out and made our way to the door.

"Welcome home, honey," Edward sighed. He put the key in and opened the door. I had my head down as I walked through the doorway. When I looked up and dropped everything.

"For serious?!" I groaned.

My nightmare had come alive. I hated déjà vu.

**A/N: Review please!! OH! And please go vote in the poll on my page :)  
**


	33. And To Think

**A/N: Wow! I am so sorry that it's taken me so ridiculously long to update this story. I've been kind of busy this summer and have never found the time to sit down at the computer. I've also been very uninspired lately. But I've realized that I can't keep making you all wait so here you go. I hope you all enjoy it :D**

**SHOUT OUT to **_**everso**_**! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and putting my story on alert! That means a ton to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Oh and to answer a question--- Twilight lover 4 life, I am currently sixteen years old. Why??**

**Playlist for Chapter 28: Pump It - Black Eyed Peas, I Know You Want Me - Pitbull, Don't Trust Me - 3Oh!3, Never Gonna Leave Your Side - Daniel Bedingfield**

Previously in All Because of Reese's:

_With bags in hand, we safely made it to the elevator. Surprisingly, I was quite excited to be back in my own dorm. I'd missed everything about it. Though I'd mostly missed all the friends that I loved. As the elevator came to a stop, Edward and I slowly walked out and made our way to the door. _

"_Welcome home, honey," Edward sighed. He put the key in and opened the door. I had my head down as I walked through the doorway. When I looked up and dropped everything._

"_For serious?!" I groaned._

_My nightmare had come alive. I hated déjà vu._

BPOV

"I hate Alice," I groaned under my breath. Edward started to chuckle and began to dance his way into the dorm. He'd magically grabbed all the bags I'd dropped and before I could move from my spot in front of the door, the bags were safe in our room and Edward was making his way back to me.

"Don't you just love parties, love?" he asked sarcastically. He looked down at me with a smirk and I wanted to smack him.

"Maybe I'll just hate you instead of Alice." His smirk disappeared and his face fell. My resolve weakened immediately. I wanted to throw my arms around him and make him smile again, but I knew I'd rather get back at Alice for this party, so I refrained. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I'd kiss you if there weren't so many people."

"You could do it anyway, you know," he replied, his smirk back.

"Ah yes, but then my whole plan would fall apart."

"Would it be completely horrible if it did?"

"Well no, but after this little stunt, Alice definitely deserves it. I was thinking---" I was cut off by the over energetic pixie hopping over to us.

"You're home!" she yelled in a voice that would have dogs barking. "I've missed you so much!" She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I didn't respond.

"You know I hate you for this," I said coldly. Alice backed up to look at me.

"Oh stop being a party pooper, Bella. You're going to have tons of fun."

"Oh how wrong you are, my darling friend."

"I'm never wrong, Bella. Ever. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you without your little puppy dog."

"What was that?" Edward said.

"What was that?" I repeated, looking at Alice.

"Me. You. Talk. No Edward. Comprende?" she said slowly.

"Hey now," Edward protested, "Since when am I a puppy dog?"

"Since right now apparently," I murmured to him.

"Bella?" Alice beckoned. I gave Edward a quick hug and walked away with her. We were on the opposite side of the room before she started to talk again. "So? What happened?" she wondered.

"When?" I asked, trying to seem innocent.

"When my eye! At our house. What happened?"

"Well I got the most adorable room. I'm thinking of just moving in there and coming to school. I also found the playground in your backyard and basically fell in love."

"Anything else you fell in love with?"

"Oh! You mean that!"

"You're killing me, Bella. Really. So?"

"Your mom's cooking was incredible! I'm actually going to have cooking lessons with her over summer."

"That's it?" Alice asked, clearly disappointed.

"What else would there be?"

"You and brother in the same house for two weeks. No one else. Just you two. Nothing extraordinary happened?"

"Alice, we live in the same dorm. If he was going to do something, he'd have done it by now." I saw her face fall and my resolve broke down. I was such a sucker for those Cullens and their sad faces. My hands started to shake and my voice was caught. I glanced at Edward who was busy talking to one of his friends. I knew the whole plan didn't matter much to him, and as much fun as it would be, I just couldn't go through with it. I stared down at my hands, not exactly knowing what to say next.

"Oh…Bella, I'm so sorry," she gushed before throwing her arms around me. And me, being my stupid self, started to laugh. "What in the world? Bella? I thought you'd be upset…"

"Alice…there's something that I've got to tell you," I started. "Something did happen. Something amazing."

A large smile broke out on her face and I felt one on mine as well.

"He did it, didn't he?" she asked happily.

"What?" I wondered, slightly confused.

"Oh my heavens, he did!" she squealed. I saw her glancing at my right hand. I realized that my ring was there.

"How did you…"

"Jasper. Edward called Jasper weeks ago to ask him advice. And of course, Jasper told me. I was just wondering when it would finally happen. How did you like the song?"

I was slightly taken back, but I shook my head and answered her question. "It was probably the most amazing song I've ever heard. I think I melted a bit."

"Perfect." Alice's face was lit up. "I'm so happy for you Bella!" Her arms wrapped around me and squeezed me in another hug. "And while I'm happy for you, I will not let you spend tonight with him. Tonight you're going to enjoy the welcome home party I've thrown to you. And when I say enjoy, I mean it as an order…not a request."

"I hate parties, Alice."

"Yeah, yeah. And they hate you. Go out and have fun."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Didn't I already tell you it was an order?" she replied, eyebrow arched.

"Right. Right." I sulked off and went to find Edward even though I was told not to. I spotted him near the food table. I just rolled my eyes and decided to leave him to his food. I walked around the room and looked around for people I semi recognized. I saw a few girls from my photography classes and waved. They smiled back and continued to chat animatedly. A group of guys were huddled in a circle doing heaven knows what so I slipped quietly passed them. Before I could make a complete circle around the room, I felt an arm stop me.

"Bella?" a voice asked. I turned to see who it was.

"Tempe?!?" I shouted in surprise. Temperance Booth had been one of my greatest friends when I'd lived in Forks. I hugged her tightly and squealed. "What are you doing here?"

"Welcoming you home," she said with a smart smile.

"But how…"

"Your friend Alice is quite a genius. She called me a week ago to tell me about some extravagant party she'd planned for you. She wanted it to be your welcome home gift. So she flew me over. I'll be here for the rest of the term."

"What about school?"

"Alice took care of that as well," Tempe said with a laugh.

"Insane little pixie," I muttered to myself.

"And yet everyone still seems to love her."

"It's hard not to. She's just one of those people, you know?" I said smiling.

"I'm sure. I've only been here for 6 hours and I already find myself enjoying it."

"That's so great! So you're really going to stay?"

"Of course. Everything is taken care of so, sorry to say Cookie, but you're stuck with me," she added with a wink.

"I don't mind at all!" I shrieked before giving her another hug. "Oh! I have someone that I want you to meet."

"Gladly!" Tempe linked her arm in mine and I waltzed off to join Edward at the food.

"Edward!" I yelled over the music. I saw his head whip around and when he caught my glance, a crooked smile grew on his face. He started toward me and soon enough was standing next to me. "Edward," I said again, "this is my friend Temperance Booth. We've been great friends since…what? Kindergarten?"

Tempe nodded and Edward stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Tempe, this is Edward." Tempe looked him up and down, walked around him and clicked her tongue.

"Hmmm," she mused.

"Umm…" Edward started.

"Jeepers, Tempe. What are you doing?"

"Inspecting," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Alice told me all about the situation and considering you're glowing and Alice is bouncing, I'm assuming everything went as planned. And it's an unwritten rule that the livelong friend approves of the boyfriend. So I had to make sure he was everything Alice said. And I must say, I'm quite impressed. Stamp of approval for you, dear."

Edward stared at her in fear while I was doubling over laughing. He looked so flushed. "Umm…thank you?" he stammered.

"You're welcome, Edward," Tempe said blankly, turning around, searching the room.

"Looking for something?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing in particular. I'm going to go mingle. You two crazy kids have fun. I'll talk to you later, Bella." Tempe walked off into the crowd. I turned to Edward who still looked a bit dazed. My arm snaked around him. His hand went to find mine and held it there.

"Well that was interesting," he said.

"That's Tempe for you."

"I think I'll like her."

"Everyone does. She's a taller, less energetic version of Alice. It's hard not to like her."

"I'm a bit scared of what she's do if I didn't like her."

"Who? Alice or Tempe?" I teased.

"Honestly, both," Edward said with a smirk.

"I think the whole world feels the same," I assured him.

Edward wrapped me into a hug. "Well so long as you're here to protect me against any future wrath," he joked.

"Forever and a day, Handsome." I tilted my head up and Edward leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips.

For the rest of the night we were attached at the side. I surprisingly had a great time though I would never admit it to Alice. Somewhere around 2 a.m., the last guest left and Edward, the gang, and I were left to clean the mess. With seven of us, it didn't take to much time. I saw Emmett and Jasper giving Edward a hard time during most the clean up and I just laughed. Those two were completely ridiculous but so perfect as friends. Alice, Rose, and Tempe quizzed me non-stop about my two weeks and I shared just the necessary amount of details, wanting to keep the special moments simply between me and my love. The mess was eventually cleaned up and everyone else left. Edward and I were left alone.

As I walked into our room, I let myself sink into my bed.

"I'm exhausted," I sighed. My eyes closed slightly and I felt my bed move.

"Me too," I heard Edward mumble beside me. His arms enveloped me and I pressed my head to his chest. I breathed in deeply and allowed myself to unwind.

"You're perfect, you know."

"Hardly, love. But I try for you," Edward said sweetly. His hand swept hair off my face and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"There is no need."

"Of course there is."

"I'm too tired to argue, Edward."

"Then just agree with me," he replied cheekily.

"Never."

"Never?" he repeated.

"Well, sometimes. But only because I love you."

"More than a Reese's?" Edward wondered.

"Much more than a Reese's," I answered.

With that, I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved and would love always.

And to think it all happened…

all because of a Reese's.

**A/N: Guess what everyone?? That's the end! Well…for now at least. Let me know what you thought :D I know that it didn't quite go the way that most people were hoping it too and I know I just barely added a new character, but rest assured that Tempe will be appearing in book two! Which I hope to get up and ready soon! Please let me know what you think of this story! Also...go check out _Now There's An Idea_. It's an outtake from this story with Jasper and Edward. Just a bit of bonding...  
**

**Until then,**

**Ebony :D**


	34. Check It Out

Hey everyone!!

I'm back from QUITE a long break! I haven't been very inspired lately, so please be more patient in regards to book 2 in _All Because of A Reese's_. It's making slow progress. I've just uploaded a new one shot. It's the first thing that I've written since the last chapter in _ABOAR_. It holds quite an emotional meaning for me. Please check it out. I didn't proofread it so I'm sure that there will be some minor errors, but honestly, I don't mind. It's not my best, but it's my most emotional piece. Please check it out and review!

-Ebony


End file.
